Lettre d'une inconnue à
by AliLouane
Summary: Lettre d'une inconnue à... / Edward reçoit une longue lettre d'une inconnue qui lui demande un service... Mais lui est-elle si inconnue que cela ? Et va-t-il accepter de l'aider ? AH
1. Chap1 Lettre

**Date de publication : **le samedi 13 août 2011

**Titre : Lettre d'une inconnue à …**

**Auteur : AliLou**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je vous propose le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>:

Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer** (sauf les enfants qui ont été créés par mes soins). Par contre, je les place dans un cadre scénique complément différent de celui de SM.

C'est une fiction _all human._

Le titre de la fic «_ Lettre d'une inconnue_ » appartient à **Stefan Zweig** qui m'a inspirée pour cette fiction écrite sous forme de lettre pour le premier chapitre. Mais **seuls **le titre et la forme épistolaire m'ont inspiré, **pas** le contenu ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs la lecture de cette nouvelle époustouflante de SZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> Edward reçoit une longue lettre d'une inconnue qui lui demande un service... Mais lui est-elle si inconnue que cela ? Et va-t-il accepter de l'aider ? AH

* * *

><p>Cette histoire est <em>rated M <em>donc, si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de revenir plus tard … ou dans quelques mois / années !

* * *

><p><strong>Bêta : <strong>Un grand merci à **Alinghi** pour sa relecture et ses conseils concernant le passage qui a trait au domaine médical sur la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Enjoy !**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

_Mon bel inconnu,_

Si tu savais le nombre de feuilles que j'ai déchirées, raturant, réécrivant et reprenant sans cesse le début de ma lettre, de cette lettre que tu vas recevoir si j'ai le courage de te l'envoyer. Je m'interroge sans cesse : comment choisir les bons mots qui retiendront ton attention ? qui te donneront envie de poursuivre ta lecture jusqu'au terme de cette longue lettre ? qui ne te feront pas fuir et broyer ces feuillets en tour de main avant les jeter dans une poubelle ou une cheminée ?

Si seulement ces interrogations sur ces premiers mots étaient les seules que j'avais. Mais je me questionne aussi sur le fait de devoir t'envoyer ou non cette lettre. Est-ce une bonne chose de faire appel à toi ? Si je pouvais m'en sortir seule, si seulement j'en étais capable, sache que je n'oserai jamais te déranger, et encore moins te demander de l'aide. Les traces de larmes sur le papier, l'encre du stylo plume qui a légèrement coulé décrivent mon incertitude, mes pleurs, mes doutes, mes angoisses... Je ne sais même pas si cette fois, j'arriverai à terminer cette lettre sans encore la déchirer ou sans la froisser, si j'arriverai à la signer, à la mettre sous enveloppe et écrire ton adresse, à l'affranchir et enfin à aller jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres postale pour te l'envoyer. Cette lettre me fait peur, car si j'arrive à la terminer, elle scellera mon destin, et si tu la reçois, elle scellera également le tien.

Mon Dieu ! Quand je relis ces quelques mots, je me dis que déjà tu dois prendre peur et que ma lettre ne sera jamais lue. Je suis folle de parler de destin à un homme que je ne connais pas ou si peu. Autant parler d'engagement et de mariage, et je te ferais assurément et immédiatement fuir. Je crains déjà que ma lettre n'ait terminé sa courte vie dans l'âtre de ta cheminée.

_***L*D*I***_

Lettre d'une inconnue à un inconnu... Ce sont les premiers mots que tu as lu...

Tu dois déjà te dire que tu ne dois pas m'être pas si inconnu que cela puisque je connais ton adresse postale et que tu as pu recevoir cette lettre. Et pourtant, si ! Tu me connais, je te connais. Certes ! Nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble. Oui ! C'est pour ces raisons que je me permets de te tutoyer, puisqu'alors nous nous tutoyions. Mais si je te donnais mon prénom et mon nom, je serai pour toi une inconnue. Comme tu l'as été jusqu'à peu de temps pour moi. Je connaissais déjà ton prénom que j'avais eu la chance d'entendre il y a quelques années... Mais qu'est-ce qu'un prénom ? Il peut être donné à tant de personnes différentes ! Il n'y a rien de moins personnel qu'un prénom, sauf pour des parents qui choisissent le prénom de leur futur enfant à naître. Personnellement, je gardais jalousement le tien dans le secret de mon cœur. Mais ton nom m'était inconnu, il me l'avait toujours été... jusqu'à ces dernières semaines.

Depuis, je me dis que je tiens là une chance de pouvoir te contacter, de pouvoir te demander ton aide. Mais que ferais-tu pour une inconnue ? Et moi, qui suis-je pour pouvoir te demander une telle chose ? Pour oser espérer que tu m'aideras ? Mon comportement d'alors fait que je ne mérite en rien d'être aidée. D'une part, je n'ai aucun droit de te demander une telle chose et, d'autre part, cela me correspond si peu : moi, la fille qui ne compte que sur elle-même et qui est incapable de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un de peur de l'ennuyer ou de le déranger, moi qui fut celle qui fit des adjectifs _autonome_ et _indépendante_ ses adjectifs préférés depuis mon plus jeune âge. Et pourtant, il s'agit d'un cas extrême, d'une nécessité vitale. Si j'avais eu une autre possibilité, crois-moi, je l'aurais saisie et je me serai épargnée le fait de t'écrire aujourd'hui et de te demander de l'aide.

D'autres possibilités, il en existait pourtant... Je les ai toutes utilisées, l'une après l'autre, sans succès.

Ce dernier mois avait vu mon effondrement progressif à chaque échec. J'étais plus bas que terre, ne trouvant rien pour me relever. Et là, subitement, par le plus grand des hasards, je découvre ton nom et un moyen de te contacter. Est-ce un signe du destin ? Je ne sais pas. Sache cependant qu'au début, je ne me suis pas donnée le droit de te contacter. Ce fut l'une de mes amies, qui ayant vu mon désespoir, m'a convaincu de te contacter, me disant qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin (l'expression vient d'elle !) et que je n'avais rien à perdre. Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu restes silencieux après la lecture d'une telle lettre. Les cartes sont entre tes mains : tu as le choix de ne pas lire ce qui suit, de faire abstraction complète de cette lettre et de nier son existence, ou bien de réagir et de te manifester.

_***L*D*I***_

Quelle est l'aide dont j'ai besoin ? Tu dois sérieusement t'impatienter à me lire, te demandant ce que j'attends de toi. Mais, avant de te le demander de but en blanc, laisse-moi te raconter nos rencontres.

Elles sont peu nombreuses, au nombre de 2 pour toi, mais de 3 pour moi. Elles sont éphémères, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes restés des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, et que mon nom ne te dirait rien. Mais à chaque fois, elles nous ont donné un plaisir extrême à chacun d'entre nous, tout au moins les deux rencontres dont tu as conscience.

_***L*D*I***_

La première fois que je t'ai aperçu, je n'étais qu'une adolescente gauche, maladroite, timide et effarouchée de 16 ans, scolarisée dans un quelconque lycée de Phœnix (Arizona). Tu ne m'as pas regardée. Je ne méritais même pas un coup d'œil rapide sur ma pauvre petite personne mal fagotée.

Du haut de l'escalier où je me trouvais, je te dévorais des yeux. J'étais loin d'être discrète. Heureusement que tu ne me regardais pas ! J'en aurais été tellement confuse que j'aurai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles ! Tu étais grand, tu avais l'air musclé sans pour autant être _Monsieur Musclor_. Ton torse était vêtu d'une chemise bleu-gris dont tu avais relevé les manches jusqu'à tes coudes et tes jambes portaient un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement tes jambes et tes fesses. Tes cheveux auburn partaient dans tous les sens. Tu as d'ailleurs passé ta main dedans, te rendant ainsi encore plus séduisant. Je rêvais de passer mes doigts entre tes folles mèches soyeuses. Je mordis fortement ma lèvre inférieure pour m'éviter de divaguer complètement.

C'est alors que tu as relevé la tête et je me suis sentie captée par ton regard émeraude : il m'a littéralement envoûtée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne respirais plus, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, ton sourire en coin si craquant me faisait fondre comme la neige au soleil. La tête commençait à me tourner, mais je compris subitement que ce sourire et ce regard ne m'étaient pas destinés. Quelle folle avais-je été de croire qu'un si bel Apollon comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à la gamine banale et à peine formée que j'étais ? Tanya, la chef des _Pom-Pom Girls_, grande blonde élancée, à forte poitrine, toujours vêtue à la mode et qui attirait dans ses filets tous les garçons du lycée et des alentours, t'appelait de derrière moi :

**-Edward ! Enfin te voilà ! **

Elle courut jusque vers toi pour sauter dans tes bras, avec sa clique de copines et d'admirateurs derrière elle. Mais les événements s'enchainèrent rapidement et je fus soudainement bousculée par l'un d'entre eux. J'ai dégringolé les escaliers et me suis retrouvée à tes pieds, les larmes aux yeux du fait de la souffrance que je ressentais suite à la chute. J'espérais fermement que ces dernières ne couleraient pas à flot devant toi. Tu m'as relevée rapidement, sans me regarder et admirant Tanya, qui a attrapé ta grande main aux doigts si fins, une main qui faisait tant penser à une main de musicien. Puis, elle t'a entrainé à sa suite en direction du gymnase.

Tu m'avais relevée.

Certes, tu ne m'avais pas regardée, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la pulpeuse et populaire Tanya. Mais, lorsque tu m'avais relevée, tu avais serré ma main droite et un courant électrique était passé entre nous. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as perçu, mais moi, il m'avait marquée. Marquée au fer rouge de ta présence, de ton toucher sensuel. Même si tu ne m'avais prêtée aucune attention.

C'est couverte d'ecchymoses et boitant que je me suis dirigée lentement vers la bibliothèque. Du fait de la chute, mon genou droit me lançait et j'avais du mal à le plier. J'allais avoir un très bel hématome. Ce n'était pas grave, maladroite comme je l'étais, j'en avais connu d'autres. J'avais essayé de me concentrer sur mes devoirs, sans grand succès. Je ne repensais qu'à ton regard émeraude, à tes cheveux soyeux, à ton toucher ferme et sensuel sur ma main... Et à ton prénom : Edward, un prénom ancien mais si doux à prononcer. Je le gravais dès lors dans les profondeurs de mon cœur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à 18h, je me suis dirigée lentement vers l'arrêt de bus, me laissant distancer par les autres lycéens qui couraient vers le parking. Ma mère ayant des finances juste honorables, je ne faisais pas partie de ceux et celles qui possédaient une voiture tape-à-l'œil et je me contentais de prendre les transports en commun. Lorsque je sortis de la bibliothèque, il faisait déjà entre chien-et-loup. Même si les températures étaient encore fort agréables à Phœnix, la nuit arrivait vite en cette fin d'automne. J'ai traversé l'esplanade et me suis dirigée vers le parking où les élèves fortunés garaient leur voiture.

Mais, en provenance de la sortie du gymnase où l'entrainement des _Pom-Pom Girls_ s'était achevé il y a peu de temps, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma gêne d'entendre des gémissements. Confuse, j'accélérais alors le pas, ne voulant pas déranger les deux tourtereaux qui s'étaient adossés au mur du gymnase. Néanmoins, quand j'entendis un doux ténor, je m'arrêtai et m'obligeai alors à jeter un coup d'œil discret aux deux amants pour confirmer ce que mon ouïe semblait avoir détecté. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, le gars adossé au mur relevait la jupe de la fille pour caresser ses fesses arrondies et dénudées (elle devait porter un string), la fille dans ses bras essayant d'ouvrir son pantalon et sa braguette.

**-Tanya, pas ici, on ne fera rien ici... **L'arrêta le mec en ressortissant la main de la fille de son jean.

Mon cœur tressauta au fond de ma poitrine. Quelques larmes traitresses vinrent papillonner autour de mes yeux. C'était bien toi ! Toi qui étais si proche d'une autre, toi qui palpais ses formes généreuses et outrancières, toi qui m'avais tant charmée il y a quelques heures sans même que tu ne le saches.

**-Mais Edward, ne fais pas ton prude et laisse-moi t'offrir une gâterie. J'en ai trop envie ! Et toi aussi ! Je le sens !**

**-Tanya, tu connais la règle : je suis venu te chercher au lycée, je me suis affiché avec toi, mais je ne passerai qu'une nuit et une seule nuit au grand maximum avec toi, et ce que tu commences ici ou non ta prestation...**

**-Edward,** t'interrompit Tanya d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre sensuelle, **quand tu m'aura connue sous toutes les coutures et de toutes les façons, crois-moi, c'est toi qui me quémandera une nouvelle nuit**.

**-Ne rêve pas, Tanya !** Rétorquas-tu fièrement. **Crois-moi vraiment quand je te dis que la fille qui réussira à passer deux nuits dans mon pieu, elle n'est pas encore née ! Tu sais à quoi tu ****t'engages maintenant ou tu dégages immédiatement. Je trouverai bien une autre fille pour assouvir mes besoins... Et baiser toute la nuit...**

**-Edward, tais-toi et apprécies. On verra tout ça demain... **Te coupa brutalement Tanya en t'embrassant goulument.

Puis, prestement et agilement, elle baissa ton jean et ton boxer, s'agenouilla devant toi et attrapa ton sexe qu'elle avala immédiatement. Bon Dieu ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Innocente comme je l'étais, je n'avais certes jamais vu de sexe d'homme, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un pénis en érection puisse atteindre une telle taille ! Et encore, j'étais un peu éloignée de vous. Je me demandais si ma vue ne me faisait pas défaut et n'était pas troublée du fait des diverses émotions que j'avais ressenties depuis cette fatidique et honteuse chute dans l'escalier.

Je savais que j'aurais dû partir, que c'était un acte pervers de vous regarder ainsi, mais ce spectacle était stupéfiant : regarder Tanya gober ton sexe et le sucer, enrouler sa langue autour de ton gland, ressortir ta queue et ouvrir davantage sa bouche pour que tu la lui enfonces encore plus profondément dans la gorge lorsque tu appuyais ta main sur sa tête blonde, c'était vraiment surprenant. Mais ce qui était encore plus fascinant, ce qui m'ensorcelait, c'était de t'entendre gémir et d'observer le plaisir de l'orgasme qui apparaissait progressivement sur ton visage et dans tes yeux couleur émeraude. Lorsque tu éjaculas dans sa bouche lui intimant d'une voix rauque de tout avaler, tu étais splendide. Passant outre mes peurs et mes angoisses concernant cet acte si intime entre un homme et une femme, acte qui m'était alors totalement inconnu, je me suis promis que si un jour je recroisai ton chemin, je serai celle qui te donnerais autant de plaisir, si ce n'est plus.

Le lendemain, j'avais d'un côté le secret espoir de te revoir au bras de Tanya : te revoir juste pour t'admirer, profiter de ton physique de dieu grec et de ton époustouflant regard émeraude. Mais, de l'autre côté, tes propos de la veille démentaient le fait que tu sois présent et me faisaient peur : peur, car si tu apparaissais aux côtés de Tanya, cela supposait qu'elle était « celle qui n'était pas encore née » pour toi. C'est anxieuse, que je vis apparaître Tanya seule, mais un grand sourire niais sur le visage et un regard émerveillé, indiquant tout du plaisir qu'elle avait pu ressentir la nuit dernière dans tes bras. J'étais jalouse, oui j'étais jalouse pour un mec dont je ne connaissais rien ! Sauf son divin prénom et son physique de rêve ! (Je ne parlerai pas du peu de ton anatomie typiquement masculine que j'avais pu entre-apercevoir la veille. Juste d'y repenser, j'en rougissais à m'en sentir mal).

La journée suivante eut tôt fait de me décevoir mais aussi de me rassurer.

Décevoir, car je savais que je ne te reverrai plus : la colère virulente de Tanya contre toi en était la preuve. Rassurer, car te voir t'afficher au bras d'une fille aussi superficielle que l'était Tanya me faisait mal et le fait de ne plus te voir à ses côtés signifiait également, pour moi, que tu étais à nouveau libre. J'étais ravie d'entendre Tanya râler et s'énerver. Elle n'avait jamais été repoussée jusque-là par un ressortissant de la gente masculine. Je l'étais moins de savoir qu'elle pestait contre toi, te pourrissant devant ses copines toutes aussi blondes, siliconées et superficielles que l'était Tanya. Je rêvais de prendre ta défense et j'avais adoré entendre la réplique de Jessica :

**-Mais, Tanya, calme-toi ! Je croyais que t'avais pris un pied d'enfer avec ce type beau comme un Dieu !**

**-Ouais, un pied d'enfer ! J'ai jamais connu ça avant, malgré tous les types que j'ai déjà fréquenté et baisé, et tu sais combien la liste est longue. Ce type est une véritable bête de sexe. Il est pratiquement en constante érection et te fais jouir toute la nuit, par tous les trous. Mais, c'est un beau salop. Incapable de te rappeler, ni de décrocher son foutu téléphone quand tu l'appelles !**

**-En même temps, Tanya, t'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne t'a jamais rien promis. N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a affirmé : « Du sexe, rien que du sexe et ce pour une seule nuit ». T'étais donc prévenue qu'il se comporterait ainsi. Et puis, si t'es pas contente, fallait pas choisir un étudiant, t'avais qu'à en rester aux simples lycéens que tu arrives si bien à manipuler !**

**-Oh, putain, Jess, t'arrêtes de prendre sa défense !** Hurla Tanya en tapant du pied. Elle était rouge de colère. Ses traits de Bimbo blonde, déformés par la colère, devenaient hideux et son maquillage coulait. De là où je les observais, j'étais morte de rire ! **Je voulais trop le faire changer d'avis avec cette putain de nuit de folie orgasmique, que je sois celle qu'il choisisse, il est trop ****top au niveau sexe, ce mec ! Et tu sais bien que de tels types, on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue !**

**-Bon, Tanya, tu te calmes immédiatement, sinon je me barre. Il connaît ton numéro ?** Tanya acquiesça. **File-moi le sien, je vais l'appeler de mon portable et on va voir s'il décroche**.

**-Oh ! T'es une super cop, Jess ! Je t'adore ! **

Dans mon coin, je n'en menais pas large. Je croisais les doigts pour que tu ne décroches pas ton téléphone.

**-S'il répond, tu me le prêtes pour une nuit que je m'éclate aussi ? **Devant l'air furieux de Tanya, Jess rajouta : **J'rigole ! **Elle composa le numéro que Tanya lui dictait. **C'est le répondeur : ce numéro n'est plus attribué... Oh, Tanya, je suis désolée.**

**-Putain ! Quel salopard ! Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas voulu qu'on termine la nuit ensemble et qu'on s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il m'a jetée comme une mal-propre de sa chambre d'hôtel quand il en a eu marre de jouir. Je t'assure, Jess, que si je le revois, ma vengeance sera terrible... **Rugit Tanya, les yeux rouges de colère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues bousillant son maquillage, le visage haineux à la pensée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

De mon observatoire, j'étais ravie. Ravie, pourquoi ? Parce que Tanya pleurait et hurlait de rage ? Non, je n'étais pas une si mauvaise fille. Même si Tanya n'était pas une fille très sympathique, surtout avec moi dont elle se moquait perpétuellement, je ne lui aurai jamais souhaité une telle chose. Mais à quoi cela me servait-il d'être ravie ? Je savais déjà que je ne reverrai plus jamais ce bel inconnu, si ce n'est dans mes rêves.

_***L*D*I***_

Notre deuxième rencontre eut lieu le soir de 20 ans à Boston (Massachusetts).

J'avais quitté Phœnix et le domicile maternel depuis déjà 2 ans pour poursuivre mes études à l'université et j'avais eu la chance d'être acceptée dans la prestigieuse université d'Harvard. Au vue de mes excellents résultats, je bénéficiais heureusement d'une bourse d'étude sans laquelle je n'aurais pu entreprendre cette scolarité, et je logeais sur le campus dans un petit appartement avec l'une de mes amies.

J'étais une étudiante sérieuse et solitaire, toujours plongée dans ses livres, passant un temps fou à la bibliothèque, mon deuxième chez-moi comme durant mes années lycéennes. J'effectuais déjà avec passion de multiples stages d'observation liés à mes études, afin de développer la pratique en parallèle de la théorie que j'apprenais à l'université. J'étais une jeune fille toujours aussi timide, peut-être un peu moins maladroite, mais qui avait du mal à se lier avec les autres, qu'il s'agisse de filles et encore plus de garçons.

J'habitais avec une excellente amie, dont j'avais fait la connaissance à mon arrivée à Boston. Elle était originaire de la petite ville où habitait mon père, mais nous ne nous étions jamais croisées lors de mes séjours estivaux chez mon paternel. Elle était dans la même filière que moi. Nous avions sympathisé dès le premier jour. Nous travaillons en binôme et nous nous soutenions lorsque des difficultés se présentaient dans certaines matières. Cela me suffisait amplement.

Mon amie essayait régulièrement de me sortir le soir pour aller boire un pot dans un bar ou danser en discothèque pour rencontrer d'autres étudiants. Mais ces sorties futiles m'intéressaient si peu. Depuis six mois qu'elle était amoureuse, elle me laissait plus tranquille, insistant moins pour sortir et passant ses soirées dans les bras de son copain. J'étais heureuse pour elle et heureuse pour moi, qui retrouvait ma sérénité et mes rêves d'un jeune étudiant de Phœnix aux yeux vert émeraude.

Mais le soir de mes 20 ans, je ne réussis pas à me défiler. Elle et son petit-ami avaient insisté pour me sortir dans un des bars des plus à la mode de Boston, un bar irlandais dans lequel l'ambiance était au top, où la bonne bière coulait à flot et qui présentait de jeunes chanteurs et musiciens qui chantaient et/ou jouaient leurs propres compositions. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de prestations d'étudiants passionnés de musique et de chant, des artistes non-connus et amateurs mais qui, du fait de leur passion, méritaient d'être écoutés et éventuellement appréciés.

Le jour dit, mon amie m'avait enfermée dans ma chambre et notre salle de bain tout l'après-midi : j'avais morflée tellement je n'aimais pas ce type de passions ultra féminines ! Mais j'étais ressortie douchée, manucurée, épilée, légèrement maquillée pour rehausser mes pommettes et souligner la profondeur de mon regard marron, savamment coiffée avec mes cheveux bruns relevés en chignon et habillée d'une robe bleu nuit qui épousait parfaitement mes formes et me faisait un décolleté d'enfer, selon elle. Elle accrocha de longs pendentifs dans le même ton que la robe sur mes lobes d'oreille et me donna une pochette bleutée afin que je puisse y glisser mon porte-feuille et mon téléphone portable. Enfin, elle me tendit une veste cintrée pour que je puisse draper mes épaules en cette mi-septembre. Le seul point sur lequel j'avais pu négocier était les chaussures. J'avais pu échanger les chaussures noires à talon très haut qu'elle me proposait contre de petites ballerines plates, qui certes ne me grandissaient pas, mais qui avaient l'assurance de m'éviter une chute malencontreuse.

Nous étions partis en taxi du campus afin de ne pas avoir à conduire au retour si nous étions fatigués et légèrement ivres (ou plus !). Arrivés devant le bar, de nombreux étudiants attendaient d'entrer en file indienne sur le trottoir. Mon amie ayant réservé pour nous trois, nous passâmes devant tous et entrâmes dans ce bar, où l'atmosphère bien que surchauffée du fait de la foule était fort chaleureuse. Nous nous approchâmes d'une table située à proximité de la scène, mes amis commandèrent des bières irlandaises. J'appréciais le goût de cette bière brune, même si c'était loin d'être mon alcool préféré.

Sur scène, différents artistes se succédaient : les musiques étaient fort variées, allant de compositions classiques à de la variété américaine en passant par de la pop, le rap et le country. Je n'avais jamais vu tant de styles différents mélangés au cours d'une même soirée. Les artistes pouvaient aussi bien être calmes sur la scène que se déchainer totalement jusqu'à plonger dans le public. Parfois, les artistes qui avaient terminé leur prestation scénique se mêlaient aux étudiants que nous étions et discutaient avec nous, nous demandant nos impressions. C'était une soirée musicale totalement éclectique mais fabuleuse et excitante ! Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir cédé aux demandes insistantes de mes amis et d'être venue pour fêter mes 20 ans ici.

Alors que nous parlions avec une jeune chanteuse lyrique accompagnée de son instrumentiste, je sentis soudainement mes battements de cœur s'accélérer et une forte chaleur pénétrer par tous les pores de ma peau. Je levai alors doucement ma tête en direction de l'estrade, et mes battements de cœur qui s'étaient accélérés s'emballèrent complètement lorsque je te reconnus. Tu t'es assis sur le banc face au piano et tu as installé une partition sur le pupitre. Tu as fermé tes yeux pour te concentrer, je t'ai vu passer une main dans tes cheveux en désordre qui me semblaient toujours aussi soyeux, puis respirer lentement. Enfin, tu as soulevé tes paupières en même temps que tes doigts se posaient délicatement sur les touches blanches et noires du clavier du piano. Puis tu as commencé à jouer.

Je te regardais directement dans les yeux : tes prunelles émeraudes n'avaient pas changé. Elles m'hypnotisaient pendant que ta musique douce et légère s'envolait, comme le gracieux vol d'une colombe, et elle m'émerveillait. Les artistes n'étant pas annoncés puisqu'il s'agissait pour la plupart d'étudiants amateurs et passionnés de musique, ton prénom n'avait pas été prononcé. Ma conscience ne pouvait être sûre à 100% qu'il s'agissait bien de toi. Mais mon cœur et ses battements accélérés me criaient que c'était bien toi, que je ne me trompai pas. Je crois que, de toute façon, j'aurai été capable de reconnaitre ton regard vert-émeraude si captivant parmi des milliers de personnes. De plus, je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien, mais mon instinct à Phœnix l'avait pressenti lorsque tu m'avais tenu la main pour me relever. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'achève, je souhaitais que ta composition musicale soit éternelle tellement son harmonie me plaisait. Néanmoins, je rêvais aussi qu'une fois ta prestation achevée, tu descendrais de la scène et tu t'approcherais de notre table pour nous demander si nous avions apprécié ou non ta musique.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas : lorsque tu as achevé ton morceau, tu t'es levé sous les applaudissements et tu t'es dirigé en direction du bar, où le barman t'a servi une bière et où une belle blonde plantureuse t'a immédiatement accosté. J'étais déçue, terriblement déçue. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Profitant de l'absence de son copain qui était allé saluer des amis de sa filière, mon amie m'observait minutieusement. Elle avait bien remarqué que j'avais été bouleversée par ce morceau de musique et que je ne te lâchais pas des yeux. Doucement, elle m'interrogea :

**-C'est lui ?**

J'acquiesçais doucement. Je lui avais raconté mon coup de cœur de Phœnix.

**-Tu vas aller le voir ?**

J'agitai la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de parler, secouée par diverses émotions qui me traversaient. Je mordillais toujours ma lèvre inférieure au risque de me blesser.

**-Écoute, **elle prononça mon prénom**, tu vas aller le voir.** J'essayai de l'interrompre. **Non, laisse-moi parler. C'est sûr que j'aurai préféré que tu aies une première relation amoureuse stable avec un petit-ami qui ferait tout pour toi, comme cela se passe pour moi. Mais ce mec, tu y es complétement accroc alors que tu ne l'as croisé que 3 minutes. Tu n'arrives même pas à te le sortir de ton esprit, tu en rêves chaque nuit. Donc, tu vas aller le voir. Tu ne lui parles pas de Phœnix. De toute manière, soit il ne t'a pas remarquée, soit il t'a oubliée comme la **_**Pom-Pom Girl **_**blonde qu'il a sautée ! Tu prends un pot avec lui, et puis tu avises en fonction de ce que tu ressentiras et de ce qu'il te proposeras. Si tu t'en sens capable, tu passes la nuit avec lui, tu t'éclates et tu le vires de ta tête. Sinon, tu laisses en plan, ça lui fera d'ailleurs une belle jambe **(_ou autre chose_... C'était tellement sous-entendu dans ses propos)**, et tu prends un taxi pour rentrer. Si tu as un problème, tu as ton portable, tu m'appelles. Nous viendrons te chercher. Tu ****n'hésites pas, même à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. **

**-Je... **J'hésitai. **Dis donc, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de me sortir un truc de ce genre, toi qui prône la fidélité avant tout. **

**-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé te faire une telle suggestion. Tant que tu n'en parles pas à mon père, tout va bien ! **S'exclama-t-elle en riant !

**-De toute façon, je ne sais même de quoi je suis capable. Je sais à quoi m'attendre : une nuit, une seule, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, **murmurai-je doucement. Si je t'approchais et que je réussissais à te parler, je savais qu'il faudrait que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Tu ne se contenterais pas de la première base, ou même de la seconde. Mais je m'étais fait une promesse à Phœnix, j'allais essayer de la tenir.** Et puis, regarde-le !**

**-Quoi ? Il est craquant, tu as bon goût !**

**-Non, ce n'est pas cela : regarde-le, il a les yeux plongés dans le décolleté de cette pouf blonde sur-maquillée à la poitrine plantureuse. A Phœnix, c'était déjà le cas avec Tanya, le même genre de fille superficielle et bien fichue, telles les mannequins des défilés de grands couturiers. Regarde-moi ! Qu'ai-je en commun avec ces filles ? Rien ! Je suis brune, un regard plus que banal, de petite taille, avec une poitrine quasiment inexistante ! Comment puis-je lutter contre cette fille-là ?** Dis-je d'une voix triste en désignant la fille du bar. **Même si je m'approche, je n'ai aucune chance d'attirer son attention. Là, on sent trop qu'il est intéressé, ****il va repartir avec elle, à moins qu'il ne la prenne de suite dans les toilettes du bar.**

**-Alors, tu vas une fois de plus m'écouter attentivement. Premièrement, ne te compare pas à ces poufs blondes, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elles intellectuellement et physiquement. Oui, fais-moi confiance : tu es jolie. Et là, ce n'est pas l'amie qui parle ! Ce sont tous les regards des étudiants que je vois sur le campus et qu'ils lancent dans ta direction, ce sont aussi tous ces hommes qui ce soir t'ont matée sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu plais aux hommes, particulièrement quand tu es coiffée, maquillée et vêtue de cette manière. Ta poitrine est bien mise en valeur et elle est loin d'être si petite que tu le penses. C'est celle de la blondasse qui est disproportionnée. **Devant mon air si peu convaincu, mon amie insista. **Miss, il faut que tu prennes conscience de ton physique et de ton potentiel de séduction. Je n'ai pas passé tout l'après-midi dans ta chambre à t'aider,** remarquant mon sourcil qui se levait et mon regard virulent à son encontre, elle modifia ses propos** , enfin à te prendre en otage et à t'imposer ces habits et cette coiffure pour que tu rentres seule. **Respirant un bon coup devant mon air désapprobateur, elle continua. **Deuxièmement, tu crois que tu ne l'intéresses pas. Je dirais le contraire. Je l'ai vu jeter des coups d'œil rapides vers notre table. Alors à moins que cela ne soit moi qui l'intéresse, et à mon avis, il a bien du voir que j'étais accompagnée, il ne pouvait que chercher à te regarder. **Voyant mon intention de la couper à nouveau pour la contredire, elle m'intima le silence d'un geste ferme. **Enfin, troisièmement, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce qui peut se passer ce soir. Vois comme les choses viennent, écoute ce que ton corps ressent, n'oublie pas le préservatif, **je baissais la tête et rougis fortement à cette évocation**, et si tu ne te sens pas capable, n'hésite pas à lui dire non fermement. Puis appelles-nous : on viendra te chercher. Est-ce clair ?**

**-Oui. Merci. **Je lui souriais. **Que ferais-je sans toi ?**

**-Rien, ma belle !** Rigola-t-elle encore une fois. **Vas-tu te décider à aller le voir ? … **Elle se tourna discrètement vers lui...** Oh, non ! Il s'approche ! Prends confiance en toi et n'hésite pas à ****m'appeler si tu as besoin,** rajouta-t-elle doucement en se penchant vers moi pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

**-Salut les filles ! N**ous dis-tu nonchalamment de ton beau ténor qui me fit tressaillir. **Je vous offre un verre ?**

**-Pour moi, non merci, je dois rejoindre mon mec !** Répondit aimablement mon amie en désignant son copain à l'autre bout du bar. **Mais mon amie serait partante, je pense.**

J'acquiesçais : elle était super, c'était juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour me ressaisir et te faire face. Elle se leva, le salua, m'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers son petit-ami.

**-Partante pour une bière ?** Me questionnas-tu.

**-Oui, merci.**

Tu fis signe à l'un des serveurs que tu avais l'air de connaître pour qu'il nous apporte deux Brunes.

**-Alors, comment trouves-tu cette soirée ? Que penses-tu de la musique proposée et des artistes qui se sont produits ?**

**-Dois-je te parler de ta prestation uniquement ? **Souriais-je moqueuse en ta direction. **Et te dire que je l'ai appréciée au plus haut point et qu'il s'agissait certainement de la meilleure de la soirée ?**

**-Hum... Tu peux parler de l'ensemble des musiciens qui se sont produits ce soir, et pourquoi pas de ma composition musicale, mais s'il te plaît soit honnête. J'ai suffisamment entendu de compliments soporifiques d'allumeuses quelconques et idiotes pour ce soir.**

Le serveur déposa nos deux bières sur la table. Sans que je n'eusse le temps de faire un geste, tu sortis un billet de ta poche et tu le lui tendis, avec un généreux pourboire en plus.

**-Merci,** dis-je en prenant la bière pour la goûter.

**-Y a pas de quoi ! **Dis-tu en portant la tienne à tes lèvres souriantes. **Alors, ton avis ?**

J'étais étonnée. Je ne comprenais pas le fait que tu aies repoussé les avances de la blonde du bar. Elles avaient été pourtant tout sauf discrètes, il n'était pas possible que tu les aies manquées. Or, il me semblait que tu les aurais acceptées sans hésitation il y a 4 ans à Phœnix. Aurais-tu changé d'attitude envers les femmes ? Ou simplement les sélectionnais-tu davantage en repoussant celles qui te semblaient idiotes et superficielles ? J'étais vraiment perplexe devant ta nouvelle attitude.

Tu me regardais de tes prunelles émeraudes si envoûtantes. Je commençais à perdre pied devant un tel regard, je sentais mes joues chauffer et s'empourprer. J'espérais que tu mettrais cette réaction sur le compte de l'alcool.

Devant mon silence, tu te penchas vers moi pour me reposer ta question. Ce fut encore pire. Outre le fait d'être subjuguée par ton regard, je me suis sentie happée par la délicieuse odeur si virile qui émanait de toi. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Si je ne te répondais pas, tu allais me prendre pour une folle ou une idiote. Fermant mes paupières et bloquant ma respiration pour reprendre pied, je secouais légèrement ma tête et m'efforçais de concentrer mes pensées sur la réponse que je souhaitais te donner.

**-Mon avis ? Et bien, c'est une belle soirée musicale. Je n'avais vu autant de genres de musique et d'artistes si éclectiques réunis au cours d'une seule soirée. Je n'aurais même pas cru cela possible avant de le voir : mettre sur scène une chanteuse lyrique et un rappeur me semblait auparavant totalement incongru ! **Me rappelant ma surprise de toute à l'heure devant ce duo, je souris. **Il est facile de sentir que tous les artistes sont des amateurs, mais ils sont tellement passionnés par ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils créent, ce qu'ils jouent que nous l'oublions rapidement et que nous passons des moments extrêmement agréables. Il y a vraiment du potentiel, je ne serais même pas surprise si j'apprenais qu'il y avait des chasseurs de nouveaux talents pour maisons de disque dans le pub. Par contre, si toutes ces prestations musicales sont bien réussies et correspondaient bien à l'artiste qui les a composées et interprétées, j'avoue cependant sans hésiter que certaines m'ont plus émue que d'autres.**

Devant ma longue tirade qui me laissait essoufflée, tu souris, de ton sourire en coin que me charmait tant.

**-Et bien, dis donc ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu ma réponse ! Concernant les chasseurs de nouveaux talents, je crois que tu as raison. D'ailleurs, peut-être en es-tu une ? **Je secouais lentement ma tête de gauche à droite pour te démentir. **Tu sembles toi aussi passionnée de musique, serais-tu chanteuse ou instrumentiste ?**

**-Ni l'une, ni l'autre. Juste une fille curieuse qui aime écouter de la bonne musique !**

**-Et alors, quels ont été tes coups de cœur musicaux de la soirée ?**

Je voyais bien que tu crevais d'envie de savoir ce que j'avais pensé de ta composition. J'hésitais sur ma réponse, entre te laisser mariner encore un moment ou te dire de suite la vérité.

**-Et bien, le passage du rappeur m'a enthousiasmée au possible ! Une musique rapide et rythmée, avec un débit de paroles rapide, fluide et bien articulé, un thème porteur sur les discriminations, bref une belle réussite musicale ! J'ai aussi apprécié le passage techno, avec son abondance de percussions et de rajouts de sons synthétiques...** Devant ton air plus qu'interrogatif se demandant si je plaisantais ou non, je continuais. **Certes, c'était un peu bruyant, je te l'accorde, pour une si petite salle que celle de ce pub, mais cette musique était bien entrainante et rythmée. **Tu battis rapidement des paupières, ce qui me montra ta peine ou ta déception de connaître mes pensées, ta frustration sur le fait que je ne disais rien sur ta composition. Je me suis alors fortement enguirlandée dans ma tête, me disant que j'avais peut-être été trop loin. **Je plaisante ! Je suis loin d'être une adepte de ce type de musique. Je voulais juste voir quelle serait ta réaction si je ne parlais pas de ta composition. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi. Moi qui me pensait incapable de mentir correctement... ! **Je te souris pour m'excuser. **Bref, cette fois, parlons sérieusement, parlons bien ! J'ai particulièrement apprécié le chant lyrique et la musique classique de cette soirée. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la chance de parler avec la chanteuse lyrique tout à l'heure. Quant à ta prestation, elle m'a enchantée. Certes, je ne suis certainement pas très objective car dès que je t'entends un piano, je craque. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'harmonie de ta composition et la légèreté du doigté avec laquelle tu jouais. **Ma voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots à peine murmurés alors que je repensais à la musique que tu avais joué tout à l'heure.** On aurait dit du Debussy**, rajoutai-je doucement, te comparant alors à mon compositeur préféré.

**-Tu connais Debussy ?** Tu m'interrompis, étonné.

**-Oui. Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant ? **J'étais interloquée devant ton air stupéfait.

**-Peu de jeunes de notre génération non musiciens connaissent ce grand compositeur de la fin du XIXe siècle.**

**-Oh ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été une jeune fille ordinaire, toujours en contradiction avec son temps !**

**-Et ça me plait bien que tu sois si différente**, me répondis-tu doucement en plongeant ton regard vert-émeraude dans le mien. J'étais encore une fois hypnotisée, mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent. Ton regard était si merveilleux qu'il était normal que je m'y accroches. Mais je me demandais comment tu pouvais soutenir mon regard d'un marron si banal. **Debussy est aussi mon compositeur favori. **Tu caressas doucement ma main posée sur la table à côté de ma bière, m'envoyant à nouveau une décharge électrique, comme à Phœnix. **Toi, la fille aux yeux chocolat, dans lesquels j'aime tant me plonger et même me noyer, je te remercie pour ton compliment sincère sur ma composition musicale**.

J'étais sidérée : avais-je bien entendu ? Que tu me remercie pour ce compliment, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais que toi-même tu me fasses une telle louange sur mes yeux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... Peut-être était-ce là une tactique de drague ? Mais n'avais-tu pas compris que j'étais déjà à toi ?

**-Des yeux chocolat ? Tu as déjà trop bu ou tu te la joues charmeur ce soir ?**

**-Non, c'est une pure vérité**, me rétorquas-tu sûr de toi. **D'ailleurs, cela me donne des envies de chocolat ! Allez, debout ! Je t'emmène prendre un dessert chocolaté !**

**-Ouais, c'est ça !** Répondis-je dubitative. **Je pencherais plutôt pour un genre de compliment que tu sors à toutes les filles que tu veux emballer, comme la blonde plantureuse du bar de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'essayais de te déstabiliser, mais mes faibles tentatives furent vouées à l'échec. J'avais si peu de répartie face à ta si grande expérience.

**-Oh, non, ma belle ! Tu es bien loin du compte. Pour ce type de filles, je n'ai même pas besoin de sortir un compliment. Un échange de regards et une caresse sur leur poitrine opulente me suffisent amplement pour les emballer et les baiser. **Ton langage était cru et direct. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer lorsque je t'entendis évoquer la poitrine de tes précédentes conquêtes, et ce que tu faisais avec elles. En tout cas, tu étais clair comme de l'eau de roche dans ton attitude par rapport aux filles, et je savais à quoi m'attendre si je te choisissais de te suivre. **Mais toi, tu es différente des autres, **murmuras-tu à nouveau**. **Sur ces dernières paroles, tu te levas et me relanças : **Alors, te décides-tu ou non à m'accompagner pour prendre cette douceur chocolatée ?**

J'étais encore assise et j'avais mon regard fixé sur ma bière à peine entamée. Je le levais progressivement de la table, admirant ton corps parfait pour atteindre ton visage aux yeux fascinants. J'étais hésitante, et j'étais sûre que tu le voyais. Je savais que si je refusais ta proposition, non seulement je faillirais à ma promesse faite à Phœnix, mais aussi que je le regretterais toute ma vie. C'est lentement que je me levais, passais ma veste sur mes épaules et attrapais la main que tu me tendais, en pensant que j'avais déjà certainement obtenu plus que ce que tes précédentes conquêtes blondes avaient obtenu de toi : une discussion sincère sur la soirée musicale et un compliment sur mes yeux chocolat.

_***L*D*I***_

Nous sortîmes du pub main dans la main. Émue comme je l'étais, je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon amie pour voir si elle était encore dans le bar et si elle m'avait vue partir avec mon bel ange. Le silence s'était installé entre nous, mais il n'était pas pesant. Il était au contraire agréable et chargé de promesses lorsque nous échangions des coups d'œil discrets l'un envers l'autre.

**-Où m'emmènes-tu ? **Bien que j'appréciais ce silence entre nous, j'étais trop curieuse pour le conserver encore entre nous.

**-Tu verras bien**, répondis-tu en souriant. **Ne sois pas trop curieuse, ma belle !** Devant mon air dépité, tu ajoutas :** Il s'agit d'un endroit que j'aime bien, d'où on a une vue splendide sur la baie du Massachusetts, et où on peut déguster de succulents desserts au chocolat.**

Tu avais l'air si enthousiaste que je te suivis sans hésiter. J'appréciais ce moment durant lequel nous déambulions dans les rues de Boston, main dans la main, en direction de ton « point chocolat ». La nuit étoilée ajoutait encore plus mystère à cette balade.

Nous arrivâmes devant une petite échoppe fort sympathique, humblement décorée et qui proposait de manière toute simple glaces aux parfums variés, macarons chocolatés, profiteroles et chocolat liégeois. Soulagée, je respirais. J'avais un moment craint que tu m'emmènes dans un salon de thé trois étoiles dans lequel je ne saurais me comporter et où j'aurais été très mal à l'aise.

**-Que souhaites-tu ? Si tu es d'accord, on peut prendre un encas à emporter, comme cela je pourrais t'emmener voir la vue splendide dont je te parlais.**

J'acquiesçais et choisis une glace en cornet aux deux chocolats (noir et blanc) recouverte de chantilly, dans lequel le serveur piqua un biscuit sec en forme d'étoile et une jolie ombrelle bleu-nuit. Il me fit un clin d'œil en désignant la couleur de ma robe. J'en étais pantoise ! Tu rigolas doucement, demandant la même chose, sans l'ombrelle !

Nous ressortîmes de l'échoppe et nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers la baie en dégustant notre délicieuse glace chocolatée. Je mettais dans un coin de ma tête le nom de l'échoppe _Aux mille et une glaces_, me promettant d'y revenir avec mon amie. Elle méritait d'être connue, ses glaces étaient divines et donnaient envie d'être toutes goûtées.

Comme tu me l'avais promis, la vue sur la baie du Massachusetts était splendide : la lune et le ciel étoilé se reflétait dans l'écume des vagues océaniques. Ma glace une fois terminée, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction :

**-Quelle merveilleuse vue !**

**-Je n'utiliserais pas ce mot**, me répondis-tu d'une voix douce et sensuelle en t'approchant de moi. **Pas quand tu te tiens à côté de moi à soutenir la comparaison**. Devant un tel compliment, je rougis et baissais la tête.

Tu posais délicatement l'une de tes mains sur ma hanche droite pendant que l'autre relevait doucement mon menton pour que tu puisses capter mon regard chocolat. Envoûtée par tes pupilles émeraude, je te regardais avec passion. C'était la première fois qu'un homme était si proche de moi. Tu dus lire cette passion ou tout au moins ce que tu recherchais sur mon visage ou dans mon regard car, en souriant, ta main remonta de mon menton sur ma joue, puis tu te penchas progressivement et paisiblement vers moi pour poser délicatement tes lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes. Tout au long de cette action, tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, guettant le moindre geste de recul que j'aurais. Lorsque tes lèvres furent sur les miennes, je ressentis un électrochoc dans mon corps entier. Il amplifia lorsque tu picoras mes lèvres de tendres baisers rapides, remontant sur ma joue, pour revenir tendrement sur mes lèvres, puis descendre dans mon cou.

Ensuite, ton baiser, tout en restant agréable, se fit plus dur sur mes lèvres. Je sentis ta langue douce et savoureuse passer lentement sur mes lèvres. Je comprenais alors que tu voulais approfondir notre baiser, me demandant gentiment l'accès à ma langue et à l'ensemble de ma bouche. Les sensations que tu me faisais découvrir étant fantastiques, elles ne pouvaient que s'amplifier si je t'accordais cet accès.

Progressivement, j'ai donc entrouvert mes lèvres, permettant ainsi à ta langue de caresser la mienne et de caresser mon palais. Je gémis doucement. Je ressentis alors un envol de papillons dans l'ensemble de mon corps, comme des notes de musique s'envoleraient harmonieusement sous le doigté délicat d'un musicien. Ce trop plein d'émotions me fit frissonner et vaciller dans tes bras, d'autant plus que tu mêlais nos langues dans un fougueux et dynamique ballet. Tu renforças ta prise sur ma hanche, passant alors ton bras dans le bas de mon dos, pour que nous puissions continuer ce fabuleux baiser, sans que je faiblisse. Pendant ce temps, je glissais délicatement mes mains dans tes cheveux auburn, qui étaient si doux, et que je rêvais de toucher lorsque je t'avais aperçu à Phœnix. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle, les pupilles brillantes de plaisir, que nous avons dû stopper ce baiser pour respirer. Tu me collais alors davantage contre ton corps, je pus ainsi poser ma tête contre ton puissant torse musclé et me reprendre. Mon premier baiser ! C'était mon premier baiser ! Et il avait été fabuleux !

La nuit bostonienne se rafraichissait, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un courant d'air frais en provenance de l'océan. J'aurais pu avoir froid avec ma petite robe décolletée, ma veste fine et mon absence de collants. Mais j'étais bien au chaud dans tes bras, ma tête reposant contre ton cœur dont je pouvais entendre les battements. Je sentis tes mains me caresser la tête, mon chignon d'où commençaient à s'échapper quelques mèches folles, ma nuque, le bas de mon dos.

Je relevais alors la tête vers toi et nos lèvres, tout sourire, se capturèrent à nouveau, nos langues se retrouvèrent avec force et bougèrent fougueusement à l'unisson. Je haïssais de devoir respirer, car cela signifiait que tes lèvres quittaient les miennes. Mais cette fois, elles ne quittèrent pas mon corps. Elles suivirent un tracé invisible jusque dans le bas de mon cou, puis remontèrent vers le lobe de mon oreille droite, où était suspendu un pendentif bleu-nuit. Lorsque tu me mordillas le lobe droit, je ressentis de nouvelles sensations qui me firent gémir plus fort, ce qui te fit rire doucement. Tu resserras ta prise sur moi, ce qui me permit de davantage sentir ton corps, notamment ton bassin. Je ne pouvais alors plus ignorer l'effet que j'avais sur toi. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une érection masculine contre mon bas-ventre, c'était gênant pour moi (et peut-être un peu flatteur, je l'avoue), mais cela ne semblait pas te déranger.

Continuant à mordiller mon lobe droit, tu me murmuras au creux de l'oreille :

**-Souhaites-tu passer la nuit avec moi, jolie princesse aux yeux chocolat ?**

Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, sondant tes pupilles vert-émeraude et ton envie. Ce que j'y vis me fit penser que tu me considérais comme la huitième merveille du monde. Instantanément, je me sentie prête à tout découvrir avec toi, même si cela ne devait durer qu'une seule nuit. J'ai alors acquiescé pour te manifester ma réponse. Toujours sur le même ton, tu as repris :

**-Chez toi ou chez moi ?**

Je fus surprise par ta proposition du « chez moi ». Je pensais que tu ne voulais laisser aucun indice aux filles avec lesquelles tu passais tes nuits afin qu'elles ne puissent pas te recontacter. Je gardais en effet en mémoire le changement de numéro sur lequel Tanya s'était pris la tête. De toute façon, cela ne pouvait être chez moi : d'une part, le campus était loin à cette heure, d'autre part je vivais en colocation et nous nous étions données comme règle d'or de toujours prévenir l'autre avant si nous ramenions quelqu'un pour la nuit.

**-Je vis sur le campus en colocation. Comme ma colocataire m'a certainement vue partir avec toi du pub, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attende à ce que je rentre et elle a sûrement investi l'appartement avec son copain.**

**-Donc ce sera chez moi. Mais, comme je suis de passage à Boston, ce sera ma chambre d'hôtel**.

L'hôtel, voilà ce qui répondait à mon interrogation du « chez moi ». C'était un endroit bien neutre et plus qu'impersonnel.

Tu passas un bras autour de ma taille, et nous primes la direction de ton hôtel. Le fait de marcher dans les rues de Boston me permettait de mieux gérer la pression en inspirant profondément l'air frais de la nuit et de ne pas paniquer devant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ce que j'aurais sûrement fait si nous étions montés dans un taxi.

Passant devant une pharmacie, je t'interrogeais en rougissant :

**-As-tu de quoi nous protéger ? Ou devons-nous acheter ce qu'il faut au distributeur ?**

**-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre**, me répondis-tu en rigolant franchement devant mon air gêné. **Mais si tu veux, on peut prévoir des stocks supplémentaires. **

Joignant le geste à la parole, tu fis glisser une pièce dans le distributeur et me demanda si j'avais une préférence. Question fort embarrassante à laquelle j'aurais été bien incapable de répondre. Je me contentais de t'adresser distraitement un haussement d'épaule. Souriant toujours, tu tapotas le distributeur pour faire un choix, puis tu récupéras quelques pochettes que tu glissas dans une poche de ton pantalon. Tu m'embrassas à nouveau d'une divine manière, où ta langue domina la mienne sans effort, et nous reprîmes alors notre marche vers ton hôtel.

_***L*D*I***_

Arrivés devant ton hôtel, je stoppai net. Tu me regardas interloqué.

**-Tu ne veux plus...?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mais, je … Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans un tel hôtel. **

**-Oh ! Ce n'est que ça !** Rigolas-tu. **Il y a une première fois à tout !**

Première fois ! C'est le cas de le dire ! Pensais-je sérieusement à l'hôtel de luxe dans lequel nous nous apprêtions à pénétrer ou à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avec toi cette nuit, je ne sais pas. C'était un hôtel cinq étoiles, l'un des plus réputés de la ville de Boston.

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte en verre tournante, un portier nous salua :

**-Bien le bonsoir Mademoiselle, Monsieur.**

Alors que je bégayai une quelconque réponse pitoyable, tu inclinas rapidement sa tête pour le saluer et tu me poussas rapidement en direction des ascenseurs. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je me retrouvais seule avec toi et je respirais mieux. Le hall d'entrée magnifiquement bien décoré où se trouvait tant de personnels de l'hôtel m'avait plus qu'intimidée. Tu appuyas sur le bouton du neuvième étage et, pendant toute notre ascension, tu ne lâchas jamais mon regard. Au _bip_ d'ouverture des portes, tu m'attrapas la main pour que je te suive dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de ta chambre, que tu ouvris avec une carte magnétique que tu avais sortie de ta poche arrière.

Dès que nous eûmes pénétrés dans ta chambre, tu ne me laissas pas l'observer, tu fondis sur mes lèvres comme pour assouvir ce besoin vital que tu avais de moi. Je répondis avec joie et fougue à tes baisers, d'autant plus que tu avais déjà fait tomber ma fine veste et que tu stimulais déjà mon corps par des caresses douces sur mes bras, mon dos, ma tête et par des frottements entre ton bassin et le mien. Tu me collas contre le mur, accentuant notre proximité, l'une de mes mains errait dans la douceur de tes mèches rebelles.

Les paroles que tu prononças achevèrent de me rendre folle et me firent lâcher ma pochette bleu-nuit afin que je puisse utiliser mon autre main pour commencer à caresser ton dos parfait et ton torse musclé par-dessus ta chemise.

**-Tu es si sexy dans cette jolie robe bleu nuit. **Je sentis mes joues chauffer et se colorer devant ce compliment. **Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, ma princesse !** Pour me le démontrer, tu accentuas encore la pression de ton bassin sur mon bas-ventre. **J'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai vue dans ce pub, assise avec ton amie. J'ai dû repousser les avances de cette pouf blonde pour pouvoir t'approcher. Et la conversation que nous avons eu sur la musique n'a fait que renforcer cette envie de toi. Je veux te faire mienne, je veux te faire jouir toute la nuit.** Au fur et à mesure de tes propos, tu les ponctuais de baisers de plus en plus appuyés sur mes lèvres, mes paupières, mes lobes, mon cou... Toutes ces parties de mon visage que je ne savais pas aussi sensibles ni réactives. Tu approfondissais également tes caresses sur mes bras, mon dos, mes fesses, mon ventre, ma poitrine, mes cuisses. Je devenais toute chose entre tes bras, me trouvant incapable de parler, ayant comme seules réactions à tes propos mes gémissements et mes rougissements. **Oh, tu es si belle quand tu rougis ! **Je continuais mes petites caresses sur ton corps si parfait, petites caresses que tu semblais apprécier et que j'avais moi aussi envie d'approfondir. J'ouvris alors les boutons de ta chemise découvrant ton torse parfait, dont les muscles se contractais sous le passage de mes doigts. Tu fis alors tomber ta chemise et repris la parole d'une voix plus rauque. **Oui, c'est bon, continue ainsi. Tu le sens, ma belle, comme je te désire ?**

**-Ouiiiiiii,** gémis-je doucement lorsque tu appuyas à nouveau ton érection contre mon bas-ventre.

Tu me pris doucement ma main droite pour la poser sur le renflement de ton jean. C'était dur.

**-Tu le sens comme j'ai besoin de toi, ma puce ? J'en ai rêvé toute la soirée, que tu me prennes en bouche, que je puisse sentir ta jolie langue sur ma queue si dure. **

Oh mon Dieu ! Tu me demandais une fellation ? En étais-je capable ? Je repensais à la scène que j'avais observée il y a quatre ans entre toi et Tanya à Phœnix. Oh ! Oui, j'étais capable de faire aussi bien qu'elle ! Oh, oui, cette nuit était la mienne ! Cette nuit était la nôtre ! Et je me sentais capable de tout !

Alors que je détachais ta ceinture et que j'ouvrais ton jean, je repris tes lèvres avec violence. J'appréciais les baisers que tu me donnais, et j'avais besoin de force et de motivation avant de me lancer dans cet acte inconnu qu'était la fellation. Je suçotais ta langue, me disant qu'il me faudrait faire la même chose avec ton pénis. Tu gémissais. Cela me faisait plaisir à entendre et m'encouragea à glisser le long de ton corps pour tomber à genoux, entrainant dans ma descente douce et préméditée ton jean et ton boxer. Tu ôtas rapidement tes chaussures et terminas d'enlever tes vêtements, leur donnant un léger coup de pied pour les mettre sur le côté. Je regardais alors ton corps entièrement dévêtu : tu étais splendide, un véritable Apollon. J'étais en admiration béate devant tant de beauté.

Je saisis alors ton membre en érection de ma main droite, commençant à le caresser afin de me familiariser avec. Il était dur, mais sa peau était si douce. T'entendre gémir à nouveau me fit plaisir et m'indiquait que je suivais le bon chemin pour t'emmener vers l'orgasme. Puis j'approchai lentement ma bouche de ton pénis, déposant d'abord de petits baisers sur la longueur de ta verge pour me familiariser avec elle. Tes gémissements se renforcèrent, et je sentis ta main se poser sur ma chevelure dont tu défis le chignon, éparpillant les épingles sur la moquette de la chambre. Je passai alors mon pouce sur le gland de ton sexe, d'où sortait le liquide pré-éjaculatoire que j'eus envie subitement de goûter. Je me penchai alors pour passer doucement ma langue, appréhendant un peu le goût. Mais je fus surprise de la douceur de ce liquide, que je continuais à te sucer, accélérant les pressions de ma langue sur ton pénis en érection.

**-Oh, c'est trop bon... Continue... Tu es extra... Cette lenteur est divine... Mais … Plus... J'ai besoin de plus...** Te plaignis-tu... **Prends-moi dans ta bouche**, m'ordonnas-tu.

Je relevais la tête pour te regarder : je détectais alors les signes de l'orgasme qui commençaient à apparaître sur ton visage et dans ton regard. C'est donc fière de moi que je te pris dans ma bouche, essayant d'avaler la majorité de ton pénis et continuant à suçoter ton gland avec ma langue. Je te caressais aussi les testicules de mes doigts fins. Avec ta main posée délicatement sur ma chevelure brune, tu m'imposas un rythme qui te permit d'atteindre rapidement ton apogée. Je sentais ton pénis taper au fond de ma gorge à plusieurs reprises pour ressortir afin de me permettre de respirer correctement. C'était presque jouissif de t'entendre tant gémir.

**-Oh, oui, continue ainsi ma puce, je vais bientôt venir... Oh...Ouiiiiiiiiiiii... ! **Gémis-tu, en pleine transe.

Je gonflais les joues pour te pomper davantage, ton gland tapa une dernière fois le fond de ma gorge, puis je te sentis éjaculer dans ma bouche en plusieurs giclées que je me dépêchais d'avaler. Ayant terminé, je retirai ton sexe de ma bouche, mais je ne me relevais pas immédiatement. Ton corps continuait de trembler suite à l'orgasme dévastateur que tu avais éprouvé. Je te sentais flageolant sur tes jambes à la recherche d'appuis. Je vis alors une de tes mains appuyée contre le mur pour t'éviter de chuter sur moi et je sentis l'autre qui s'était alourdie sur ma tête. Tu repris peu à peu tes esprits et, de tes mains, tu m'attrapas sous les aisselles pour me relever et me coller contre ton corps, me susurrant à l'oreille :

**-Ma belle, tu es extraordinaire ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir rien qu'avec une simple fellation. Tu es une véritable bombe, une véritable pro ! **Ce compliment me fit sourire. Si tu savais que c'était là ma première fellation ! **A mon tour de te rendre la pareille et de te faire jouir avec ma langue.**

Tu passas ta douce main dans mon dos et sur mes côtés à la recherche de la fermeture-éclair de ma robe, que tu trouvas dissimulée sous mon aisselle gauche. Lentement, tu la descendis d'une main jusqu'à ma taille, tout en profitant pour me caresser légèrement le flanc gauche. Tu continuais de me regarder au plus profond de mes yeux. Puis, tu mis tes deux mains sur mes épaules et tu fis glisser doucement ma robe qui vint se déposer délicatement dans un froufrou de soie sur le sol. Je me penchai pour la ramasser, en profitai pour ôter mes ballerines, et la déposai sans avoir à bouger sur le fauteuil de la chambre le plus proche de nous.

Puis, seulement à ce moment-là, je relevai mon regard vers toi. Tu me détaillais lentement, ton regard partait de mon visage pour descendre le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes pieds, s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine et mon intimité encore couvertes de lingerie fine. J'attendais ton verdict légèrement angoissée. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me voyait nue, ou presque, et j'avais peur d'un potentiel rejet. Comme toutes les filles, j'avais des complexes : je trouvais ma poitrine trop petite, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trop de ventre, surtout après avoir mangé une délicieuse glace au chocolat. Bref, je n'étais pas moche à regarder, mais j'étais loin d'être un top-modèle. Je remerciais déjà intérieurement mon amie de m'avoir vêtue d'une nouvelle parure de lingerie en dentelle.

Le silence qu'au début j'appréciais devenait de plus en plus pesant pour moi et m'inquiétait. Cette impression était renforcée par ton regard insistant, que je prenais comme une caresse quand tu m'avais dévêtue, et qui maintenant me faisait frissonner et angoisser. Je baissais la tête et je bloquais ma respiration, ne sachant plus quoi penser, quand tu rompis le silence, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle :

**-Tu es magnifique ! Ta beauté m'avait coupé la voix ! Tu as le corps le plus parfait qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir. Après t'avoir admirée de mes yeux, je meurs d'envie de découvrir avec mes mains et ma langue.**

Devant de tels compliments, la chaleur augmenta dans mon corps et mes joues rosirent subitement.

**-De plus, ces rougeurs te rendent vraiment irrésistibles, **rajoutas-tu en me caressant la joue de tes doigts délicats.

Doucement, tu posas tes mains sur mon corps, reprenant tes caresses cette fois à même ma peau. Puis, tout en embrassant divinement mes lèvres, tu me soulevas et me posas délicatement sur le lit après avoir ouvert les draps. Tu m'allongeas délicatement sur le dos. Continuant tes baisers et tes caresses, tu te plaças sur mon corps, ton sexe qui reprenait de la vigueur entre mes jambes, sans pour autant t'appuyer de tout ton poids sur moi. J'avais l'impression que tes douces et légères mains de pianiste étaient partout : elles vénéraient mes joues, mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses, l'arrière des mes genoux... Tu faisais de moi ton instrument idéal sur lequel tu pianotais toutes les parties ultra-sensibles et réactives de mon corps, ce dernier se transformant en gigantesque incendie.

Tes cajoleries sur ma poitrine se firent plus insistantes et tu m'ôtas mon soutien-gorge en dentelles, le balançant au loin dans la chambre. Tes doigts caressèrent d'abord l'arrondi de mes seins, puis ils vinrent exciter mes tétons qui durcirent immédiatement te montrant tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour toi. Pendant que je gémissais doucement, tu me surpris quand tu vins apposer ta bouche sur mes tétons, t'occupant d'eux à tour de rôle avec ta délicieuse langue. C'étaient des sensations divines, qui me faisaient mouiller de plus en plus mon string. Ta langue continua de descendre le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur mon nombril qu'elle chatouilla.

Puis, tu me regardas à nouveau me demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'ôter le dernier rempart de vêtement qui me protégeait. Un nouveau gémissement te donna mon accord lorsque tu effleuras d'un doigt mon sexe humide par-dessus mon string. Tu le fis glisser le long de mes jambes, tu en profitas pour les caresser. Tes doigts se posèrent alors doucement et sensuellement sur ma féminité, écartant lentement mes lèvres intimes pour caresser ma fente humide. Ta merveilleuse langue les rejoignit alors, s'attardant davantage sur mon clitoris qu'elle lécha et chatouilla. Les sensations qui traversèrent mon corps étaient indescriptibles. Ignorant tout de la masturbation, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Ce n'était que du bonheur, du bonheur à l'état pur et du plaisir. Je te montrai que j'appréciai en gémissant, en caressant tes cheveux soyeux et en te demander de continuer tes bienfaits.

Soudain, je sentis un de tes doigts s'introduire en moi, dans mon vagin. C'était délicieux, surtout lorsque tu le remuais légèrement. Tu poursuivais tes mouvements linguaux sur mon clitoris que je sentais gonfler de plaisir. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il allait éclater quand tu introduisis un second doigt. Heureusement que tu caressais vivement mon bouton de plaisir de ta langue, car cette fois c'était légèrement douloureux. Ta langue accéléra alors son mouvement circulaire sur mon clitoris pendant que tes doigts tournaient dans mon antre bouillonnante, écartant légèrement mes parois vaginales. Tous tes gestes si doux et si précis faisaient monter en moi une boule d'énergie qui me faisait perdre pied, qui me faisait t'en demander plus et plus vite, et qui vint subitement éclater en millions d'étoiles devant mes yeux et dans mon esprit alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient fortement et que ma respiration devenait saccadée. Je criais. J'avais perdu pied, je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni qui j'étais. Était-ce cela un orgasme ? J'avais apprécié. J'avais vraiment apprécié. J'en redemandais déjà ! Alors que tu retirais tes doigts de mon antre et que tu les léchais consciencieusement, je ressentis de suite un sentiment de manque. Je me plaignis et tu vins m'embrasser, la langue forçant le passage de mes dents pour caresser la mienne d'un mouvement violent et possessif, mais au combien jouissif.

Tu te penchas vers le tiroir de la table de nuit et attrapa une pochette que je supposais être un préservatif. Tu la déchiras, en sortis la protection que tu plaças de suite sur ton sexe en érection. J'avoue que, vu sa vigueur, je me demandais comment il allait pouvoir entrer dans mon vagin si étroit, mais je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer que tu m'embrassais à nouveau : les lèvres, les lobes, le cou, la poitrine. Tu me caressais également l'ensemble de mon corps, et plus particulièrement mon intimité, réintroduisant légèrement un doigt dans mon antre humide.

**-J'aime te voir si mouillée pour moi, si prête pour que ma queue te pénètre enfin. Tu vas éprouver un orgasme comme tu n'en a jamais connu auparavant. Je veux t'entendre crier ta jouissance, ma belle !**

Me pensant prête, tu me regardas droit dans les yeux de tes pupilles envoûtantes; tu m'écartas les cuisses et tu plaças ton sexe à mon entrée. Tu me pénétras rapidement, brisant d'un coup sec mon hymen, créant une brûlure affreuse dans mon vagin. Je sentais un liquide couler le long de mes cuisses et mes larmes perlèrent aussitôt face à la douleur ressentie. Je me contractais et je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Surpris, tu l'étais. En colère aussi, j'aurais dit.

**-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? … Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais vierge ? J'aurais pu y aller plus doucement ! **Devant mon air perdu et terrorisé par ta grosse voix, tu t'adoucis, me caressant alors doucement mes joues, embrassant mes lèvres pour me calmer, effaçant mes larmes de ta douce langue. **Si j'avais pu seulement penser que... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu... Je t'en prie, respire, décontracte-toi, la douleur va passer, je te le promets, et tu vas ressentir d'autres sensations beaucoup plus agréables. **

Tu continuais à m'embrasser pour m'apaiser car tu avais compris que j'appréciais tes baisers. Tu repris tes caresses sur mon corps, notamment sur la poitrine et mon ventre, essayant cependant de bouger le moins possible pour que je m'habitue à ta présence dans mon antre. La douleur s'effaçait légèrement mais restait lancinante. Je sentais aussi tu avais de plus en plus de difficulté à ne pas bouger en moi. Je caressais alors tes épaules et ton dos indiquant que tu pouvais reprendre de doux mouvements, ce que tu t'empressas de faire tout en continuant d'observer mon visage. Tes mouvements en moi s'accélèrent, la douleur ne s'amplifiait pas, mais je ne ressentais pas pour autant plus de plaisir alors que je le voyais apparaître progressivement sur ton visage.

Tes paroles me le prouvèrent :

**-Oh, ma belle, tu es si bonne, si serrée autour de ma queue, si chaude. C'est si bon de te sentir ainsi... Je t'en prie, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !**

Tu accéléras tes mouvements du bassin, alors que je continuais à te caresser le dos et les fesses pour te montrer que tout allait bien pour moi. Tu commenças à venir me caresser au point où étaient joints nos deux corps. Cela me faisait plus de bien. C'était agréable. Mais alors que tu criais ton plaisir et que tu te déversais dans le préservatif, je n'éprouvais pas le même orgasme que tu m'avais fait connaître préalablement avec tes doigts et ta langue. Comme si cette fois, je n'avais pas eu la clé nécessaire pour y parvenir. J'étais cependant heureuse d'être parvenue à te faire jouir. Pour te montrer que je ne t'en voulais pas de la douleur ressentie il y a peu, je repris tes lèvres pour t'embrasser alors que tu étais encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Tu répondis enfin à mon baiser, idolâtrant ma langue et mes lèvres.

Puis, tu sortis de moi et t'écartas pour ôter le préservatif. Que tu sois enfin sorti de moi me fit du bien, je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mais que tu t'éloignes de moi ainsi me rendit vulnérable, fragile, tremblante, blessée. Je savais que tout était déjà fini, que tu me demanderais dans quelques instants de me rhabiller et de quitter ta chambre, comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire avec tes précédentes conquêtes. Je me recroquevillais alors sur moi massant mon ventre douloureux d'un geste discret et fermant les yeux d'une part afin de retarder ce moment, où tu me dirais te quitter ta couche et d'autre part afin d'éviter que mes larmes inondent mes joues.

Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise quand je me sentis soulevée, un de tes bras sous mes épaules, l'autre sous mes genoux.

**-Mais...**Bégayais-je... **Que fais-tu ? Où m'... ? **J'avais tout d'un coup peur de me retrouver dans le couloir complétement nue.

**-Relax bébé ! Je t'emmène juste dans la salle de bains !**

Tu allumas la lumière, puis me déposa sous la douche me demandant si je pouvais tenir debout sans ton aide. J'acquiesçais. Tu réglas l'eau chaude sur la pomme de douche et tu l'allumas doucement, me plaçant dessous. Tu commenças à me laver doucement avec un gel douche à l'odeur d'amande, ôtant de mon visage le peu de maquillage qui me restait de mon début de soirée. Tous tes gestes n'avaient rien de sensuels, mais ils étaient tendres et doux et ce dont j'avais alors besoin.

Tu me regardais de tes yeux verts et moi de mes yeux chocolat. Nous ne pouvions détacher notre regard l'un de l'autre. Je crois que tu étais toi-même étonné de ta douceur envers moi. Puis tes doigts glissèrent le long de mon cou, sur ma poitrine, toujours en douceur et sans sensualité malsaine. Ils arrivèrent sur mon ventre, puis sur mes cuisses. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, je les suivais de mon regard. Quand ils se posèrent sur mes cuisses, je fus honteuse de voir des traces de sang. J'essayai alors de repousser ta main, tu m'en empêchas.

**-Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi te laver doucement, profite de ces caresses, **me murmuras-tu**. **

Tu continuas de me laver avec des gestes tendres : mes jambes, mes fesses, mon dos, puis mes cheveux. Tout était doux, tout était agréable. J'appréciais ce massage sous l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait lentement. Une fois que tu eus fini, tu reposas le gel douche. Je l'attrapai alors et te fis comprendre que j'aimerai à mon tour te laver, te rendre la pareille. Tu acquiesças en me souriant et je partis à la découverte de ton corps, te lavant doucement le visage, tes épaules, ton torse musclé, ton dos, tes fesses, tes jambes. Comme toi tout à l'heure, je m'abstiens de toucher ton sexe. Je faisais en sorte que tous mes gestes ne soient que douceur envers toi, qu'il n'y ait aucune connotation sexuelle durant ce moment tendre et délicieux.

Une fois nos corps lavés, nous restâmes sous l'eau chaude à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis tu caressas mes joues et tu te penchas sur moi pour prendre mes lèvres. Tu me donnas un doux baiser qui devint progressivement sensuel puis fougueux. J'appréciais vraiment.

**-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su, je...**, Tu commençais à t'excuser. Je t'interrompis alors en posant deux de mes doigts sur tes lèvres : tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable, je ne t'avais rien dit.

**-Chut...Tout va bien maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

**-Mais tu n'as pas joui et... Je n'ai pas su tenir suffisamment longtemps pour toi... Je ne voudrais pas que tu gardes un souvenir douloureux de ta première fois...**

**-Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, de bons souvenirs, j'en aurais... Tu m'as quand même donné un orgasme fabuleux avec ta langue et tes doigts, c'était mon premier orgasme... Et tout va bien maintenant. Embrasse-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande**.

**-Avec plaisir, ma belle !**

Tu fondis sur mes lèvres, me donnant encore un baiser différent de tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter jusqu'ici. Il était plus que passionné, celui-là. Quant tu t'arrêtas, j'étais à bout de souffle, sur le point de jouir et m'évanouir. Avec un seul baiser ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Tu étais à nouveau souriant, tu avais deviné mon extase.

Tu repris alors mes lèvres sans t'y attarder, descendant le long de mon cou, mordillant mes lobes. Tu continuas ta descente buccale sur mes seins tandis que tes mains ne demeuraient pas inactives et me caressaient le reste du corps. Sentant tes lèvres sur mes tétons qui durcissaient, je gémissais. L'eau chaude qui continuait de couler accentuait ce sentiment de bien-être que j'éprouvais. Alors que ta bouche remontait sur la mienne, tes mains se posèrent délicatement sur mon ventre, mes fesses, mes cuisses, puis elles caressèrent légèrement mon intimité frémissante.

Tu murmuras à mon oreille :

**-Laisse-moi te donner ton second orgasme. Laisse-moi te guider sur les chemins de la jouissance. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Fais-moi confiance.**

Comme lorsque nous étions arrivés dans ta chambre, tu ponctuais chacun de tes arguments de baisers sur ma bouche, dans mon cou, sur mes lobes... me laissant ainsi pantoise et surtout frustrée que tu n'approfondisses aucun d'entre eux. Gémissante sous les caresses habiles de tes mains et sous tes savants baisers, j'acceptais. Fou de joie, tu m'embrassas le cou, le suçotant jusqu'à me marquer au fer rouge de ta langue.

Tes caresses linguales descendirent progressivement le long de mon corps, accompagnées de celles de tes mains, et arrivèrent à mon intimité. Tu étais alors à genoux devant moi. Lorsque je sentis ta langue se posait à nouveau sur mon clitoris, je soupirais de soulagement pendant que tes doigts prirent possession de mon antre humide où tu en glissas doucement deux d'entre eux. Ce n'était plus douloureux, comme la première fois. Ils bougèrent dans mon vagin pendant que ta langue tournoyait sur mon bouton d'amour. Tu augmentais la pression de ta langue et la rapidité de tes doigts en moi jusqu'à ce que les frémissements de mon vagin et mes gémissements t'indiquent que j'avais atteint le septième ciel. C'était si bon un tel orgasme. J'en tremblais encore, d'autant que ta voix rauque continuais de m'émoustiller. Heureusement que tu me tenais la taille, sinon je me serais écroulée.

**-Mon Dieu ! Tes doigts et ta langue sont véritablement magiques ! **Murmurai-je, des étoiles encore dans les yeux.

**-Oh, sache que tu as si bon goût, ma belle. Je ne laisserais rien perdre, tu es délicieuse**, rajoutas-tu en continuant de me lécher du bout de ta langue. **Et puis, tu es si belle dans ta jouissance**. Retirant tes doigts de mon antre, tu en mis un dans ta bouche. **Souhaiterais-tu te ****goûter ?**

Devant mon air interrogatif, tu te relevas et tu amenas ton second doigt près de mes lèvres. Je l'avalais alors lentement, le léchant, le suçotant. C'était bizarre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Je crois par contre que cette action que je lèche ton doigt couvert de ma cyprine te rendis fou de désir pour moi, envie que tu manifestas avec une puissante érection contre mon bas-ventre.

Devant la puissance de ton désir pour moi, j'étais un peu perturbée : d'un côté je craignais d'avoir à nouveau mal lorsque tu pénétrerais à nouveau mon vagin, de l'autre j'avais envie de pouvoir garder à l'esprit une expérience non douloureuse et découvrir le plaisir de cette manière-là. Tu étais hésitant dans tes propos, essayant de te dominer pour faire disparaître ton érection.

**-Oh... Ma princesse, j'ai encore envie de toi... **Me dis-tu d'une voix rauque qui trahissait ton désir pour moi, pour mon corps. **Je comprendrai que tu refuses, mais je te promets de ne te faire que du bien cette fois-ci... Comme avec mes doigts et ma langue... Je t'en prie, accepte... Tu es si belle, si bonne, si bandante... Je serais tout doux... Je veux vraiment t'offrir un beau souvenir pour cette première nuit.**

Tes paroles qui révélaient l'intensité de ton désir tout en essayant de me rassurer étaient adorables. Je t'embrassais alors du bout des lèvres pour te donner mon accord. Tu essayas alors de me sortir de la douche, pour me ramener vers la chambre pensant sûrement que je serais plus confortable dans le lit. Mais là je bloquais. L'eau chaude m'avait tellement fait du bien et apaisée que je souhaitais rester sous ce jet d'eau continue et relaxant. Tu compris mon envie lorsque je te désignais le pommeau de la douche des yeux.

**-Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ici sous la douche ?**

Un peu anxieuse, je hochais doucement la tête. Tu me plaquas alors doucement le long du mur, reprenant tes douces caresses sur mon corps. Je n'étais pas en reste : mes mains glissaient sur ton dos, tes pectoraux, allant jusqu'à ton pénis érigé pour moi. Tu soupirais de bien-être. Tu m'embrassa de nouveau, accentuant tes cajoleries sur ma poitrine et sur mon intimité. Je fermais les yeux pour ressentir, j'étais bien, c'était agréable. J'essayais d'oublier que j'étais anxieuse. Entre mes gémissements, je te demandais de continuer doucement. Tu plaças alors ton pénis à mon entrée, me pénétrant lentement de ton gland pour ressortir aussitôt afin que je m'habitue à ta présence.

Tu recommenças tes pénétrations, qui devinrent au fur et à mesure plus profondes, mais tu continuais à ressortir aussi vite de mon antre. Je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas mal, ton petit manège commençait à faire bouillir mon sang et à me rendre impatiente. Tu souris lorsque tu t'en rendis compte, allant à nouveau mordiller mon lobe et me susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

**-Tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire, princesse ?**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Continue s'il te plait ! Mais reste un peu plus longtemps en moi !**

Tu ne te fis pas prier davantage, me pénétrant à nouveau et restant plus longtemps. Je soupirais de bien-être et toi de plaisir.

**-Que c'est agréable d'être en toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme ta chatte est si chaude et si serrée autour de ma queue. Oh, oui ! Je suis si bien dans tes chaires tendres et humides. **

Tu commenças alors à bouger, me demandant si tout était bon pour moi.

**-Oh, oui, ça va continue ! Je me sens si bien ! **J'appuyais alors sur tes fesses pour les caresser. En faisant ce geste, tu t'enfonças encore plus en moi.** Oh ! Ooohh !** Je fus surprise ! Craignant de m'avoir fait à nouveau mal, tu t'arrêtas de bouger en moi. J'étais furieuse, je voulais que tu reprennes, c'était si bon. Je te manifestais mon envie. **C'est bon, tout va bien, je t'en prie, bouge ! Ton inaction me pèse !**

C'est avec un grand sourire que tu repris tes mouvements dans mon vagin. Tout était si différent par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je n'éprouvais aucune douleur, seulement du plaisir... Un plaisir qui me semblait grandir au fur et à mesure que tu accentuais tes coups de rein. Tes mains ne demeuraient pas inactives et continuaient de me caresser le corps, ta langue trottait également dans mon cou. C'était si bon. Tu levas doucement ma jambe gauche pour la placer sur ta hanche, accentuant ainsi la pénétration. Je faillis défaillir tellement c'était bon. Tes mains se placèrent alors sur mes hanches pour me soutenir et tes va-et-vient prirent un rythme merveilleux. Ils devinrent de plus en plus rudes, encore plus profonds que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

**-Remonte ta jambe droite sur ma hanche... Vite... **Me soufflas-tu entre deux coups de reins. Ton souffle; que je sentais dans mon cou, devenait saccadé comme le mien. Je me dépêchais de faire ce que tu m'avais dit, levant ma jambe droite, liant autour de ta taille mes deux jambes entre elle. **Oh ! Putain ! T'es trop bonne ! Tu es si serrée que c'est un délice d'être en toi. Oh ! Putain ! Je crois que je vais bientôt... **

J'avais l'oreille proche de ta poitrine, j'entendais les battements de ton cœur s'accélérer alors que je sentais le mien sur le point de défaillir. Les sensations que je ressentais avec toi au fond de moi étaient divines.

**-Oh ! Oui ! Dieu que c'est bon ! **Soufflais-je à mon tour. **Moi aussi, j'y suis presque... Je... Mon Dieu, c'est si différent de tout à l'heure... Je vais… Ohhhhhhhh... Oui, continue ainsi !**

Tu sortis de mon antre pour y revenir avec encore plus de force et intensifier à nouveau tes coups de rein. En même temps, tu m'embrassais et tu descendais ton pouce sur mon bouton d'amour pour le caresser. Tous ces gestes compilés me firent perdre la tête et je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer sur ton pénis, alors que je hurlais mon plaisir dans tes bras. Tu me suivis dans l'orgasme immédiatement, criant toi aussi ton plaisir. Je sentis que tu te déversais en puissantes giclées au fond de mon antre.

**-Tu es merveilleuse !** Me murmuras-tu au creux de l'oreille.

C'est à bout de souffle que tu me reposas sur le sol sans cependant me lâcher, car je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. J'étais encore éblouie de l'orgasme et du plaisir que j'avais ressenti. C'était si différent du plaisir que tu m'avais fait ressentir avec ta langue et tes doigts, beaucoup plus fort et plus puissant, jusqu'à en devenir quasiment irréel. Et surtout c'était tellement différent de la première fois où ton sexe m'avait fouillée. Lorsque tu te retiras de mon corps, je ressentis une impression de vide, comme si j'étais désormais incomplète.

Tu me tenais toujours contre toi, nos respirations redevenant à peine normales. Tu arrêtas l'eau, qui avait continué de couler pendant notre fusion, puis tu nous sortis de la douche. Tu m'enveloppas dans une grande serviette de l'hôtel, me frictionnant le dos pour me sécher. Tu en passas une autour de ta taille. Puis tu me reportas jusqu'au lit où je rougis en voyant les draps tâchés de sang. Voyant ce que j'observais, tu secouais la tête.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... C'est un hôtel, ils ont l'habitude...**

**-Mais...**

**-Tu sais, ils doivent parfois récupérer des chambres dans des états pire que ces draps-là, avec champagne, chantilly et coulis de fraise. Et je parle en connaissance de cause ! Là, maintenant, tu as une petite mine et tu as besoin de repos.**

Tu m'allongeas et me rejoignis dans le lit, me collant contre ton torse musclé en entourant ma taille de l'un de tes bras. Tu nous recouvris avec une couverture et je posais ma tête sur ton épaule. Je baillais, éprouvée par toutes nos activités nocturnes qui étaient si nouvelles pour moi. Connaissant tes habitudes avec les filles, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que tu sois encore là à mon réveil, alors je te murmurais au creux de ton oreille :

**-Merci, c'est vraiment la plus belle nuit de ma vie.**

**-Y a pas de quoi ! Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! **

Tu m'embrassas légèrement et, alors que tu murmurais une douce mélodie, je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur.

_***L*D*I***_

Tes exquises caresses et tes savoureux baisers me réveillèrent. Certes, j'étais étonnée que tu sois encore auprès de moi, mais j'étais encore fatiguée de nos ébats et je grognais.

**-C'est déjà le matin ?**

**-Oh, non, ma princesse ! Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que je tiens une telle beauté dans mes bras ?**

Afin de me sortir de mon état somnolent, tu glissas sur mon corps, approchant d'abord ta bouche de mes tétons qui pointaient déjà outrageusement montrant ainsi toute mon excitation, la déposant ensuite sur mon intimité après avoir tracé une ligne imaginaire de baisers sur mon ventre et titiller mon nombril. Lorsque je sentis ta langue sur mon clitoris et tes doigts me pénétrer, je fus immédiatement en transe et je gémissais :

**-Seigneur ! Quel fabuleux réveil ! J'en veux tous les matins de ce style !**

Mes mains caressant tes doux cheveux, je sentis ton sourire contre moi alors que tu continuais tes manœuvres dont tu accroissais le rythme et qui m'entrainèrent à mon apogée. J'étais cette fois bel et bien réveillée, attendant la suite avec impatience, et je te vis tendre la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif, que tu t'empressas de passer sur ta vigoureuse érection. Tu me pénétras rapidement, nous gémîmes de concert tellement c'était agréable. Tu nous imposa alors un rythme intense et soutenu, qui nous amena rapidement aux portes de l'orgasme. Lorsque ta main caressa l'endroit où étaient joints nos corps, je vis mille et une merveilles apparaître et mes parois vaginales se resserrèrent sur ta verge gonflée qui tressauta alors et se déversa dans le préservatif. Notre jouissance fut aussi puissante que sous la douche. Et surtout, j'avais aimé voir ton visage en plein orgasme : il était magnifique ! Tu t'étais complètement abandonné, la bouche entrouverte, le regard éclatant. Après avoir repris conscience, tu t'écartas de moi le temps d'enlever le préservatif, puis le sommeil nous happa à nouveau.

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, ce fut pour constater que tu étais encore endormi. L'aube pointait légèrement entre les persiennes, il devait être 5h30, peut-être 6h. J'admirais ton visage pendant ton sommeil : tu semblais être un ange. Tu remuas quelque peu, me rapprochant de ton torse musclé. Je sentis alors ton pénis contre ma cuisse qui éprouvait une légère érection matinale. Tout cela exacerbait mes sens et me donnait envie de toi. Je me demandais si j'oserais faire comme toi tout à l'heure et te caresser pendant ton sommeil pour te manifester mon envie. Hésitante, je me mordillais ma lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois que j'avais un dilemme à résoudre. Ton bras resserra ta poigne sur mes hanches me décida à entrer en action et c'est donc lentement que ma main descendis vers ton pénis pour le flatter. J'avais à peine commencé mes va-et-vient sur ta longueur que tu te mis à gémir et que tu marmonnas :

**-Alors, ma belle, c'est comme cela qu'on profite d'un homme endormi et sans défense ?**

Rougissante de t'avoir réveillé et gênée face à tes propos, je retirais vivement ma main, que tu attrapas de suite d'une main ferme pour la remettre où elle était placée.

**-Oh, non, maintenant que tu as commencé, tu vas devoir finir le travail. C'était tellement ****agréable**.

Je repris alors mes mouvements d'abord sur ta longueur entière, puis ensuite plus particulièrement sur ton gland, où je sentis arriver le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Tes mains n'étaient pas en reste et me caressaient de partout. C'est en même temps que nous prononçâmes les mots au combien espérés :

**-J'ai envie de toi ! **Le fait d'avoir été si synchrones nous fit éclater de rires.

Tu repris alors la parole :

**-Attrape un préservatif !** Confuse et déroutée, je te regardais.** Et oui, ma belle, il faut que tu apprennes à les mettre**. Je me penchai vers la table de nuit, attrapai une pochette. **Ouvre la pochette sans déchirer la protection avec tes ongles. **Pendant que je suivais tes instructions, tu me effleurais mon corps de tes douces mains. **Voilà, puis tu place le bout sur mon gland et tu déroules le plastique progressivement sur ma verge. Profite-en pour me caresser de tes doigts délicieux, c'est toujours plus agréable. Oui, comme cela, ma belle, **gémis-tu en réponse à mon toucher sur ta verge.** Et maintenant, voyons voir si tu es prête, **rajoutas-tu en tâtant de tes longs doigts de pianiste ma fente humide. **Oh ! Que oui ! Tu es déjà si mouillée**.

**-Rien que pour toi, je n'attends que toi**, murmurai-je.

Tu me rallongeas sur le dos et, me surplombant, tu me pénétras vivement. J'avais l'impression que plus nous faisions l'amour, plus c'était un régal. Tes coups de rein s'accélèrent, m'imposant un rythme rapide que j'appréciais tant. Tu me soulevas soudain une jambe pour la déposer sur ton épaule, puis l'autre jambe. C'était incroyable ! J'avais la sensation que tu me pénétrais encore plus profondément. Nous gémîmes bruyamment, nous embrassant violemment, marquant nos corps de suçons pour se montrer notre plaisir. Tes coups de rein devinrent alors de plus en plus dynamiques nous approchant alors de notre jouissance, que tu déclenchas en pinçant mon clitoris. J'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions alors plus qu'un. L'orgasme fut dévastateur pour nous deux. Tu t'écroulas sur moi de tout ton poids. Complétement tremblants, nous avions un mal fou à retrouver une respiration normale, à revenir prendre pied dans la réalité. Cela avait été tellement bon. C'est repue de plaisir et de bonheur que je m'endormis une dernière fois entre tes bras, une fois que tu eus ôté et jeté le préservatif.

_***L*D*I***_

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, le soleil automnal pénétrait davantage dans la chambre...

Et je m'aperçus que j'étais seule.

Tous tes effets personnels avaient disparu. Bien que je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'avais déjà eu de la chance que tu ne me jettes pas de la chambre une fois que tu fus satisfait et de m'endormir dans tes bras, mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de se serrer. J'avais passé une magnifique nuit, je pouvais m'estimer satisfaite. Mais j'aurais aimé tellement plus, te découvrir davantage, continuer à parler musique avec toi, et revivre de telles nuits dans tes bras.

Je me redressais alors sur le lit, m'asseyant difficilement en tailleur sur le lit (nos ébats m'avaient laissée quelques courbatures), afin de pouvoir lire l'heure : il était 9h15. Si je voulais être à l'heure en cours, il fallait que je me dépêche.

Tournant alors la tête vers l'oreiller sur lequel tu avais reposé, j'eus la surprise et le plaisir de découvrir une courte lettre. Un peu anxieuse de ce que j'allais lire, je dépliais lentement le papier à entête de l'hôtel pour te lire. Tu avais une magnifique écriture.

_Ma princesse aux yeux chocolat,_

_C'est bien la première fois que je laisse un mot à une fille avec qui je passe la nuit._

_Mon avion décolle tôt ce matin. _

_La chambre est payée jusqu'à midi. N'hésite pas à prendre une douche et commander un pdj._

_Tu as vraiment été parfaite cette nuit. C'était extraordinaire ! _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir dans tes bras._

_Rien que pour ça tu ne seras pas oubliée !_

_- E -_

J'étais heureuse de lire tes mots. Mon cœur s'emballa. Cela voulait-il dire que si tu n'avais pas eu d'avion tu serais resté ? Non, je m'emballai certainement ! L'avion n'était qu'une piètre excuse. Sinon, tu m'aurais réveillée ou laisser un numéro où te joindre. Au moins je savais que tu avais vécu une aussi belle nuit que moi !

Ne retenant que la partie qui m'intéressait de la lettre, je me précipitai souriante sous la douche où nous avions partagé de si merveilleux moments. D'y repenser, le rouge me monta aux joues ! Puis je sautai dans mes vêtements que tu avais sûrement du tous réunir sur un fauteuil, me souvenant qu'hier soir, nous les avions plutôt éparpillés. J'attrapai ta lettre que je glissai dans ma pochette et sortis de la chambre en courant.

Devant l'hôtel, je fis signe à un taxi qui me déposa devant chez moi, où je me changeai ultra-rapidement. J'attrapai alors mon sac de cours pour courir à la fac. Essoufflée, j'arrivai juste au moment où les portes de l'amphithéâtre étaient en train se fermer.

_***L*D*I***_

Une fois sorties de l'amphithéâtre où, pour la première fois, les cours m'avaient paru tellement fades alors que je rêvais à nous deux, mon amie m'interrogea sur la nuit que j'avais passée. Ses questions n'étaient en rien déplacées, elle n'attendait aucun détail intime ou croustillant. Elle souhaitait juste savoir si j'allais bien et si j'avais été heureuse, ce que je m'empressai de lui confirmer.

Elle me murmura alors :

**-Je suis contente pour toi que tout se soit si bien passé. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras ****jamais. **Je secouais la tête négativement. **Et surtout que tu oseras aller plus vers les garçons afin que tu puisses construire une relation saine et sérieuse. C'est la clef de l'Amour.**

**-Ça va être dur de trouver un garçon qui puisse autant assurer que lui ! Et en plus que j'aime ! La barre est haut placée maintenant.**

**-Ne l'a-t-elle pas toujours été ?** Rigola-t-elle. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Pour lui faire plaisir, pour lui montrer que j'étais plus extravertie, j'acceptai alors plus souvent de sortir avec elle et son copain rejoindre d'autres amis pour des soirées dans des bars ou en discothèques. Même si je me laissais trainer dans ces endroits-là, aucun garçon ne m'attirait suffisamment pour que j'envisage ne serait-ce que de l'embrasser.

Un soir, l'un d'entre eux, un dénommé Mike, sut se faire plus convaincant et j'acceptai de lui prêter mes lèvres pour un échange buccal. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception ! Comment avais-je pu accepter une telle chose ? Il n'avait même pas passé le barrage de mes dents que son baiser était déjà baveux et visqueux. Je le repoussais doucement, lui indiquant que je me sentais mal. Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge puisque je vomis quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis alors rentrée chez moi, pensant m'être débarrassée de lui. Mais comme c'était un gars collant, il a fallu qu'il passe prendre de mes nouvelles le lendemain. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mon numéro de portable ! Il m'abordait sur le campus, m'attrapant par la taille, essayant de m'embrasser dans le cou et de me caresser la poitrine ou les fesses. J'avais beau mettre les points sur les « i » lui disant qu'on ne serait jamais amis, lui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. C'est fatiguée et plus ou moins malade et paniquée que je dus demander l'aide de mon amie et surtout de son copain pour qu'ils lui fassent comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée et que je ne souhaitais plus qu'il s'approche de moi, à moins qu'il ne souhaite que je porte plainte pour harcèlement.

Cette histoire n'arrangea pas mon moral. Si j'avais vécu les deux semaines qui avaient suivi notre nuit passionnée sur un petit nuage, il n'en était pas de même les suivantes. Outre la présence importune de Mike qui me bouffait mon oxygène, j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose en ne te demandant pas à te revoir. Je me reprochais tout ce que j'avais pu mal faire cette nuit-là, ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus pour te retenir ou savoir comment et où te revoir. Mon moral était donc au plus bas, il m'arrivait de pleurer toute la nuit, ce qui me faisait dormir la journée. Cela me ressemblait si peu. Mon amie disait que je faisais une _mini-déprime post nuit passionnelle avec un dieu grec_, et que cela finirait bien par passer quand je serais amoureuse.

Un samedi de début octobre, je me levais pâteuse, encore une fois en petite forme. Je rejoignis mon amie dans la cuisine où elle nous préparait le petit-déjeuner. C'était un rituel hebdomadaire : prendre du temps ensemble le samedi matin autour d'un mini-brunch. Alors qu'elle versait le café dans nos tasses, l'odeur subitement m'indisposa et je me précipitai vers la salle de bain où je me retrouvais pliée en deux en train de vomir sur la cuvette des toilettes.

**-Hey, que se passe-t-il ma belle ?** Me dit-elle, en tenant mes cheveux pendant que je vidai le contenu de mon estomac.

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelques jours. Je suis toujours fatiguée et je me ****sens toujours vaseuse. Au moins vomir m'aura soulagée cette fois. Tu vas voir que j'aurais chopé une bonne gastro. **Je respirais doucement, me couchant sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, ce qui me fit du bien. Elle tira la chasse et m'observa attentivement, détaillant mon corps avec précision. Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose. **Dis-moi...**

**-Quoi ?** S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Je l'avais sortie de ses songeries.

**-Dis-moi ce que tu penses... Je vois bien que tu hésites à me le dire. Alors, j'attends... Je n'irai pas plus loin, je suis bien allongée sur le carrelage pour l'instant.**

**-Ce ne sont que des déductions qui viennent de me traverser l'esprit en te regardant. Je peux me tromper. Je le souhaite... vraiment...**

**-Alors ? **Que n'osait-elle pas me dire ? Allais-je devoir me fâcher ? Je n'en avais pas la force, ni l'envie de me disputer avec elle.

**-Je te connais depuis plus deux ans, et je sais que tu n'es jamais malade. Au pire, tu tombes et tu te blesses, tu te retrouves aux Urgences pour quelques points de suture à cause de ta maladresse. Mais tu n'es jamais malade.**

**-Et alors ? Il faut bien un début à tout ! Et puis, une gastro, ce n'est pas si terrible !**

**-Oui, c'est ça le problème. Tu n'es jamais malade et il n'y a pas d'épidémie de gastro en ce moment. **

**-Alors, quel diagnostic ferais-tu si tu contestes le mien ?** Essayai-je de plaisanter.

Elle baissa la tête. Je ne voyais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Être malade ne me réussissait pas, j'avais le cerveau en coton, incapable de réfléchir.

**-Tu dois bien avoir une idée en tête, si tu contestes la mienne ? Alors, dis-la moi et argumentes !**

**-Hum... **Elle se lança. **Ne serais-tu pas enceinte ?**

Enceinte ? Moi ? Impossible ! Voilà les trois premiers mots qui me traversèrent l'esprit et que je répétai immédiatement à mon amie.

**-Écoute, tu es fatiguée et susceptible, tu passes de l'euphorie à la tristesse ou aux pleurs en un rien de temps. Tout cela ne te ressemble pas. Alors, je sais que j'ai rigolé en parlant de _déprime __post nuit passionnelle avec un dieu grec_, mais cela n'aurait pas dû durer aussi longtemps ! Et maintenant, tu vomis le matin. Excuse-moi, mais cela me fait davantage penser à des nausées matinales qu'à une gastro !**

Je réfléchissais à toute allure à sa théorie. Bien sûr qu'elle tenait la route. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

**-Ta théorie tient la route, mais tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. D'une part, je n'ai pas de retard dans mon cycle menstruel et d'autre part, nous nous sommes toujours protégés. Donc, c'est impossible.**

**-Es-tu sûre de toi à 100% ? Je sais par expérience qu'il est facile d'oublier le préservatif quand on est au cœur de l'action, un peu beaucoup pressé de fondre l'un dans l'autre. Et puis, il arrive qu'un préservatif soit mal mis ou qu'il fuit. Ne te rappelles-tu pas avoir vu du sperme couler sur tes cuisses ? Tu l'aurais remarqué quand même !**

**-Non, je n'ai rien vu... **Rosissant, je me remémorais nos différents rapports.** Et je suis sûre de moi : on s'est toujours protégé quand on était dans le l... lit ! **Un violent souvenir me traversa et m'illumina l'esprit comme l'éclair qui gronde sous l'orage et qui illumine brusquement et rapidement le paysage noirci. Je rougis et soufflais difficilement. **Oohhh ! On s'est toujours protégé, sauf je crois sous la douche... Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas vu de sperme, il a du être nettoyé au fur et à mesure que l'eau coulait. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Que vais-je faire ? **

Elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Une fois que je fus calmée, elle prit les choses en main.

**-Tout d'abord, tu te lèves d'ici, tu sors de la salle de bain et tu vas t'allonger dans ta chambre. Si tu peux, ce serait bien de grignoter quelque chose. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais à la pharmacie chercher un test pour que nous soyons sûres. Ensuite, on verra en fonction du résultat. S'il est positif, tu prends un rendez-vous immédiatement chez la gynécologue pour envisager toutes les solutions possibles : le garder, avorter, ou le donner à l'adoption. Et de toute façon, quelque soit le résultat, tu vas aller faire une prise de sang pour le HIV et toutes les autres maladies sexuellement transmissibles ou infections existantes afin de vérifier que tu n'aies rien.**

Elle pensait à tout. Comment avais-je pu être si naïve ? Si bête ? Si oublieuse de la moindre protection ? Moi, la fille qui était par excellence la fille responsable qui pensait toujours à tout le reste avant de s'amuser ? J'avoue que je t'en voulais vraiment, toi non plus tu n'y avais pas pensé. J'espérai de tout cœur que tu n'aies aucune de ces maladies que mon amie avait citées.

Par ailleurs, mon amie avait une attitude remarquable. Elle était vraiment une amie comme on en rêve tous : elle ne m'a pas critiquée d'avoir oublié ce préservatif alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle m'avait dite juste avant de me laisser avec toi. Elle était là pour me soutenir quand j'ai fait le test de grossesse, quand nous avons lu le résultat qui était bien entendu positif, quand j'ai pris le téléphone pour prendre rendez-vous chez la gynécologue, quand je suis allée faire ma prise de sang pour les MST. Elle était toujours là, présente mais discrète, sachant tenir sa langue, au point de ne rien dire à son copain.

La gynécologue que j'ai consulté a été fantastique pour moi et d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Elle m'a d'abord confirmé ma grossesse : j'étais enceinte de 3 semaines, ce que je savais déjà puisque j'étais sûre de la date de conception. Puis elle m'a présenté les différents scénarios que je pouvais choisir, comme mon amie l'avait fait avant elle. Elle m'a particulièrement bien expliqué comment se déroulait un avortement et une grossesse menée à terme. Elle m'a aussi conseillée d'attendre le résultat de mes tests HIV et compagnie avant de prendre toute décision. C'était une sage décision, car si mon test HIV s'avérait être positif, je ne me voyais pas mener une grossesse à terme, même s'il existait la trithérapie.

Tous mes résultats étant revenus négatifs, j'en étais soulagée. Je réfléchissais alors aux solutions qu'on m'avait proposées. Je ne considérais que la grossesse ou l'avortement, écartant d'office l'adoption. Si je choisissais de porter cet enfant 9 mois, ce n'était certes pas pour le confier à des inconnus. J'avais vraiment envie de mener ma grossesse à terme, mais c'était mettre en danger ma poursuite d'études, ces études qui me plaisaient tant et dans lesquelles je m'étais déjà tant investie. Cela me fit beaucoup hésiter.

Je ne pouvais parler de ces différentes options qu'avec mon amie. Elle était la seule au courant.

Je ne pouvais informer mes parents : ma mère était bien trop enfantine, trop immature, et m'aurait répondu « Fais ce que tu veux, ma fille ! Tu prendras certainement une bien meilleure décision que moi ! ». Quant à mon père, il aurait insisté pour connaître le nom du responsable afin d'aller à sa recherche, lui casser la gueule et l'abattre ou le contraindre à assumer. Heureusement pour toi que je ne connaissais que ton prénom ! Non, je plaisante, je ne lui aurais jamais donné une telle information. Cela ne le concernait pas. Par contre, il aurait été tellement furieux qu'il n'aurait pu me conseiller, me stressant davantage, ce dont je n'avais pas besoin.

Repensant à la magnifique nuit que nous avions partagée, au plaisir que nous avions eu tous les deux, à la tristesse qui s'en était suivie pour moi, je me suis alors dit que cet enfant, bien que non prévu, avait d'une part été conçu dans l'amour et d'autre part, pouvait me permettre de me rattacher à toi, et donc de vivre ! Je pris alors la décision de mener ma grossesse à terme. Je savais que j'étais jeune, que je me privais de plaisirs que les étudiants de mon âge ne comprendraient pas, que poursuivre mes études serait plus compliqué. Mais j'étais tellement sûre de ce que je voulais que j'étais convaincue d'y arriver.

_***L*D*I***_

Le début de ma grossesse se déroula fort bien.

D'une part, les hormones liées à la grossesse me permirent de sortir de mon état de mini déprime dans lequel je me trainais depuis notre folle nuit d'orgasmes. D'autre part, une fois les nausées matinales passées, j'étais en pleine forme. J'en profitais pour m'avancer au maximum dans mes cours, anticipant les recherches que les professeurs nous demanderaient d'effectuer dans quelques mois. Je me dépensais sans compter dans mes stages, où ma soif d'apprendre enthousiasmait mes directeurs de stage et me permettaient ainsi d'observer davantage de cas que les autres étudiants.

J'avais de la chance car ma grossesse était peu visible, ce qui m'avait permis de ne mettre personne au courant, à l'exception de ma colocataire (qui était présente quand j'avais fait le test) et de son petit-ami. Mon amie, qui pensait à tout, m'avait aussi conseillée des façons de me vêtir pour que mon ventre qui pointait le bout de son nez soit peu visible.

Au milieu du quatrième mois, j'avais néanmoins prévenu l'enseignant responsable de mon niveau d'études de mon état, lui indiquant ma date probable d'accouchement le 12 juin. Il avait été étonné : ce n'était pas une nouvelle à laquelle il se serait attendu de ma part. Je lui avais alors dit que je serais certainement absente pendant une semaine à compter de cette date, mais je serais présente dès la semaine suivante pour valider mes examens de la fin juin. Il restait très dubitatif sur ma présence à ceux-ci mais m'encourageait à le penser et à m'y préparer. Il me promit de rester discret quant à la nouvelle de mon état, me précisant seulement qu'il devrait en informer le président de la faculté, puis mes enseignants.

Lors de l'échographie du quatrième mois, ma gynécologue m'avait fait écouter les battements de cœur de mon enfant. J'avais pleuré sous l'émotion. C'était un bruit fabuleux, comme une délicieuse mélodie rappelant le _bip bip_ d'un métronome de musicien. Il rythmait désormais ma vie ! Heureuse que tout aille bien, je m'étais laissée convaincre par mon amie que c'était le bon moment pour informer mes parents de ma grossesse.

J'ai d'abord téléphoné à ma mère, sachant que la partie serait plus facile à jouer avec elle. Effectivement, elle me répondit que si j'étais enchantée, elle l'était ! Sa seule condition était d'interdire à mon enfant de l'appeler « Grand-mère » ou « Mamie ». Cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle, elle m'avait toujours interdit de l'appeler « Maman' » m'imposant d'utiliser son prénom. La conversation avec mon père fut plus houleuse mais plus constructive. Si au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais garder un enfant dont le père s'était barré (il a d'ailleurs longtemps fulminé contre moi quand il a vu que je ne lâcherais aucune information sur toi), il m'a dit qu'il me soutenait dans ma décision et que si j'avais besoin d'aide financière ou d'être réconfortée, il serait là pour moi et mon enfant. Cette dernière affirmation avait d'autant plus de valeur à mes yeux, sachant que mon père ne disposait que d'un salaire moyen et qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Vers la fin du quatrième mois, les choses se compliquèrent à l'Université.

Certaines étudiantes avaient deviné que j'étais enceinte et en profitèrent pour me malmener. Non, non, pas physiquement ! Tout n'était que mauvaises paroles et médisances, prononcées dans mon dos. Tout d'abord, elles l'annoncèrent en amphithéâtre, moi qui faisait tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'habitude. Les autres étudiants me questionnèrent alors sur le nom du père, que je refusais de donner. Ils m'attaquèrent en disant que le père avait du se barrer une fois qu'il avait appris que j'étais en cloque. Je savais bien que j'avais été longtemps surnommée _La Fille Intouchable_, que j'avais été draguée par de nombreux garçons et que j'avais toujours refusé leurs avances. C'était leur façon à eux de se venger de ce refus, Mike en tête ! « Ça se prétend intouchable et voilà qu'elle va se faire tringler par le premier mec qu'elle voit lorsqu'elle a ses chaleurs », c'était-là le genre de commérages que je pouvais régulièrement entendre. Quant aux filles, elles me jalousaient car j'avais soit-disant eu davantage de propositions que certaines d'entre elles et puis parce qu'elles n'imaginaient pas que je puisse mener de front grossesse et études. De plus, j'étais une bonne élève, ce qui leur permettait de rajouter de l'eau à leur moulin, disant que j'allais m'effondrer. Mais je n'avais que faire de leurs calomnies. Je connaissais la vérité, je savais que j'avais le soutien de mon amie, de mes parents et de mes professeurs, le reste m'importait guère.

A la fin du quatrième mois, j'avais enfin senti mon enfant bouger pour la première fois. C'était une sensation extraordinaire. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, caressant doucement mon ventre qui s'arrondissait et me reposant après une longue journée où je m'étais dépensée sans compter lors de mon stage d'observation. J'écoutais un CD de musique classique que j'aimais bien. Mon enfant s'est manifesté alors que _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy résonnait dans ma chambre. Je savais que tu aimais ce compositeur de la fin du XIXe siècle, tu l'avais évoqué dans ce pub où nous nous étions parlés pour la première fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interpréter comme un signe positif.

Le sixième mois de ma grossesse fut plus compliqué. Non pas physiquement, tout se passait toujours bien. J'étais toujours en pleine forme. Le fœtus se formait bien, il mesurait un peu plus de 20 cm. J'avais refusé de savoir si il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, préférant le découvrir à la naissance. L'essentiel pour moi était que mon enfant se porte bien. Il bougeait régulièrement, je pouvais sentir ses coups de pied un peu durs ou les petites caresses de ses mains.

A l'Université, un professeur mit en cause le fait que je ne pouvais plus effectuer mes stages d'observation obligatoires pour mon cursus du fait de ma grossesse et que donc je ne pourrais pas valider mon semestre, quelques soient mes résultats de juin. Il m'accusait de bouleverser les services dans lesquels j'effectuais ces stages du fait de mon état. J'étais furieuse ! Je savais qu'il menait cette croisade contre moi pour faire plaisir à l'une de ces nièces qui était étudiante avec moi dans l'amphithéâtre et qui faisait partie de ceux qui me détestaient et qui me malmenaient avec leurs commérages.

Cette Jane Volturi était une véritable peste ! Elle était sûre que si elle parvenait à m'évincer, elle pourrait récupérer ma place, mes stages, mes résultats ! Elle était jalouse de ce que je possédais alors que je devais tout cela qu'à mon travail personnel. Ce n'était pas moi qui possédait une Audi TT, ce n'était pas moi qui possédait une garde-robe pouvant me permettre de me changer trois fois par jour, ce n'était pas moi dont les parents pouvaient se permettre de faire une généreuse donation à l'université.

Quand j'avais su cela, j'en avais perdu mon sang-froid. Je me battais tellement tous les jours pour être présente aux cours quelque soit ma fatigue et m'arrangeant pour ne jamais avoir de rendez-vous médicaux à ces moments-là, je me battais quotidiennement pour maintenir mon niveau universitaire. Heureusement, mon amie était encore une fois présente. Elle avait géré la crise avec brio s'appuyant sur les enseignants qui me soutenaient, arguant du fait que ma gynécologue ne m'avait en aucun cas interdit d'effectuer ces stages d'observation et précisant qu'aucun responsable de stage ne s'était plaint que ma grossesse bouleversait leur service. J'avais gagné une bataille, mais avais-je gagné la guerre ? Je me méfiais maintenant de tous les coups en douce que cette fille et son oncle pouvaient monter contre moi.

Début mai, j'étais alors au début de mon huitième mois, ma gynécologue me demanda de faire relâche sur mes stages, me conseillant uniquement de me rendre en cours. Je me portais bien, mais c'est vrai que, lors de ces stages, j'étais majoritairement debout et cela me fatiguait. Je rentrais souvent les chevilles enflées, les jambes lourdes. Comme j'avais débuté mes stages avant que les enseignants ne le demandent, j'avais de toute façon rempli mon quota d'heures nécessaires à la validation de mon année. Je profitais alors de ces journées ou demi-journées de libre pour me reposer, mais aussi bouquiner, commençant déjà mes révisions pour mes examens de fin juin, sachant que début juin risquait d'avoir quelques semaines fort chargées.

C'est alors que la bombe explosa !

Un de mes après-midi de relâche, alors que je somnolais, je reçus un appel du secrétariat de ma branche universitaire. La secrétaire me demandait de venir immédiatement rencontrer le président de l'Université. C'est donc lentement que je me levais, mes mouvements commençaient à ralentir, j'étais parfois gênée par mon ventre, j'avais l'impression que le moindre déplacement me prenait deux fois plus de temps qu'habituellement. Je traversais à pied le campus, arrivant dans les bureaux de l'administration, où je fus reçue sans attendre par un président, qui me paraissait fort gêné.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais été convoquée.

**-Monsieur, que se passe-t-il pour qu'il vous faille me convoquer d'urgence dans votre bureau ? Si c'est au sujet de ma grossesse, je croyais que tout avait été déjà dit et qu'elle avait été acceptée.**

**-Ce n'est pas cela, Mademoiselle. **

Il fit les cent pas dans son bureau alors que j'étais assise devant la table où il travaillait habituellement.

**-Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Pourriez-vous arrêter ces gesticulations dans tous les sens ? Vous me donnez mal au cœur. De plus, j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi je suis là.**

Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, puis commença à formuler sa pensée :

**-Mademoiselle, vous savez que vous êtes l'une des mes plus brillantes étudiantes et que vos professeurs ne font que des éloges à votre sujet.**

J'acquiesçais. Où voulait-il en venir ?

**-Vous êtes également boursière. **J'acquiesçais à nouveau. **Sans elle, vous ne pourriez être scolarisée ici, dans la prestigieuse université d'Harvard.**

**-Effectivement, mes parents ne pourraient pas m'offrir ces études. Je remercie d'ailleurs l'administration et le conseil des Bourses de me faire suffisamment confiance pour m'offrir cette aide financière. J'espère ne pas les décevoir et continuer à mériter leur confiance.**

**-Mademoiselle, je ne sais comme vous le dire... Mais le conseil des Bourses a décidé de vous retirer votre bourse à partir de septembre prochain.**

Je pâlis brusquement. Sans cette bourse, je pouvais dire adieu à mes études, adieu au métier que je souhaitais exercer. De plus, je craignais d'avoir du mal à élever mon enfant et de devoir faire davantage appel à la générosité de mon père, voir même vivre à ses crochets, ce qui me déplaisait souverainement.

**-Mais... Pourquoi ? J'ai rempli toutes les conditions demandées pour continuer à mériter cette bourse : je n'ai jamais été absente et mes résultats sont largement supérieurs à la moyenne demandée par le conseil des Bourses. **Devant son air gêné, je compris que ce n'était pas cela qui bloquait. **C'est ma grossesse ? C'est cela ? **Il acquiesça. **Pourtant, je ne suis pas la première étudiante à être enceinte, et certainement pas la dernière. Cela n'a jamais occasionné de retrait de bourse.**

**-Non, effectivement, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mais certaines personnes sont intervenues au conseil des Bourses mettant en cause votre moralité et l'absence du père. De plus, elles pensent qu'une fois l'enfant né, vous serez incapable de maintenir vos résultats au niveau qu'ils ont actuellement.**

-**Certaines personnes... ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt cette chère famille Volturi qui est si généreuse avec l'Université ? **Avançai-je mauvaise. Ils cherchaient par tous les moyens à gâcher mon cursus. **Monsieur, vous êtes déjà au courant qu'ils ont voulu m'éjecter du programme il y a quelques mois arguant du fait qu'avec ma grossesse, je serai incapable de continuer mes stages d'observation. Vous avez pu voir qu'il n'en a rien été. Par ailleurs, vous connaissez ma moralité. Je ne suis pas une « Marie couche-toi là » ! Je vous prierai même de faire une enquête si vous souhaitez le vérifier. Je pense avoir un comportement beaucoup plus décent que la majorité des étudiants présents sur le site. Enfin, quand au nom du père, il demeurera secret. Rien dans la Charte de l'Université de Harvard ne m'oblige à le révéler. Vous rendez-vous compte que si je perds cette bourse, je perds le bénéfice de mes trois années passées ici, où je me suis totalement investie dans mes études et mes stages, comme me le demandait l'Université ? **

J'étais furieuse, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je caressais doucement mon ventre pour essayer de calmer mon enfant qui s'agitait en sentant ma colère.

**-Je sais tout cela, Mademoiselle. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je dois aller dans une heure défendre votre cause devant le conseil des Bourses. La décision n'est pas officielle pour l'instant, même si elle a toutes les chances d'être prise. **

**-Oh ! **M'exclamais-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'investirait autant pour moi.

**-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, et si vous l'acceptez, je la proposerais au conseil des Bourses.**

Il m'expliqua que le conseil des Bourses était avide de défis et de triomphes, qu'il voulait mettre en avant le fait que, grâce à lui, des étudiants d'origine modeste étaient capables de tout aussi bien réussir que des étudiants de familles aisées ou très riches.

Le président de ma filière universitaire comptait donc démontrer qu'une jeune fille issue de famille modeste et qui allait devenir maman sous peu pouvait être capable de terminer majore de sa promotion grâce à une motivation sans bornes, grâce à un travail sérieux et rigoureux, et surtout grâce à l'aide du conseil des Bourses (oui, oui, il fallait montrer leur importance et les caresser dans le sens du poil). Si j'acceptais sa proposition, il était sûr de pouvoir me faire conserver ma bourse à condition que je termine majore. Dans le cas contraire, je risquais de tout perdre, même si je terminais seconde. Si je la refusais, j'avais de toute manière très très peu de chances de la conserver.

Je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait accepter sa proposition et être absolument présente aux examens de fin juin, même si c'était si peu de temps après mon accouchement. Il me regarda alors droit dans les yeux :

**-Mademoiselle, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous en aurez besoin pour les semaines à venir. Je m'occupe du conseil des Bourses, ne vous en souciez plus. Vous devez conserver toutes vos forces pour votre enfant et tout votre esprit pour vos partiels. Vous en êtes tout à fait capable. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais avec les rapports de vos directeurs de stage, vous avez déjà des points d'avance. Je crois en vous et je vous soutiens. Démontrez leur qu'ils se sont faits manipuler et que ce n'est pas un nourrisson qui vous empêchera de poursuivre vos études. Allez, courage !**

Je le remerciais poliment et rentrais chez moi, où j'appris quelques heures plus tard que le conseil des Bourses avait accepté le challenge que proposait mon directeur. Toutes les cartes étaient maintenant entre mes mains. C'est d'arrache-pied que mon amie et moi-même préparèrent un programme de révisions soutenues et approfondies.

_***L*D*I***_

Au début de la soirée du 5 au 6 juin, je fus soudainement réveillée par une douleur au ventre...

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un coup de pied de l'enfant ! C'était une contraction. Même si je n'en avais jamais ressentie, j'en étais sûre et certaine. J'attendis la suivante, mesurant l'écart entre les deux, comme la gynécologue m'avait demandé de le faire. La douleur était supportable si je respirais correctement. J'attendais donc, comme je l'avais appris lors des cours de préparation à l'accouchement, que le délai entre deux contractions se réduise progressivement.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que 15 minutes entre deux contractions, je réveillai mon amie. Elle attrapa ma valise de layette pendant que son ami passait un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à descendre l'escalier de la résidence. Il nous conduisit toutes les deux à l'hôpital, où nous arrivâmes vers une heure du matin et où j'eus la chance de découvrir que ma gynécologue obstétricienne était de garde.

**-Comment te sens-tu ? Quand tes contractions ont-elles commencé ? Quel est l'écart entre deux ? Et la douleur : est-elle supportable ou souhaites-tu une péridurale ?**

**-Ça va... Si je respire comme on me l'a appris, la douleur est supportable. C'est même plus fatiguant que douloureux, **soufflai-je. **Les contractions ont commencé il y a 4 heures, un peu plus peut-être. Quand nous avons quitté l'appartement, elles étaient distantes de 15 minutes, alors que maintenant je dirais plus 10 minutes. Ooohhhh... **

**-Allez, assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil, je t'emmène en salle de travail. Je vais examiner ton col. Pas de perte des eaux ? **

Elle poussa le fauteuil, mon amie nous suivant avec la valise.

**-Non, pas pour l'instant. Ooohhhhhh... **Inspirai-je.

**-Tu sais que t'as le droit de hurler si tu as envie !**

**-Mais je n'en éprouve pas le besoin pour l'instant. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment que je te casses les pieds ou plutôt les oreilles ?** Lançai-je rieuse !

Arrivée dans la salle de travail, je m'installais sur la table d'auscultation où, une fois dévêtue, ma gynécologue obstétricienne m'examina.

**-Hey ! Ma belle ! Le col est déjà bien effacé. Tu es dilatée à plus de 7 cm ! Presque 8 cm ! Pas de péridurale pour toi, c'est trop tard. A mon avis, tu as dû avoir des contractions depuis un bon moment sans pour autant les ressentir.**

Le travail se poursuivait lentement, le rythme des contractions s'accroissait, leur douleur augmentait également. J'essayai de me focaliser sur ma respiration et sur mon enfant qui allait bientôt naître. C'est à ce moment-là que je fus prise de doute : serais-je capable d'être une bonne mère ? Mon amie me rassura calmement. Présente, elle m'encourageait, me tenait la main, me massait le bas du dos pour me soulager.

Puis la poche des eaux fut percée. Ma gynécologue obstétricienne m'indiqua que mon col était ouvert à 10 cm et qu'elle voyait la tête de l'enfant. Elle me demanda alors de pousser fortement dès que j'en ressentirais le besoin. Quelques poussées et quelques douleurs (où cette fois, je criais !) plus tard, ma fille, ma si jolie princesse, naquit le 6 juin à 6h06. Elle pesait 3,580 kg.

Une fois son cordon ombilical clampé et coupé par ma meilleure amie, lorsque je pus la poser sur mon cœur, toutes les douleurs que j'avais pu ressentir disparurent. J'étais heureuse de la câliner, de toucher sa peau si douce, si neuve, de l'embrasser... Toutes ces nouvelles sensations et tout ce bonheur me permettaient de faire abstraction de la délivrance, plus communément appelée expulsion du placenta, dont s'occupait ma gynécologue. C'est épuisée mais heureuse que je m'endormis serrant ma fille dans mes bras, ma peau contre la sienne.

_***L*D*I***_

Je suis sortie de la maternité au bout de 5 jours. Nous nous portions bien toutes les deux. La montée de lait avait été douloureuse le 3e jour, mais sinon tout allait bien. Mon père était venu me voir dès qu'il avait appris qu'il était grand-père. Il était resté une semaine chez moi, me permettant de prendre mes marques avec la petite. Semaine d'autant plus importante qu'il me fallait également me focaliser sur mes révisions en vue des partiels de fin juin. J'étais finalement heureuse d'avoir accouché avec 6 jours d'avance. Quant à ma mère, je n'avais pas de nouvelles, mais la connaissant je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je savais qu'elle débarquerait sans prévenir au moment où je ne m'y attendrais pas.

Je n'étais pas retournée en cours, comme cela était convenu avec l'Université. Mon amie m'amenait tous les jours les cours pour que je rattrape progressivement et j'avais la chance de posséder la plupart des mails de mes professeurs, me permettant ainsi de les contacter si je n'avais pas compris un point d'une leçon.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile : ma jolie princesse me laissait rarement dormir des nuits entières. Mais je faisais avec, m'arrangeant surtout pour que ma colocataire l'entende le moins possible. Parfois, je doutais : effectuais-je les bons gestes ? Je pouvais alors compter sur ma gynécologue obstétricienne, qui répondait toujours avec bienveillance à mes moindres questions. J'avais dû tout apprendre, du geste le plus simple au plus complexe : lui changer une couche, lui donner son bain, l'habiller dans son body, comprendre ses pleurs et les différencier entre la faim ou la douleur... Certains gestes étaient heureusement innés comme la câliner, lui fredonner une mélodie ou lui donner le sein.

Les examens débutaient le 21 juin. J'étais perturbée par le fait de devoir envisager de laisser ma petite à une tierce personne. Je ne l'avais pas quittée depuis les 15 jours qu'elle était née. De plus, je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon amie pour la garder, puisque nous passions les mêmes examens aux mêmes heures, à l'exception de deux options. Il me fallait trouver quelqu'un pour deux semaines, une personne de confiance qui accepterait de garder ma fille chez moi afin que je puisse continuer à l'allaiter. J'habitais sur le campus et j'avais prévu de rentrer entre deux épreuves, qui heureusement pour moi ne duraient que 2h ou 3h. Au besoin, je pensais tirer mon lait.

Je redoutais également de faire passer des entretiens à de potentielles baby-sitters. Comment choisir celle qui conviendrait le mieux à ma fille ? Sans compter qu'entre l'allaitement, la récupération des nuits agitées et mes révisions, je manquais sérieusement de temps pour ce type d'entretien. De plus, je ne pouvais me permettre de placer ma fille chez une nourrice agréée, dont les tarifs étaient beaucoup plus chers que ce que je pouvais me permettre.

C'est alors que ma mère débarqua à Boston, sans prévenir, comme je m'y attendais. J'avais cependant l'impression qu'elle avait entendu mon appel silencieux. Néanmoins, j'avais un peu peur de la laisser avec ma fille : je savais que ma mère pouvait être si enfantine, si irresponsable parfois. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix : cela lui permettait d'apprendre à connaître sa petite-fille et moi, cela me gagnait du temps pour mes révisions au lieu de faire passer des entretiens et m'économisait de l'argent. Cependant, je m'étais inquiétée pour rien : ma mère fut parfaite pour ma fille. Elles semblaient s'être bien entendues toutes les deux (ma mère disait que ma fille était un bébé calme, comme moi je l'étais) et j'avais pu continuer à allaiter tout en présentant mes partiels.

Mes partiels ! Deux semaines qui me parurent bien longues. Je savais que j'avais réussi mes examens. J'étais ressortie à chaque fois satisfaite de mes réponses, de mes analyses et de mes commentaires. Mon amie était également contente d'elle. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était si je les avais suffisamment réussis pour être majore de la promotion afin de pouvoir conserver ma bourse et pouvoir poursuivre mes études à Harvard. Je doutais beaucoup de cela.

_***L*D*I***_

Ma fille grandissait bien. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup : elle était brune et tu aurais dit que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur chocolat. Seul son charmant sourire me rappelait ton si beau visage. Elle faisait des risettes et commencer à babiller. J'avais pu profiter d'elle un maximum pendant les congés universitaires estivaux. J'étais alors rentrée six semaines chez mon père, où j'avais été ravie de le découvrir en « papy gâteau », lui qui avait tant de mal à me communiquer ses sentiments lorsque j'étais enfant.

Puis, j'étais revenue peu avant la rentrée universitaire de septembre afin d'avoir le temps de trouver une baby-sitter en qui j'aurai confiance. En effet, mi juillet, j'avais eu l'extrême bonheur d'apprendre que j'avais réussi mes examens, que j'étais majore de ma promotion et qu'à ce titre je pouvais conserver ma bourse. Lorsque j'avais appris cette nouvelle, je m'étais évanouie. Le seul bémol, car malheureusement il y en avait un, c'était que mes résultats seraient vérifiés régulièrement par le conseil des Bourses.

J'attaquais ma quatrième année d'étude. Le tronc commun se réduisait, et il nous fallait choisir nos spécialités et options. Comme mon amie et moi n'avions pas choisi les mêmes, nous n'avions pas cours ensemble à plusieurs reprises et elle pouvait me seconder un maximum auprès de ma fille et m'avait permis de réduire ses heures de garde par la baby-sitter au minimum. Par ailleurs, je continuais mes stages, à la différence que j'observais de moins en moins pour pratiquer de plus en plus. C'était fort intéressant. Certains directeurs de stage m'avaient même autorisé à amener ma fille avec moi, à deux conditions : qu'elle reste dans la salle de repos et qu'elle ne gêne en rien la qualité de mon travail.

Cette nouvelle vie avec ma si jolie princesse n'était pas tous les jours aisée entre le manque de sommeil, mes doutes et mes inquiétudes quand je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me demandait. Mais, je ne l'ai jamais regrettée. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi heureuse ! Elle était ma vie ! J'avais cependant conscience d'avoir de la chance, car ma fille était facile à vivre et j'avais une super amie et colocataire sur laquelle je pouvais compter. Elle avait même acceptée d'être sa marraine. Je n'oubliais pas non plus son ami dont la présence à nos côtés assurait une présence masculine auprès de ma fille.

_***L*D*I***_

Notre troisième et dernière rencontre eut lieu à New York, un soir de juin, presque que 4 ans (à quelques mois près) après notre folle nuit de Boston.

J'étais à New York dans le cadre des mes études pour un colloque de 3 jours, durant lequel je devais intervenir le dernier jour. J'avais refusé de sortir les soirs des premiers jours, préférant me concentrer sur cette présentation qui m'angoissait légèrement. Une fois ma conférence réalisée, je n'eus aucune excuse pour ne pas sortir avec les autres étudiants, d'autant que ma fille (qui me servait traditionnellement de prétexte pour fuir ces soirées) était gardée par une amie à l'autre bout du pays.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir rapidement échangé le tailleur sophistiqué que je portais pour la conférence contre un jean et un simple débardeur, je me trouvais embarquée dans une soirée new-yorkaise où se mêlaient étudiants et jeunes professionnels. Le pub dans lequel nous avions atterri était bondé, bruyant, enfumé, alcoolisé. C'était une ambiance totalement différente du pub dans lequel j'avais fêté mes 20 ans. Cela me plaisait beaucoup moins. Je me regardais ma montre attendant impatiemment 22 h pour pouvoir faire faux bond à mes soi-disant amis, qui n'étaient en fait que de simples connaissances de colloque, et ainsi rentrer à l'hôtel en attendant mon vol de demain.

Enfin 22 h ! Je me levai soulagée, m'excusai rapidement et me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie de cet affreux pub, devant jouer des coudes et éviter des mains baladeuses..., quand je sentis soudainement mes battements de cœur s'accélérer et une forte chaleur pénétrer par tous les pores de ma peau. J'étais sidérée : c'étaient les mêmes sensations que j'avais ressenties lorsque tu étais monté sur scène à Boston. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi, m'attendant à être déçue, quand je te vis adossé au bar, une bière à la main, discutant avec des amis.

Je m'étais statufiée. Je t'observais. Tu m'aperçus.

Mes yeux chocolat plongeaient dans les tiens vert-émeraude. Ils n'avaient pas changé.

Je ne savais pas quelle était la conduite à tenir. M'enfuir en courant ou m'approcher de toi ? La deuxième solution me plaisait beaucoup plus : j'avais l'impression d'être aimantée par ton corps de rêve, ton sourire en coin si craquant, tes pupilles si ensorcelantes. Et si je m'approchais, devais-je te parler de notre fille ou tout simplement t'embrasser comme j'avais tant envie de le faire ? C'est encore une fois la deuxième solution qui s'imposa à mon esprit.

Je m'approchais alors de toi lentement, gardant le contact visuel en permanence, et je t'ai embrassé.

J'avais peur que tu sois surpris et que tu me repousses, mais tu répondis immédiatement à mon baiser. Comme l'autre fois, ce baiser fut puissant, voluptueux et violent, faisant tressaillir de joie mon corps. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, se caressèrent et luttèrent dans un ballet sensuel pour imposer son mouvement à l'autre. Je gagnais alors la lutte lorsque je réussis à suçoter érotiquement ta langue. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes, nos fronts collés l'un sur l'autre, et nos lèvres souriantes. J'entendis l'un des tes amis prendre la parole :

**-Et bien, dis donc mon pote, si maintenant il ne te suffit plus qu'un seul regard pour emballer une fille aussi belle, lesquelles vas-tu nous laisser ?**

Tu rigolas franchement à la réflexion de ton pote. Je compris ainsi que ton attitude envers les filles n'avait pas changé depuis 4 ans. Mais peu m'importait, je rêvais d'une nouvelle nuit avec toi. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais déjà excitée !

**-Toutes les autres, sauf celle que je tiens dans mes bras !** Lui lanças-tu.

Ton ami ronchonna :

**-C'est toujours toi qui chope les meilleures et les plus bandantes ! Tu pourrais nous en laisser un peu. **Il me dévisageait sans vergogne. Cela me gênait. En aucun cas, je ne voulais finir la nuit avec lui. **Peut-être qu'un plan à trois tenterait la demoiselle ?** Suggéra-t-il.

Entendant sa proposition, je pâlis et tremblais. Il était hors de question que ce type au regard pervers et aux propos douteux pose ses mains sur moi. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à m'exprimer et à refuser sa proposition malsaine. Tu le coupas brutalement :

**-James, ce soir, c'est MON anniversaire ! J'ai donc droit de préemption sur TOUTES les filles du bar et même de New York ! Et sache que lorsque je tiens une telle déesse dans mes bras, je ne la partage pas. Je compte bien en profiter toute la nuit. **Tu te tournas alors vers moi me demandant : **Je t'offre une bière ?**

Je secouais négativement la tête.

**-Non, pas une bière...** Approchant mes lèvres de ton oreille, je mordillais ton lobe comme tu savais si bien me le faire il y a 4 ans et je te susurrai : **J'ai besoin d'autre chose, de beaucoup plus**. Tout en prononçant ces mots, je fis glisser ma main sur ton torse d'un geste suggestif, descendant progressivement vers la ceinture de ton pantalon. **Et je suis tout à fait en mesure de te gâter ce soir pour TON anniversaire. **

Je m'étonnais moi-même de mon audace, mais tu avais l'air d'apprécier. Je voulais surtout être sûre que tu n'accepterais pas la proposition perverse de ton ami, ni que tu ne repartirais pas avec une autre fille du bar que tu avais préalablement évoquée, il fallait donc que je me démarque et que j'attire suffisamment ton attention.

**-Les gars, je vous abandonne, j'ai mieux à faire, … beaucoup mieux à faire**, rajoutas-tu en me détaillant minutieusement de la tête aux pieds. Tu m'embrassas : cette fois je me laissais faire, pantelante dans tes bras, appréciant ta caresse buccale.

Puis, tu attrapas ma main et tu nous sortis du pub. Dès que nous fûmes dehors, tu collas ton corps au mien, m'appuyant violemment le dos contre le mur du pub. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, approfondissant ce baiser, redécouvrant avec plaisir la bouche et le palais de l'autre. Tes mains n'étaient pas inactives et me caressaient la poitrine, le ventre, les fesses pendant que je fouillais avec plaisir tes mèches toujours aussi folles, te massant le crâne et la nuque. Ton bassin collé au mien me montrait toute l'étendue de ton désir pour moi. Je sentais également mon désir mouiller mon shorty. Il n'y survivrait pas et devrait rejoindre le paradis des sous-vêtements détruits pour cause d'excitation fulgurante. J'appréciais nos frottements qui nous faisaient gémir et qui te rendais encore plus dur contre moi. Tu continuas à m'embrasser d'une délicate manière. Tu passas une main sous mon débardeur afin de prendre en coupe mon sein droit. Tu stimulas le téton à travers mon soutien-gorge en dentelle, m'arrachant de nouveaux gémissements qui s'amplifiaient.

**-Tu es si belle ! Si bandante ! Sens-tu comme j'ai envie de toi ? J'ai trop envie de te baiser ! **

Tu tentas de déboutonner mon jean. Je posais alors ma main sur la tienne pour t'empêcher et te souffla :

**-On va où tu veux... Mais pas ici ! Pas en pleine rue contre le mur d'un pub !**

J'espérais ne pas faire ma difficile, ne pas te décevoir alors que j'avais promis de te gâter pour ton anniversaire. Mais je ne me voyais absolument pas me faire sauter ici contre ce mur, au vu et au su de toute personne qui entrait ou sortait de ce pub. L'exhibitionnisme, ce n'était pas trop mon genre. Sans compter que je ne voulais pas que cela donne l'idée à ton pote de venir nous rejoindre.

**-L'hôtel, ça te va, princesse ? **

Tu essayais l'ironie, mais je voyais bien que ce genre de demande ne devait pas t'arriver souvent.

**-Le premier qu'on trouve, et c'est bon pour moi, **essayai-je de te rassurer, de te montrer que je n'allais pas me barrer, que je ne faisais pas ma sainte ni-touche non plus.

Tu entouras possessivement ma taille de ton bras gauche, gardant ta main droite sur mon sein pour le caresser et pincer mon téton. Puis nous avançâmes dans les rues éclairées de New York, à la recherche d'un hôtel. Il fut vite trouvé, heureusement pour nous !

Nous prîmes une chambre pour la nuit, que tu payas, refusant que l'on partage.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée derrière nous, nous nous sautâmes l'un dessus l'autre, plus qu'impatients. Nous nous caressions tout en nous embrassant et essayant d'ôter les vêtements de l'autre. Ta chemise tomba rapidement sur le sol, vite rejointe par mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge. Alors que tu t'attaquais à mon jean, je fis de même emmenant au sol à la fois ton jean et ton boxer. J'étais alors à genoux devant toi et ton divin corps d'Apollon, les yeux fixés sur ma confiserie préférée.

**-Oh oui, ma belle, tu vas commencer par me sucer. J'en rêve depuis que tu t'es attaqué à ma langue dans ton premier baiser. Ta jolie bouche autour de ma queue, je n'attends que ça. Je suis sûr que tu es même très douée pour cela ! Allez, prends-moi ! Suce-moi ! Avale-moi !**

Tu étais toujours autant adepte de la fellation. Ton ordre me fis mouiller encore plus. J'aurais pu m'exécuter, je t'avais d'ailleurs promis une gâterie, mais j'eus envie de te provoquer. Je me relevai, te regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu veux que je te suces ? Tu veux prendre du plaisir avec ma bouche ? **Tu acquiesças souriant alors que je te masturbais, ma main glissant et remontant doucement sur ton manche qui bandait encore plus. **Alors, tu vas devoir me rendre la pareille ****et**** en même temps. Il est hors de question que tu sois le ****SEUL****à prendre du plaisir. Sinon, pour cela, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais seulement de ta main droite. Tu sais, **rajoutai-je coquine et mutine, **cela se nomme masturbation.**

Prononçant ces paroles audacieuses, j'avais particulièrement insisté sur le mot « seul ».

**-Adepte du 69, princesse ?**

Adepte, je n'en savais rien. Je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté. Le peu de choses que je savais, je les avais apprises avec toi il y a presque 4 ans. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre et certaine, c'est que je voulais tes mains sur mon corps et ta langue sur mon intimité, sinon j'avais peur de me consumer sur place.

Tu m'embrassas doucement, puis tu m'emmenas vers le lit, où tu m'allongeas tout en me caressant. Tu m'ôtas lentement mon shorty plus que trempé qui te montrait sans ambages le désir que j'éprouvais pour toi. Tu t'allongeas alors à mes côtés. Tu me fis grimper sur ton corps musclé, puis tu me fis pivoter afin que je puisse te prendre en bouche pendant que tes doigts caressaient ma fente humide et que ta langue titillais mon clitoris, qui gonflait progressivement. Je gémissais déjà. Dieu, que c'était bon ! Comment avais-je pu oublier que l'on pouvait ressentir de telles sensations ?

Devant cette avalanche d'émotions, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ta fellation. Afin de t'offrir autant que tu me donnais, je fis un gros effort de concentration. Je massais tendrement tes testicules pendant que je prenais en bouche ton pénis, accélérant mon rythme, léchant et suçotant ton gland, utilisant mes dents pour gratter ta verge. Je t'entendais enfin gémir. Tu commençais à perdre le contrôle, je le ressentis immédiatement lorsque tu enfonças encore plus loin les deux doigts qui étaient déjà dans mon antre et que tu mordis mon bouton d'amour, m'envoyant alors mille merveilles dans les yeux. Tu continuais tes mouvements circulaires, rajoutant un troisième doigt, accélérant ton rythme dans mon antre comme moi j'accélérai les coups de langue sur ta hampe. Je gonflais les joues pour te pomper encore plus vite. Je sentis alors ton sexe tressaillir dans ma bouche, goûtant alors les prémices de ton éjaculation, qui vint peu à peu en longues giclées. Je me sentis à mon tour partir dans mon orgasme sous l'action conjuguée de tes doigts et de ta langue. C'est tremblante et essoufflée que je m'allongeai tête-bêche à tes côtés. Tu m'attrapas alors par la taille, me refaisant faire le mouvement inverse pour que ma tête se retrouve à nouveau auprès de la tienne.

Tu me murmuras :

**-Tu es fabuleuse ! C'était géant ! Et en plus, tu as un goût exquis ! **Tu m'embrassas alors, engloutissant ta langue au fond de ma gorge. Je pus ainsi me goûter sur tes lèvres comme toi, tu avais pu le faire sur les miennes. **J'ai trop hâte d'être en toi !**

Nous nous cajolâmes, nous caressâmes, nous embrassâmes tendrement pendant de longues minutes, attendant de sortir définitivement des limbes du premier orgasme mutuel de cette nuit. Lorsque je sentis ta verge reprendre de la vigueur, je caressais ton torse de mes doigts enjôleurs et je grimpais à califourchon sur toi. J'avais envie d'expérimenter cette position ! Je te demandais alors :

**-As-tu de quoi nous protéger ? **

Cette fois, nous n'étions pas passés devant une pharmacie, et je n'avais jamais eu de préservatifs dans mon sac à main, n'en ayant jamais eu besoin. Je te vis grimacer.

**-Non, pas ici, je n'ai rien,** soupiras-tu. **Je ne pensais pas quitter le bar cette nuit, et là-bas, je sais qu'il y a un stock disponible dans l'arrière-salle**, m'expliquas-tu. **Et merde ! **Râlas-tu. **Nous ne sommes même pas dans un hôtel suffisamment classe pour qu'il y ait un **_**room-service **_**pouvant nous en apporter. **

C'est sûr que nous n'étions pas du tout dans le même type d'hôtel où tu m'avais emmenée pour ma première fois. Si tu avais l'habitude de ce genre d'hôtel et du _room-service_, c'est que tes moyens financiers étaient très différents des miens. Mais tout à l'heure, nous étions tellement pressés que le but avait été de chercher un hôtel proche, peu importait son standing.

Cependant, pour en revenir au problème qui nous tracassait, à savoir l'absence de préservatif, j'étais dubitative. Je ne prenais pas de contraception, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Si je devais être à nouveau enceinte de toi après cette nuit, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je saurai gérer. Par contre, me stresser à nouveau avec des prises de sang pour des tests HIV et différentes MST ne me tentaient pas du tout. Sans compter que je devais d'abord penser à ma fille et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être malade.

**-Écoute, ma belle, **repris-tu sentant mes hésitations, **je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser partir ainsi, tu es trop bandante, j'ai vraiment envie de toi et de ton divin corps, tu le sens ! Et toi aussi tu es complétement excitée, tu n'attends plus que ma grosse queue dans ta petite chatte si délicieuse et si chaude. **Tes doigts caressèrent à nouveau ma fente humide, ce qui me fit gémir. Je sentais ton érection si dure contre mon ventre. C'était sûr, nous ne pouvions ni l'un ni l'autre dissimuler notre état et notre envie. **Je te jure que je n'ai aucune maladie, mon père est médecin et me fait faire tous les trois mois toute une batterie de divers tests, qui sont toujours revenus négatifs. De plus, j'ai toujours baisé jusqu'à présent avec une capote. Tu es la première à laquelle je propose cela. **Tu grognas. **Putain ! Je n'en reviens même pas de le faire, je m'étais toujours promis de jamais baiser sans latex ! **Soufflas-tu en passant une main dans tes cheveux.** Sache que tu es la première à qui je le propose… Car …car j'ai trop envie de toi et de ton corps, … Car... **tu hésitais à continuer... C**ar tu es différente. Vraiment différente des autres.**

**-D'après tes potes du bar, tu te fais pratiquement une fille différente tous les soirs, voir même des plans à trois, et tu n'as JAMAIS baisé **(je reprenais ton terme, qui me dérangeait cependant, moi la jeune fille naïve) **sans préservatif ? Jamais ? Jamais ? **

Et moi alors ? Je ne l'ai pas faite toute seule ma fille ! Je n'étais pas la Sainte Vierge ! Allais-tu me sortir que l'Esprit saint était dans la salle de bain et avait conçu notre fille ?

**-Jamais,** m'affirmas-tu d'une voix sûre et qui n'appelait aucune contestation. Je te regardais au plus profond de tes yeux verts. Si tu me continuais à me mentir, je crois que j'aurais été capable de me barrer, te laissant seul avec ta trique d'enfer.** Enfin, une fois seulement, j'ai eu un doute. J'ai peut-être oublié la capote avec une fille sous la douche. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr et puis, rassure-toi, elle était vierge et c'était il y a longtemps. Depuis, j'ai eu le temps de refaire plusieurs tests qui n'ont jamais rien montré de problématique. **Tu semblas pensif, pris par tes souvenirs. **Cette fille, elle était d'une douceur incroyable, j'ai passé une nuit fantastique, j'en garde un souvenir impérissable. **Comme tu l'avais écrit dans ta lettre, tu ne m'avais donc pas oubliée... Néanmoins, tu ne me reconnaissais pas.** Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle et je suis sûre qu'avec toi, cela va être mille fois mieux ! Tu as un vrai corps de femme, **me dis-tu caressant ma poitrine qui était plus ronde depuis ma grossesse**, un corps de déesse, **tu chatouillais mon nombril et mon ventre**, qui sait prendre des initiatives, **tes doigts s'approchaient de mon intimité qui s'humidifiait toujours plus,** pour me donner encore plus de plaisir. Alors empale-toi sur ma queue que je puisse te faire jouir toute la nuit.**

**-Tu ne me demandes pas si je suis _clean_ ?**

**-Non, je te fais confiance... J'ai envie de te faire confiance... Et puis, même si tu essaies d'être audacieuse, tu n'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de fille qui s'envoie en l'air avec un mec différent chaque soir. De plus, c'est toi qui insistait pour mettre un préservatif. Ai-je des raisons de douter de toi ? **Je secouais négativement la tête. **Par contre, j'espère pour toi que tu prends une contraception, car tu peux être sûre que je ne me lancerai pas dans la grande aventure de la paternité et de la petite enfance, **affirmas-tu sans complexe.** Au mieux, si nous devons nous revoir, je te filerai de l'argent pour l'avortement. **

Ta réponse claire et nette me fit comprendre que je ne te parlerai jamais de notre fille, même pas demain matin au réveil. Ce n'était pas douloureux, je m'y attendais, je m'en doutais, je n'espérais rien. J'avais hésité à t'en parler lorsque nous avions échangé notre premier regard au bar, ne sachant pas si tu avais changé en quatre ans. Mais entre les propos que tu avais tenu au bar avec tes amis et cette réponse-là, j'avais maintenant la confirmation que tu étais toujours le même à prendre ton plaisir avec des filles d'un soir, sans aucun engagement. Je comptais donc faire de même et bien prendre le mien avec toi ce soir.

**-Pas de souci de ce côté-là**.

Je mentais sans vergogne. Mais un enfant de plus, s'il devait être conçu avec TOI, ne me faisait pas peur. J'entrerai en spécialité en septembre et alors, même si j'allais encore être étudiante, je serais en partie rémunérée.

Je traçais alors la ligne de tes lèvres voluptueuses avec mon index, puis je me penchais pour t'embrasser, caressant ta langue de la mienne et glissant doucement sur ton pénis en érection.

**-Dieu que c'est bon ! **J'avais enfin l'impression d'être à nouveau complète. Comme cela m'avait tant manqué ! Comment avais-je pu me passer de telles sensations ?

**-Oh oui, **gémis-tu, **tu es si chaude, si serrée, ma princesse..., ma princesse aux yeux chocolat. **Tes cinq derniers mots m'interpellèrent et me troublèrent. Tu m'avais appelée comme lors de notre première nuit passée ensemble, comme tu l'avais écrit sur le mot que tu m'avais laissée. Te rappelais-tu de moi ? Ou était-ce simplement parce que tu fixais actuellement ton regard vert-émeraude dans le mien ? Ou servais-tu ce compliment à toutes les brunes que tu sautais ? Devant mon inaction passagère, tes mains se placèrent d'office sur mes hanches puis remontèrent sur ma poitrine que tu tourmentas. **Allez ! Je veux que tu bouges plus vite et que tu danses sur ma queue ! **M'ordonnas-tu.

Mettant de côté pour l'instant tes propos, je commençais à me mouvoir, m'aidant de mes bras et de mes cuisses pour me surélever et revenir plus fort sur ton sexe. Mais tu dus trouver que je n'étais pas assez rapide ou alors tu voulais me montrer que tu aimais dominer, car subitement je me retrouvais le dos collé sur le matelas, toi au-dessus de moi, tout en étant restés imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

**-Oh ! **J'étais surprise de ce brusque retournement de situation. **Mais je voul...**

**-Oui, ma belle, il faut savoir aller plus vite quand je l'ordonne.**.. Me dis-tu en accélérant tes coups de rein dans mon antre intime, ce qui me faisait gémir davantage. **Et puis, de toute façon, au lit, je suis le dominant et tu vas faire ****maintenant****ce que je te dis**. Avec cette phrase, je comprenais que les initiatives que j'avais prises au pub en t'embrassant érotiquement ou en début de soirée à l'hôtel avec le 69 n'avaient plus lieu d'être. **J'ai suffisamment attendu ce soir pour faire de toi ce que je veux, sans compter que c'est aussi mon anniversaire et que je compte bien prendre mon plaisir MAINTENANT ! **

Tu étais clair dans tes propos, me montrant ainsi que tu n'avais pas digéré le fait que je me refuse à toi devant le pub, reportant ce délicieux moment.

Tu m'embrassas tout en cajolant ma poitrine et continuant tes vives pénétrations. La boule d'énergie qui annonçait les prémices de l'orgasme se construisait dans mon bas-ventre. C'était si agréable. J'avais hâte... Mais subitement, tu sortis de moi. Je me plaignis de suite.

**-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu … ?**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me faisais subir une telle torture. En plus, j'étais sûre que tu n'avais pas encore joui.

**-T'inquiètes pas, ma belle, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Retourne-toi ! **M'ordonnas-tu. **Allez, à quatre pattes !**

**-Quoi ? **J'appréciais tes manières autoritaires, mais là j'étais perdue, tétanisée devant cet ordre.

**-Retourne-toi, sur le ventre, princesse ! **Devant mon absence de réaction, tu rigola. **Ah, je vois ****que j'ai encore quelques petites choses à t'apprendre. **Forcément, c'est toi qui m'a tout appris, pensais-je. **Ça fait plaisir ! Tu vas voir, cette position est exceptionnelle ! **Rajoutas-tu. En même temps, tu me retournais gentiment sur le ventre, tu plaças mes mains sur la tête de lit et tu me caressait la poitrine, le dos, puis les fesses pour me faire cambrer. **Tu as un cul d'enfer, princesse**, annonças-tu en me donnant une légère tape sur les fesses.

La position me semblait avilissante, je ne pouvais rien contrôler, rien voir de ce que tu allais faire. Je tournais la tête vers toi, tentant de te faire changer d'avis :

**-Mais, ainsi, je ne te verrais pas jouir ! Et toi non plus ! **Me plaignis-je.

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu vas jouir comme jamais tu n'a joui, princesse ! Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir !  
><strong>

Tu m'embrassas pendant que l'une des tes mains se positionnait sur ma hanche et que l'autre caressait ma poitrine, puis mon clitoris gonflé qui n'attendait que toi pour finir le travail commencé tout à l'heure. De tes doigts, tu vérifias que j'étais à nouveau prête pour te recevoir : c'était le cas, je mouillais comme une folle. Sentant que j'étais tendue devant cette nouvelle position, tu stimulas encore plus mon bouton d'amour avec ton pouce et tu enfonças lentement ton pénis dressé dans mes chaires juteuses et humides.

**-Oh Dieu ! Tu es encore plus serrée dans cette position. Tu es encore plus exquise**, me complimentas-tu en embrassant mon épaule.

Je sentais la pénétration plus profonde, mais pas douloureuse. Je bougeais alors les hanches pour te montrer que tout allait bien. Tu commenças alors tes coups de butoir de plus en plus profonds dans mon antre, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus rudes. Tu butas au fond de mon ventre à plusieurs reprises, touchant alors un point dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence chez moi. Était-ce cela le fameux point G ?

**-Oh oui ! Ici ! C'est trop bon ! Encore ! Plus fort et plus vite !**

**-A tes ordres, ma princesse ! **Tu accrus la puissance de tes coups de rein touchant à nouveau violemment le fameux point. Je me sentis défaillir, mais je voulais tant que cela continue. **Je t'avais bien dit, ma belle, que tu aimerais cette position !**

Tes mains étaient partout à la fois, me serrant fortement les hanches (j'en aurais des bleus, pensais-je), câlinant ma poitrine, titillant mon clitoris, caressant mes fesses. Je tentais alors de caresser tes testicules avec l'une de mes mains, ce qui eut l'air de te plaire.

**-Oh, putain ! Oui ! Continue ! … Tu sais que t'es trop bonne ! … Je vais bientôt venir ! Je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! **

Tes coups de butoir s'accélèrent à nouveau, tu butas encore une fois mon point G alors que tu pinças brièvement mon clitoris. C'en était fait de moi. Mes parois vaginales se resserrèrent sur ton pénis alors que j'explosais dans un orgasme dévastateur en hurlant ma jouissance. Cette dernière me fit m'écrouler haletante sur le lit. Au même moment, je sentis ton sexe frémir et répandre ta semence si chaude en violentes giclées libératrices au fond de mon ventre. Tu criais toi aussi ta jouissance, puis tu t'effondras sur mon dos.

Je mis de longues minutes à sortir des limbes du plaisir. Tu m'avais fait déjà connaître des orgasmes fabuleux (comme celui sous la douche qui demeurait à mes yeux très particulier puisque nous avions alors conçu notre fille), tu m'avais déjà donné beaucoup de plaisir avec ta langue, avec tes doigts et avec ton pénis ; mais cela jamais ! Cela avait été fabuleux, et même plus que cela ! Je ne trouvais pas les termes appropriés pour décrire ce que j'avais ressenti. Nous avions été tellement fusionnels, en complète osmose, obtenant notre orgasme au même moment. Je ne voulais plus que tu sortes de moi.

Un moment plus tard, je serai bien incapable de savoir si je devais parler secondes, minutes ou heures, tes exquises caresses et tes baisers savoureux me firent revenir à la réalité. J'étais alors dans tes bras, la tête reposant sur ton torse. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que tu étais sorti de moi, et que tu m'avais à nouveau retournée, me serrant dans tes bras, contre ton cœur.

**-Alors, princesse, on revient à la vie ? **

Tu me faisais ainsi comprendre que je m'étais évanouie de plaisir. Je crois que je compris à ce moment-là pourquoi l'orgasme pouvait être surnommé la « petite mort ».

**-Oh ! C'était tellement intense, tellement fort... Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti... C'était fabuleux...!... Plus que cela ! J'avais déjà eu des orgasmes, du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant.**

Fier de toi, tu rigolas à pleines dents !

**-Et oui ! Je sais ! Je suis un dieu du sexe ! **

**-Vantard ! **répondis-je sarcastiquement en te frappant sur la poitrine. **T'aurais pas plutôt les chevilles qui enflent ? **

**-Les chevilles ? Non, pas vraiment... C'est plutôt une autre chose qui a tendance à grossir et durcir lorsque je te tiens dans mes bras. **Nous rigolâmes franchement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. **Tu peux tâter si tu en as envie ! **Je levai les yeux au ciel et nos rires repartirent de plus belle.

Une fois nos respirations redevenues normales, tu me regardas sérieusement droit dans les yeux :

**-Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel orgasme de toute ma vie. Et crois-moi, des filles, j'en ai connu des centaines ! Tu es merveilleuse ! Plus que cela même ! **Tout doucement, si bas, que je me demande encore si tu as vraiment prononcé ces paroles, tu rajoutas : **Merci pour tout cela ! **Tu m'embrassas tendrement tout en me caressant doucement la joue. J'étais tellement émue, que je crois que j'en aurais pleuré. **Et nous avons une chance phénoménale ! **Rajoutas-tu moqueur. Je te regardais sans comprendre où tu voulais en venir, je craignais déjà que tu ne regrettes tes paroles précédentes, elles te ressemblaient si peu. **La nuit n'est pas finie ! Et tu es à ****moi pour la nuit.**

**-Je suis à toi ! Rien qu'à toi !**

Tu me collas davantage à ton corps, je sentis alors ton sexe reprendre de la vigueur. Je ne me léchais alors les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de fondre vers les tiennes et de les prendre dans un voluptueux baiser. Nos langues entrèrent en contact, recherchant chacune la domination sur l'autre. Je savais que tu finirais par gagner. Tout en continuant ton baiser passionné, tes mains circulaient rapidement sur mon corps, caressant ses zones érogènes que tu connaissais si bien. Quand tu remarquas que ma respiration devenait difficile, tu t'écartas de mes lèvres, faisant glisser les tiennes dans mon cou que tu mordillas doucement pour me marquer, me faisant gémir. A nouveau, je respirais laborieusement. Ta langue glissais le long de mon cou, se dirigeant vers ma poitrine dont les tétons pointaient outrageusement vers ton torse et vers ta bouche si pulpeuse. Je sifflai lorsque tu en pris un en bouche.

**-Je vois que tu aimes mes baisers**, rigolas-tu doucement, le nez au milieu de mes seins.

**-Comme si tu en doutais !** Réussissais-je à persifler.

Ta langue reprit d'assaut la mienne, me signifiant que je devais me taire. Tes doigts caressèrent rapidement mon intimité, vérifiant que j'étais prête pour t'accueillir à nouveau, mais sans me pénétrer. Je gémis d'anticipation. Puis je sentis l'une de tes mains passer sous mes aisselles alors que l'autre glissait sous mes genoux. Tu me portas jusqu'à la table de la chambre, sur laquelle tu me fis asseoir. Devant mon air étonné, tu murmuras au creux de mon oreille :

**-Nouvelle position, je te promets que tu vas adorer !**

Tu te tenais debout devant moi, ton sexe se dressant fièrement dans ma direction. Tes lèvres partirent à nouveau explorer mon cou pendant que l'un de tes mains écartait doucement mes cuisses pour se glisser jusqu'à mon intimité bouillonnante. Ces tendres caresses me firent ressentir de nouvelles sensations, ce qui me fit davantage gémir. Elles s'accrurent lorsque tes doigts pénétrèrent brutalement dans mon vagin. Afin de ne pas rester inactive, j'attrapai ton manche, le masturbant sur toute sa longueur, m'attardant sur ton gland avec mon pouce. Tu te mis alors à gémir à ton tour, augmentant la cadence de tes doigts dans mon antre charnelle. Nos lèvres se heurtèrent violemment, nos langues se cherchèrent délicieusement pendant que tu retirais subitement tes doigts de mon antre. Tu m'empêchas alors d'accélérer la cadence sur ton pénis en érection et tu me pénétras vivement. Cet assaut fut si vif, si rapide, si profond que je faillis jouir immédiatement.

**-Ooohhh ! C'est si bon ! **

Je me sentais si bien, si remplie. Mes paupières n'avaient qu'une envie : se fermer pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mon seul plaisir. Néanmoins, je faisais tout pour te regarder au plus profond de tes yeux verts, essayant de tenir le rythme que tu m'imposais : je voulais voir ton visage à son apogée.

**-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es belle lorsque tu prends du plaisir ?**

Je secouais négativement la tête. Tout ce qui m'importait maintenant, c'était de voir ton visage lorsque tu allais jouir en moi. Mais tu en décidas autrement. Tu sortis brutalement de moi, me laissant déconfite, sur ma faim de toi. Je râlais. Tu me fis taire d'un baiser, me redressas et me fis mettre sur mes jambes.

**-Tourne-toi ma belle. Puis, penche-toi en avant sur le bureau. **

Encore une nouvelle position que tu voulais tester. Tournant légèrement la tête, je te vis m'admirer. Tu pouvais voir mon corps en entier, de mes épaules aux pieds, en passant par mes fesses rebondies et la cyprine, preuve manifeste de mon envie de toi, qui glissait abondamment le long de mes cuisses. Encore une fois je ne pourrais pas voir ton plaisir sur ton visage, mais ton regard ébloui me fit me sentir comme la plus belle créature qui existait. Tu appuyas doucement sur le haut de mon dos pour que je me repose complétement sur le bureau. Je sentais mes mamelons se dresser encore davantage contre le froid de la table en bois.

Lorsque tu t'approchas, je sentis ton sexe dur et dressé contre la raie de mes fesses. Tes mains caressaient tendrement ma chute de rein et l'arrondi de mon fessier. Je me tendis légèrement, et même plus que cela. Je savais que la pénétration anale existait, mais je ne me sentais pas prête pour l'expérimenter maintenant. Tu sentis immédiatement la tension de mon corps.

**-T'es-tu déjà faite prendre par ta petite entrée ? **Tout en murmurant ces paroles, ta main gauche flatta ma poitrine pendant que ton index droit s'enfonçait doucement dans mon anus.

Un doigt, ce ne me semblait pas douloureux. C'était plutôt gênant, plus perturbant, très différent. Mais je paniquais quand même. J'avais peur d'avoir mal, ton sexe était si gros lorsqu'il atteignait sa taille maximale. Je me souvenais encore de la douleur que j'avais ressentie lors de ma première fois. Je n'étais pas prête pour cela aujourd'hui.

**-Non, non... Je ne le v… Non... **Je bafouillais, complétement tétanisée.

Voyant mes craintes évidentes, tu retiras immédiatement ton doigt. Tu me caressas à nouveau le dos, t'attardant sur mon fessier.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferai rien aujourd'hui. Un jour, tu serras prête pour une telle expérience, ma belle ! Et tu l'apprécieras ! Je te le promets ! Mais pas aujourd'hui, tu es trop tendue, trop apeurée. **

Tu continuas tes caresses sur mon dos pour que mes muscles se détendent progressivement. Puis, tu vins titiller mon clitoris et ma fente humide de tes doigts agiles. Tu m'écartas encore plus mes jambes contre le bureau pour sentir mon excitation qui s'accroissait alors que tu poussais doucement ton gland vers mon l'humidité de mon antre.

**-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! **Mes genoux tremblèrent.

**-Tu es si chaude, si torride, **me répondis-tu en t'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

C'était exquis, mais je sentais tous les muscles de mon vagin s'étirer.

**-Merde ! Je me sens si serrée dans cette position !**

**-Oh ! Putain ! Oui ! Tu l'es !**

Nous commençâmes à bouger ensemble lentement, peau contre peau, gémissant de plaisir. Le bureau que je saisis de mes mains pour m'accrocher bougeait sous nos assauts conjugués. Je sentais tes testicules taper contre les fesses. C'était si agréable. Tu accéléras subitement tes coups de rein me faisant crier de plaisir à chaque fois que tu cognais mon point G de ta queue si longue et si dure.

**-S'il te plait, je suis si proche, ne t'arrête pas ! **Je criais, même pas embarrassée que tu me fasses agir comme un animal enragé. **Oh ! OUI ! Continue ! Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Ooohh !**

**-Avec plaisir, ma princesse ! **Répondis-tu en accélérant la cadence.

Je sentais ton pénis en moi de plus en plus dur. Tu allais de plus en plus profondément en moi, butant à chaque fois le fond de mon ventre. Je me demandais si j'allais être capable de tenir le choc. Je craignais même que la table ne cède sous la pression que nous lui imposions.

**-Oohh ! **Mes parois se resserraient progressivement sur ton sexe, je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. **Je vais... bientôt … Je vais bientôt jouir,** murmurai-je à bout de force.

**-Attends, ma belle ! **Alors que tes assauts continuaient au plus profond de mon antre, tes doigts se déplacèrent à la vitesse éclair sur mon corps. L'un de ton index frotta mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir alors que simultanément ton autre index se réintroduisait dans mon anus. Je me sentais prise de partout. C'était si agréable qu'il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour jouir et embrasser le septième ciel. **Jouis maintenant pour moi !** M'ordonnas-tu de ta voix si rauque.

Mes parois vaginales tremblèrent et se refermèrent sur ton sexe si divin. Ta libération suivit immédiatement mon orgasme et tu explosas en moi. Je sentais des fluides se déverser en moi alors que j'essayai de prolonger mon extase. Je haletais. C'était si bon de te sentir en moi. Ton pénis continuait de tressauter dans mon antre, comme si toi aussi tu essayais de prolonger toi aussi ta jouissance.

**-Oh ! Oh, ma belle..., je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela, **balbutias-tu.

Une fois que tu fus complétement mou, tu sortis ton pénis de mon vagin. Je tremblai, mes jambes ne tinrent pas le choc. Heureusement que tu fus là pour me rattraper et m'assoir sur le bureau. J'étais encore au pays des merveilles.

**-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? **Me demanda-tu inquiet.

J'acquiesçais et je te souris béatement. J'en profitais alors pour te regarder : tes yeux étaient brillants, tes cheveux étaient emmêlés, ta peau luisait de sueur, tu étais incroyable. Tout ton corps indiquait le plaisir que tu venais de te ressentir. Étais-je dans le même état que toi ? En tout cas, j'étais ravie : même si je n'avais pas pu voir le plaisir sur ton visage, tous ces signes me permettaient de le lire sur ton corps. Je pris alors tes lèvres avec avidité pour te montrer toute la passion que j'avais pu ressentir.

Tu me pris doucement la main pour me conduire vers la salle de bain où tu me fis entrer dans la douche. Tu allumas l'eau, réglant la température, puis tu attrapas le savon de l'hôtel et tu me lavas avec douceur. Lorsque tes mains effleurèrent mes hanches, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

**-Je t'ai fait mal ?**

Je secouais négativement la tête. Lorsque tu me frôlas à nouveau, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de manifester ma douleur. Ce fut peine perdue, tu étais attentif à mon expression.

**-Si, je t'ai fait mal. Ne dis pas le contraire ! Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave,** essayai-je de te rassurer.

**-Si, c'est grave. Dis-moi où je t'ai fait mal ? Et quand ? **

Tu insistais. Je haussais les épaules, ne souhaitant pas te répondre. Cependant, ton regard sévère me fit comprendre que j'avais intérêt à changer d'avis immédiatement et à me mettre à parler.

**-Où ? Les hanches, je crois. Quand ? Peut-être lorsque tu m'as retournée sur le lit, je crois, avant que je m'évanouisse de plaisir. **

**-Quand je t'ai prise en levrette ? **J'acquiesçais. **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que je te serrais trop fort ? Pourquoi ? **Tu étais furieux, je baissais la tête.

**-Honnêtement, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte sur le moment. J'ai éprouvé uniquement du plaisir. Ce n'est que maintenant que je ressens que c'est un peu douloureux.**

**-Arrête de minimiser les faits ! **Tu rinças la mousse qui recouvrait mon corps pour mieux m'examiner. **Un peu douloureux ! Tu as pratiquement les marques de mes mains sur tes hanches ! Tu auras des bleus demain ! Et même avant la fin de la nuit ! **

La colère modifiait tes traits d'Apollon. Cela ne me plaisait pas.

**-Et toi, arrête de les aggraver ! Des bleus, je m'en fais tous les jours toute seule comme une grande ! Je suis maladroite et j'ai la peau très blanche, elle marque aisément ! Arrête de te fustiger ! Tu ne m'as fait ressentir que du plaisir cette nuit ! Et j'aurai aimé que cela continue encore un peu !**

Voyant ma véhémence, tu te pinças l'arête du nez et tu te calmas enfin pour mon plus grand soulagement. Tu poursuivis en silence tes tendres caresses pour soulager mes hanches et tu terminas de me laver, m'embrassant ponctuellement et tendrement. Après t'être rapidement lavé sous mon regard admirateur, tu me fis sortir de la douche et tu m'enveloppas dans une grande serviette. Puis tu me portas jusqu'au lit où tu m'allongeas pour me câliner.

**-Si tu veux que nous continuions sur notre lancée, tu vas dormir un moment pour récupérer. Et nous serons à l'avenir beaucoup plus sages. Nous n'innoverons plus. Et je te promets de ne plus être brutal.**

**-Mais j'ai aimé ces deux rapports ! J'ai aimé la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec moi... La façon dont tu m'as prise n'était pas brutale, c'était plutôt un jeu érotique, **ajoutai-je gênée dans un souffle à peine audible.

**-Oui, je sais, ma princesse aux yeux chocolat. Je sais que tu as aimé tout autant que moi. Mais je n'avais quand même pas à te tenir si fort et si brutalement les hanches. Et là nous allons dormir un peu et nous reprendrons de tendres ébats si tu le désires encore. Tu verras, cela peut aussi être très agréable.**

Tu m'embrassas doucement sur mes lèvres, puis tu m'attiras dans tes bras pour que ma tête repose sur ton épaule. Je t'entendis chantonner légèrement alors que je m'endormais me demandant si tu serai encore là à mon réveil.

_***L*D*I***_

Lorsque je me réveillai, je fus étonnée d'être bien au chaud dans tes bras. Je levais doucement la tête et je croisais ton regard éveillé. Avec ce sourire qui me faisait tant craquer, tu m'annonças tendrement qu'il n'était pas encore 6 h du matin et que tu m'avais veillée cette nuit. Je sentais de douces caresses sur mes hanches bleuies.

Je me levais alors sur mes coudes pour approcher doucement mes lèvres des tiennes : elles m'attiraient toujours autant ! Nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact tendrement. De ta langue chaude et sensuelle, tu me demandas l'accès à ma bouche que je t'accordais bien volontiers. Nos langues s'unirent dans un ballet érotique. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, avec beaucoup de douceur et de... ferveur (j'hésitai presque à utiliser le terme « d'amour »), tu me recouchas sur le dos et tu vins te placer entre mes cuisses qui s'écartèrent automatiquement pour te laisser la place. Je sentais ton sexe érigé pour moi qui chatouillait mon entrée bouillonnante et trempée alors que tu continuais de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Pendant que tes mains caressaient tendrement mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches, je mêlais mes mains dans tes cheveux si soyeux.

**-Oh ! Tu n'attendais plus que moi**, murmuras-tu lorsque tu constatas l'humidité de ma fente avec ton gland.

**-Oui, rien que toi ! **Susurrai-je en rosissant. **Toi en moi !**

Tu pénétras tendrement mes plis intimes si humides et si chauds tout en continuant tes caresses sur le reste de mon corps et tes baisers sur mes lèvres gonflées de plaisir. Nos langues savoureuses continuaient de se cajoler. Alors que tu adulais ma poitrine à l'aide de tes douces mains de pianistes, je fouillais tes cheveux auburn avec ardeur.

Tous nos gestes étaient tendres, affectueux, délicats, calmes... Rien à voir avec la violence et le rythme soutenu de nos précédentes étreintes. Néanmoins, ils nous faisaient ressentir le plaisir à l'état pur. Je pouvais enfin voir ton visage, guettant les prémices de ta jouissance. Ton regard vert-émeraude était hypnotique et ne quittait pas le mien. J'écartais davantage les cuisses, nouant mes chevilles dans le bas de ton dos, pour que tes va-et-vient deviennent plus profonds et que ton pénis si dur et si vigoureux puisse enfin toucher le fond de mon ventre. Je sentais la boule chaude et puissante, annonciatrice de l'orgasme, se former petit à petit dans le bas de mon ventre. Je ne voulais pas céder maintenant, je voulais encore et encore profiter de cette douce étreinte avec toi, de ce moment de volupté, de la montée progressive de cet orgasme qui s'annonçait dévastateur.

Tes poussées dans mon antre se poursuivaient : elles étaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus rapprochées. Le plaisir que je ressentais devenait indescriptible. Je supposais qu'il l'était également pour toi, car nous gémîmes conjointement de bonheur. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, nous nous sourions complices et appréciant de partager ce bien-être mutuel. C'est dans une félicité totale et parfaite que nous atteignîmes ensemble l'orgasme, tremblant de plaisir et de jouissance. Je sentis alors à nouveau se répandre violemment en moi ta chaude semence si fertile pendant que tu hurlais un fabuleux cri libérateur. Je pus enfin admirer ton visage lorsque tu prenais ton plaisir en moi : tu étais sublime ! Tu restas longtemps au fond de mon ventre, certainement le plus longtemps que tu pus. Lorsque tu sortis enfin de mon corps, je fus à nouveau choquée de l'impression de vide que je ressentis. Tu me serras contre ton torse si viril, mon oreille sur ton cœur, dans tes bras qui savaient si bien me donner l'impression d'être protégée. Tu étais encore tout tremblant de l'orgasme que nous venions de vivre. Encore plus que moi, cette fois, tu peinais à retrouver ta respiration devant le flot d'émotions nouvelles que tu semblais avoir ressenties. J'entendais ton cœur battre si fort dans ta poitrine, pour moi, grâce à moi. Je crois que j'aurais pu avoir encore un autre orgasme à l'écouter simplement si tu étais resté silencieux.

**-Oh ! Ma princesse ! C'est de loin la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé ! Avec la meilleure b... **Tu te repris.** Avec les meilleures relations sexuelles que j'ai pu vivre !**

**-Je suis heureuse d'y avoir contribué,** riais-je doucement. J'étais étonnée de ton changement de vocabulaire, mais ravie. **J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir aussi. **

**-Oh ! Oui, tu es tellement bonne, tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir, que j'ai envie de te garder toute ma vie dans la chaleur de mes bras. **Tu resserras ton étreinte sur moi. **Tu es la meilleure**, me souffla-tu, **vraiment la meilleure...**

J'étais scotchée par tes paroles. Que signifiaient-elles ? Plus la nuit avançait, plus tu avais prononcé des phrases que je n'avais pas entendues il y a 4 ans. Ces phrases montraient clairement que tu avais ressenti davantage de plaisir avec moi qu'habituellement tu n'en prenais avec d'autres filles. Mais étaient-elles à double sens ? Signifiaient-elles pour autant que nous discuterions demain et que nous pourrions éventuellement construire quelque chose ensemble ? Ou ne disais-tu cela que pour me faire plaisir et obtenir ce que tu voulais de moi ? J'étais perdue...

**-Je ne te laisseras pas partir, ma princesse, **murmura-tu avant de m'embrasser délicatement et sombrer dans le sommeil. **Jamais... Ma princesse aux yeux chocolat...**

Je regardais ton visage si beau mais si épuisé. Tu avais dit m'avoir veillée toute la nuit. Il était temps que tu puisses récupérer un peu après la folle nuit de sexe que nous venions de vivre. J'étais bien dans ta chaude étreinte, confortablement installée sur ton torse. Mais j'avais peur. Je ne savais que faire. Devais-je rester pour que nous puissions parler ? Ou partir comme j'en avais l'intention afin de ne pas souffrir de me réveiller encore une fois dans un lit seule ? Je ressassais encore et encore tes propos, cherchant à découvrir leur sens sibyllin. Puis, les propos que tu avais tenu au début de notre nuit sur la possibilité d'une grossesse me revinrent en force à l'esprit. Il m'était impossible de construire quoique ce soit avec toi. Tu n'étais pas prêt pour la paternité. Et je n'aurai jamais abandonné ma fille, notre fille. Elle était mon miracle.

De plus, si tu avais vraiment voulu me connaître, me retenir, me garder auprès de toi, cela me semblait évidement que tu m'aurais demandé mon prénom avant de t'endormir. Tu ne savais rien de moi, j'en savais si peu de toi. Quelles qu'avaient pu être tes paroles cette nuit, tu n'étais pas prêt pour un engagement en couple, même si tu semblais l'être peut-être davantage qu'il y a 4 ans. Il fallait mieux que je reste sur le souvenir de ces deux merveilleuses nuits orgasmiques que nous avions partagées que de me prendre une claque et d'être déçue demain au réveil... ou dans quelques jours.

Ce fut triste mais décidée que je sortis de ton étreinte, difficilement tant elle était resserrée sur moi. Je me levais du lit et cherchais à tâtons mes vêtements dans l'aube naissante pour me rhabiller. Par peur de te réveiller et de devoir m'expliquer, je préférais prendre une douche une fois rentrée dans mon hôtel qu'ici. De toute façon, vue l'heure matinale qu'il était, j'aurais le temps de le faire avant de partir à l'aéroport.

Une fois habillée, je ne pus m'empêcher de te regarder une dernière fois : tu étais si beau, si divinement musclé, si paisible dans ton sommeil, si calme. Un véritable dieu grec ! Mon Adonis ! J'espérais que j'aurais un jour l'occasion de recroiser ta route.

Me souvenant alors du mot que tu m'avais laissé, mot que je conservais jalousement dans un coffret à bijoux chez moi comme s'il était un talisman, j'attrapai une feuille à entête de l'hôtel et comme toi il y a 4 ans, je te griffonnai un petit message en reprenant certains mots que tu avais alors utilisés. Peut-être aurais-tu un électrochoc en pensant à une situation déjà vécue. Peut-être me reconnaîtrais-tu ainsi ?

_Mon bel inconnu, _

_Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit !_

_Tu as été parfait ! Ce fut extraordinaire !_

_Mon avion décolle tôt ce matin. Mille baisers !_

_Je ne t'oublierai pas. _

_Jamais._

_- Ta princesse aux yeux chocolat -_

Je déposai le feuillet sur l'oreiller que j'aurais dû occuper si je n'avais pas reposé sur ton torse délicieusement musclé. J'en profitai alors pour t'admirer une dernière fois et caresser délicatement tes cheveux. Je mimai un baiser du bout des lèvres. Je n'osais pas toucher une dernière fois tes lèvres si pulpeuses par peur de te réveiller.

Et je quittai la chambre en refermant doucement la porte dernière moi. J'eus l'impression de m'enfuir comme une voleuse, espérant emporter un nouveau trésor au plus profond de mes entrailles.

_***L*D*I***_

Dans l'avion qui me ramenait chez moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette délicieuse nuit passée dans tes bras. J'espérai déjà que nos routes se recroiseraient grâce au hasard qui nous avait si bien servi jusqu'ici.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, la première chose que je fis fut de serrer ma fille dans mes bras. C'était toujours ainsi après l'une de mes rares absences pour des colloques, mais cette fois c'était encore plus fort. Je t'avais revu. J'avais passé une nuit magnifique avec toi, son père. Les mimiques de ton visage et surtout ton sourire m'avaient rappelée oh combien notre fille te ressemblait. En la voyant et en la serrant dans mes bras maternels, je revoyais ton sourire en coin qui me charmait tant, je repensais à notre plaisir partagé.

Et, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, je lui parlais de toi, son père.

Ma fille se savait différente. Elle savait que son père était absent. Elle l'avait compris il y a peu lorsqu'elle avait été invitée pour une fête d'anniversaire d'un de ses camarades. Tous les parents (même divorcés ou séparés) étaient là, elle était la seule à n'avoir que sa mère, sauf un enfant dont le père était décédé.

Elle m'avait alors posé de nombreuses questions sur la mort, sur l'endroit où tu te trouvais. C'est stressée que j'avais répondu à toutes ces interrogations. Mais j'avais dû bien m'en sortir car elle m'avait comprise. Je lui avais expliquée que son père n'était pas mort mais qu'il avait un travail prenant à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il n'était pas facile de rester en contact et encore moins de venir la voir. Depuis, elle parlait de toi avec des yeux qui brillaient « _Quant papa reviendra, il sera fier de moi, tu crois ?_ ». J'acquiesçais avec appréhension pour la suite. Je savais que ses questions se multiplieraient avec son âge, surtout lorsqu'elle entrerait à l'école. J'essayais de compenser toutes ces questions en étant très présente, en faisant de nombreuses activités avec elle. J'étais en cela soutenue par sa marraine et son copain. Si nous n'habitions plus ensemble, nous avions eu la chance de dépendre du même programme universitaire (malgré des spécialités différentes), même si pour cela nous avions dû déménager. Nous habitions désormais dans le même immeuble, à deux étages d'intervalle. Son copain était très présent pour ma fille, jouant le rôle que tu aurais pu (ou dû) tenir.

T'avoir revu m'avait permis de confirmer cette version. J'avais expliqué à ma fille que son papa l'aimait bien fort, qu'il était reparti avec une photographie d'elle ce qui lui permettrait de penser tous les jours à sa petite fille. Je t'avais décrit physiquement pour son plus grand plaisir, insistant sur les rares points communs que vous aviez, comme son sourire. Elle était maintenant très fière en disant qu'elle avait les yeux chocolat de maman et l'adorable sourire de papa. Je savais ma version dangereuse surtout si nous étions amenés à nous revoir, car je savais déjà que tu repousserai cette paternité. Mais cette version avait l'avantage de rendre heureuse ma fille, et c'était l'essentiel pour le moment, mon essentiel !

Un mois après la merveilleuse nuit que nous avions passé ensemble à New York, j'eus la surprise (mais en était-ce vraiment une ?) de constater que j'avais du retard dans mon cycle menstruel. Quelques jours après, des nausées provoquées par l'affreuse odeur du lait chocolaté de ma fille au petit-déjeuner me poussèrent à acheter un test de grossesse, qui me confirma mon état. J'en étais heureuse !

Après avoir refait toute la batterie des tests des MST (je t'avais fait confiance, mais porter à nouveau la vie me faisait prendre conscience qu'il fallait que j'en sois sûre et certaine) qui revinrent tous négatifs pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai annoncé ma nouvelle grossesse à ma meilleure amie. Elle fut surprise ! Je ne lui avais pas parlé de nos retrouvailles inopinées à New York.

**-Es-tu sûre de toi ? De vouloir le garder ?**

J'acquiesçais. Ma décision avait été prise avant même que l'enfant ne soit conçu, au moment où j'avais constaté que nous n'avions pas de préservatif pour nous protéger.

**-N'as-tu pas peur que deux enfants à élever seule, cela soit dur à gérer ?**

**-Non, je suis sûre de moi. Et regarde un peu ma princesse ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu envisager une minute de ne pas la mettre au monde. Je ne peux pas le faire avec ce deuxième enfant non plus.**

**-Mais, avez-vous prévu de vous revoir ? Va-t-il t'aider au moins financièrement ? Lui as-tu parlé de votre fille ?**

**-Non, rien de tout cela. Nous n'avons pas discuté, simplement passé une merveilleuse nuit ensemble. Avec de multiples orgasmes !**

**-Je vois bien que tu as encore pris beaucoup de plaisir ! **Soupira-t-elle. **Mais tu n'en sais toujours pas plus sur lui, ni comment le contacter ou le retrouver ?**

**-Nope ! **Souriais-je. Je savais que cette attitude frivole et insouciante énervait plus tout mon amie.

**-Toi qui est toujours si responsable, je ne comprends pas comment ce mec arrive à te faire perdre tous tes moyens pour te mettre dans de telles situations ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Une fois, je peux comprendre ! C'était un accident, un oubli sous la douche ! Mais là, vous l'avez carrément fait exprès !**

**-Comprends-moi... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à envisager une relation sérieuse et surtout je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas prêt pour la paternité. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de notre fille. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et j'ai besoin de cela pour continuer à vivre. Avec mes souvenirs, mes enfants sont tout pour moi.**

**-Je sais, je sais, **dit-elle doucement en me serrant dans ses bras. **Tu sais que tu pourras toujours ****compter sur moi et mon ami. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, pour vous deux, bientôt trois maintenant. Mais j'aurai tellement aimé que tu vives une relation de couple classique et stable comme moi.**

**-Je sais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Cela me manque aussi ! C'est parfois dur d'être toujours seule au quotidien, prendre toutes les décisions pour les enfants, devoir tout assumer financièrement...**

**-Et par rapport à tes études ? Et ta bourse ? Et le contrat avec l'... ?**

**-C'est tout bon ! Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux pour moi ! **M'exclamai-je. **La date hypothétique d'accouchement est prévue pour le 20 mars. Je ne vais pas prendre un jour de congé cet été pour faire tous mes stages et honorer mon contrat. Je vais essayer de travailler jusqu'à la mi février, peut-être la fin février si je suis en forme. Je pourrais alors poser tous mes congés et ne reprendre qu'au début de l'été. L'enfant aura alors 3 mois. J'espère que comme pour ma fille, je pourrais poursuivre l'allaitement encore quelques mois. Mais, on verra bien au jour le jour. Quant à la bourse, je n'aurai pas les mêmes soucis qu'il y a quatre ans. Ma formation est trop avancée maintenant pour que je sois rayée du programme.**

**-Sans compter que rayer du programme l'étudiante la plus brillante de notre promotion, c'est carrément impossible, **sourit-elle légèrement moqueuse. **Tu as raison, cela ne pouvait pas mieux être pour toi ! Au fait, l'as-tu annoncé à ton père ?**

**-Ouh là ! **Grimaçai-je. **Non ! Pas encore ! Tu es la première à être au courant. Et pour mon père, je vais attendre d'avoir passé le cap des trois mois révolus, ce qui l'empêchera de me convaincre d'avorter.**

**-Ouais, et bien bon courage ! Il va être furax ! Surtout quand tu lui auras dit que le père est le même !**

**-M'en parle pas ! **Nous explosâmes de rire. J'imaginai déjà la colère dans les yeux de mon père et surtout son incompréhension à savoir pourquoi sa fille acceptait de se faire engrosser et d'élever des enfants seule sans l'aide du père, sans rien lui réclamer.

**-Je veux être là pour voir ça. Il va sûrement tout faire pour te pousser à bout pour que tu parles et que tu lui donnes son nom**, rigola mon amie.

**-Oh que oui ! Mais il peut toujours rêver... Puisque je ne sais pas grand chose... !**

**-T'as pas intérêt à lui dire ! Il te ferait une crise cardiaque. Sa fille s'envoyant en l'air avec un illustre inconnu !**

**-Je sais bien ! Mais j'ai un atout clé en poche ! **Souriais-je. **Ma jolie petite princesse !**

**-C'est vrai ! Ma filleule est une magnifique enfant qui fait craquer tout son entourage, et notamment son papy gâteau. Je lui ai bien appris la vie, n'est-ce pas ? **Se vanta mon amie en riant.

**-Arrête ! Avec cette moue larmoyante qu'elle sait si bien faire maintenant quand elle a envie de quelque chose, tu vas en faire la petite fille la plus gâtée des États-Unis. **

**-Oui, mais en attendant, c'est grâce à elle que ton père acceptera le mieux ta prochaine grossesse et l'absence du père.**

**-Effectivement ! **Répondis-je en pensant au comportement adorable que mon père avait avec ma fille. **Au fait, est-ce que tu accepteras de m'accompagner lors de mes échographies et de mes multiples rendez-vous ?**

**-Comme si tu avais besoin de demander cela ! Bien sûr que je viendrais avec plaisir comme je l'ai fait pour ta première grossesse. D'autant plus qu'il faut que je m'informe et que je réactualise mes connaissances...**

**-Quoi ? Es-tu toi aussi enceinte ? **Criai-je vivement. Cela pourrait être excitant de vivre une grossesse en même temps que ma meilleure amie.

**-Non, mais nous commençons à y penser... Peut-être lorsque j'aurai fini le programme universitaire**.

**-Oui, c'est certainement plus raisonnable d'attendre la fin du programme et d'être diplômée. Moi, je vais devoir m'interrompre et le faire en deux parties...**

**-Mais tu t'en sortiras très bien ! **Me coupa-t-elle brusquement sentant mes doutes. **Nous serons là pour te soutenir lors de ta reprise. Et puis, tu as déjà des points et des compétences d'avance par rapport à moi et aux autres étudiants ! N'oublie pas que tu es brillante et plus rapide que la majorité d'entre nous !**

Je haussais distraitement les épaules. Je n'aimais toujours pas qu'on me fasse de tels compliments sur ma réussite universitaire. Étais-je réellement brillante parce que j'aimais ce que j'étudiais et que j'en avais naturellement les capacités ? Ou l'étais-je car on ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, m'informant que je perdrais ma bourse si je ne terminais pas majore de ma promotion ? Je ne voulais de toute façon pas débattre à nouveau avec mon amie de ce sujet houleux.

_***L*D*I***_

Ma grossesse se déroulait bien : le premier trimestre s'achevait déjà. J'avais eu des nausées matinales, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient été moins nombreuses que pour ma fille. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. J'étais plus en forme pour mes études et mes stages.

Fin septembre, j'avais annoncé à ma fille qu'elle aurait bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur. J'appréhendais beaucoup cette annonce, davantage que celle que je ferai à mon père prochainement. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se sente rejetée ou qu'elle craigne que je ne l'aime plus. Mais ma fille avait été parfaite : elle avait été heureuse et m'avait demandé quand le bébé arriverait.

J'avais alors pris son calendrier en tissu sur lequel nous marquions chaque jour la date avec des scratchs pour les jours de la semaine, les nombres, les mois et les saisons. Chaque jour, nous décollions et collions dans les bons scratchs dans les cases indiquant la date. Je lui avais indiquée le jour de sa naissance en juin, le tien que j'avais découvert lors de notre dernière nuit, le mien en septembre, et celui hypothétique du futur bébé en mars prochain. Elle avait compté sur ses petits doigts le nombre de mois qui nous séparaient de cette naissance. Elle était trop mignonne.

Elle m'avait aussi demandé où se cachait le bébé. Je lui avais désigné mon petit ventre qui commençait à pointer. Contrairement à ma première grossesse où j'avais pu longtemps dissimuler mon état, il n'en serait pas de même pour celle-là. Elle avait caressé mon ventre, l'avait embrassé et avait parlé au bébé. C'était vraiment drôle lorsqu'elle me demandait si il l'entendait. Je lui avais expliqué que l'enfant bougerait bientôt et qu'elle pourrait le sentir. Elle avait été ravie ! Mais sa plus grande inquiétude avait été de savoir si le bébé aurait le même père que le sien, ce que j'avais pu confirmer, et surtout si tu était au courant. J'avais alors biaisé, lui ré-expliquant que son papa travaillait loin, très loin.

L'annonce à mon père fut telle que je l'avais imaginée avec mon amie. Mon père fut d'abord furieux contre le père du bébé le traitant d'être un lâche qui n'assumait pas, puis il s'adoucit en regardant sa petite fille qui jouait dans le jardin. Il me serra alors dans ses bras m'indiquant qu'il était heureux pour moi si je l'étais et qu'il était ravi d'être à nouveau grand-père. Cela dit, il ne trouvait pas la situation normale. Il avait tellement souhaité l'idéal pour moi qu'il était forcément déçu du fait que mes enfants grandissent sans père. Sa compagne m'avait embrassée, me chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle débutait dès ce soir une nouvelle layette au tricot, comme elle l'avait fait pour ma fille. Quant à ma mère, sa réaction fut similaire à l'annonce de ma première grossesse. «_ Tu fais comme tu le sens ma fille tant que ton enfant ne m'appelle pas grand-mère, tout va bien pour moi_ ». Elle n'avait toujours pas mûri, mais cela me permettait de mener ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Mon train-train quotidien se poursuivait entre mes études, mes stages, les premiers pas à l'école pour ma fille (elle était enthousiaste pour mon ravissement le plus complet) et mes échographies. J'avais appris le sexe de mon enfant, mais le gardais jalousement secret. Je ne voulais pas que les autres, même mes proches, le sachent avant la naissance. Par ailleurs, comme pour ma fille, je ne voulais pas non plus que l'on m'embête avec les prénoms. Les idées me viendraient en temps et en heure.

Je passais le plus de temps possible avec ma fille, notamment le soir, avant de dormir, où nos câlins s'éternisaient plus qu'auparavant. Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de moi, de sentir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur grandir en moi. Elle aimait poser ses mains sur mon ventre qui s'arrondissait lentement. Elle aimait parler au bébé et sentir ses mouvements trépidants. J'avais constaté, comme pour ma première grossesse, que mon enfant bougeait davantage lorsque j'écoutais de la musique classique.

De mon côté, j'avais besoin de tendresse encore plus qu'habituellement. Cela m'étonnait car c'étaient des sensations que je n'avais pas connues pendant ma première grossesse. J'essayais de compenser ce besoin de tendresse avec ma fille, qui s'endormait régulièrement dans mes bras et dans mon lit le soir. Mais je pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas celle avec qui j'aurai voulu être. J'aurai voulu être dans tes bras si forts, si protecteurs, si sensuels. Ces nouvelles sensations me faisaient imaginer ce qu'auraient pu être nos nuits si tu avais été près de moi. Il paraît que les femmes enceintes avaient tendance à avoir une libido beaucoup plus intense qui méritait d'être satisfaite bien plus souvent. Au regard de ce qu'avaient déjà été les deux nuits que nous avions passé ensemble, je ne pouvais que rougir davantage en imaginant de tels fantasmes avec toi. Néanmoins, c'est une théorie que malheureusement je ne pouvais pas vérifier avec toi, et que je n'avais pas envie de vérifier avec un autre. Je ne pouvais donc que tenter d'y remédier avec mes petits moyens.

J'avais été suffisamment en forme pour étudier et travailler jusqu'à la fin février. J'en étais heureuse. J'avais pu clore tous mes dossiers. C'est donc ravie que je partis le 1er mars avec ma fille pour passer deux semaines chez mon père avant de revenir chez moi pour accoucher vers le 20 mars dans l'hôpital où j'avais été suivie (même si tous mes instincts me soufflaient que j'accoucherai probablement quelques jours plutôt comme pour ma fille).

En effet, afin de poursuivre mes études dans le programme souhaité, j'avais dû quitter Boston et je m'étais installée dans la ville où je vis actuellement. Je m'étais alors considérablement rapprochée de la bourgade dans laquelle vivait mon père. Aller passer deux semaines chez lui et sa compagne en cette fin de grossesse me permettait de ne pas avoir à m'occuper des soucis quotidiens culinaires et ménagers, et donc de pouvoir me consacrer à ma fille et à me reposer.

C'est épuisée par deux heures de route (mais mon gynécologue obstétricien ne m'avait pas déconseillé la voiture) et par une petite fille carrément excitée de venir deux semaines chez son grand-père que je me garai enfin devant la petite maison de mon père. La compagne de mon père nous accueillit avec joie, mon père étant encore au travail. Nous fîmes manger ma fille, puis nous la couchâmes avant même le retour de son grand-père et après avoir lu son histoire favorite. Elle était somnolente. J'avoue que je l'étais aussi.

J'avais bien senti le bébé bouger cette dernière semaine, comme s'il cherchait à bien se positionner. A la dernière échographie, il avait déjà la tête vers le bas et était en partie tourné sur la gauche. Pendant la nuit, je le sentis glisser légèrement. Je me doutais que j'accoucherai avant le terme prévu, mais là j'avais peur d'accoucher avec plus de 15 jours d'avance. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'accoucher ici dans cette petite ville, ce qui me dérangeait c'est que ma meilleure amie n'était pas là pour me soutenir, elle travaillait. Je n'avais pas envie que mon père m'accompagne en salle de travail, et je pense que lui en avait encore moins envie que moi !

Le samedi fut une journée calme : j'en profitais pour me reposer, lire de nouvelles histoires à ma fille, passer du temps avec elle. Je m'étais peut-être trompée sur mes conclusions hâtives d'hier soir. Tout semblait aller bien ce jour-là. Mais dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, alors que tout le monde dormait, je sentis les premières contractions. Je savais que j'avais accouché plutôt vite pour ma première grossesse, ce deuxième accouchement risquait d'être encore plus rapide.

Vers une heure du matin, quand j'eus la confirmation que mon col était bien ouvert et alors que les contractions se rapprochaient (j'en avais une toutes les 8 minutes), je me levai difficilement et m'habillai sommairement pour ensuite aller réveiller mon père.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il paniqua :

**-Quoi ? Non, mais tu dois te tromper, c'est trop tôt !**

**-Papa, je t'assure que je ne me trompe pas, **répondis-je en souriant...

Un sourire qui fut vite chassé par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle contraction. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je hurle sinon la panique chez mon père serait encore plus grande. Je serrai avec force la poignée de la porte.

**-Mais tu avais dit que c'était pour le 20 mars...**

**-Oui, mais ton futur petit-enfant a l'air pressé de connaître son grand-père. Il faut vraiment que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital. MAINTENANT, **rajoutai-je en sentant une nouvelle contraction. Elles s'accéléraient, je devais être à une toutes les 4 minutes. **A moins que tu ne préfères m'accoucher ici**, suggérai-je devant l'immobilité de mon père.

**-Quoi ? Oh ! Mon Dieu que non ! **S'affola mon père. **Déjà que pour ta naissance, j'ai eu du mal à supporter … tout ça ! Alors accoucher sa propre fille, non, non, ce n'est vraiment pas possible.**

**-Alors, m'emmènes-tu ou je dois m'y rendre seule ?**

**-Bon sang, réagis un peu ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a besoin de toi ! **Le brusqua sa compagne. Pendant que mon père s'habillait, elle se leva et m'approcha pour me donner un sac. **Tiens, voici la layette que j'ai tricotée. Je ne sais pas si tu as ta valise de maternité ici, donc cela peut te servir.**

**-Oh, merci beaucoup ! Non, je n'ai pas grand chose. Le plus strict nécessaire. **Je l'embrassai pour la remercier. Puis je grimaçai, une nouvelle contraction arrivait. Elle me tendit sa main que je serrai fort pour m'éviter de crier et de réveiller ma fille. **Merci**, dis-je en voyant sa main rouge que je venais de broyer. **Je suis désolée.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Je sais ce que c'est d'accoucher. Je vais d'aider à descendre avec ton père. **Elle m'attrapa le bras droit alors que mon père passait un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Une fois en bas, alors que mon père m'aidait à m'installer dans sa voiture, elle remonta chercher le sac de layette et les quelques affaires que j'avais préparées. **Courage ma fille ! Je m'occupe de la tienne si elle se réveille et je te l'amène dès que je reçois un appel de ton père ****pour me dire que tout s'est bien passé. **

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de fermer la portière.

Elle était si gentille et si maternelle avec moi, cela me faisait vraiment bizarre. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais considérée comme sa fille, mais plus comme une amie. Alors que je tentai de contrôler une nouvelle contraction en serrant les dents, mon père accéléra sur la pédale afin de rouler rapidement vers l'hôpital, déclenchant la sirène de sa voiture de fonction. Cela me fit rire ! Comme s'il pouvait y avoir des embouteillages dans une ville si petite et en plus en plein milieu de la nuit !

Il se gara devant les Urgences demandant de l'aide immédiate et exigeant la présence de l'un de ses amis médecins. Une infirmière me fit asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant pour me conduire en salle de travail, où une sage-femme me rejoignit rapidement. Mon père était resté en arrière demandant toujours après son ami qui était le médecin le plus réputé de l'hôpital. Il était chirurgien cardiologue et j'étais sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas m'assister. Au pire il arriverait trop tard si mon père remuait ciel et terre pour qu'il soit présent pour sa fille. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de lui. La sage-femme faisait correctement son travail, elle m'avait aidée à me déshabiller rapidement et m'annonçait déjà :

**-Vous êtes déjà dilatée à plus de 8 cm, il ne va pas en avoir pour très longtemps maintenant. Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas bénéficier de péridurale, c'est trop tard.**

**-Cela avait déjà été rapide pour mon premier accouchement. Et je n'avais pas non plus eu de péridurale.**

**-Tout s'était bien passé ?**

**-Oui**, répondis-je. **Mais là, j'accouche avec presque 17 jours d'avance. Ouh ! Nouvelle contraction ! **Criai-je.

**-Allez-y ! Vous pouvez pousser. Et crier si vous avez besoin. Pour les 17 jours d'avance, ce n'est pas grave. Votre enfant ne fera pas partie des prématurés. **

J'acquiesçais, je le savais déjà que ce n'était pas bien grave, mais j'étais incapable de parler tellement j'étais concentrée sur les poussées et ma respiration.

A ce moment-là arriva ce fameux chirurgien qui était ami avec mon père et dont j'avais toujours entendu parlé sans jamais avoir fait sa connaissance. La sage-femme comme l'infirmière furent surprises de le voir en salle de travail.

**-Docteur, mais... Que faites-vous là ? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez été appelé, à moins qu'il y ait eu une erreur de bippeur, **questionna l'infirmière.

**-Non, non, je n'ai pas été appelé... Enfin pas par le service médical. C'est sur demande express du chef de la police municipale que je suis présent. **

**-La police ? Mais que diable vient-elle faire dans un accouchement ? D'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas gynécologue ! **Pesta la sage-femme. Elle faisait remarquer d'une manière pas très agréable au chirurgien cardiologue qu'il était moins qualifié qu'elle pour un accouchement.** Attention, il va falloir pousser à nouveau, je vois la tête. A trois, on y va. Êtes-vous prête ? **Me questionna-t-elle. J'acquiesçais vivement me préparant à pousser une nouvelle fois. **Un, deux, trois, ****allez-y ! **

Je sentais l'enfant sortir progressivement.

**-Cette jeune demoiselle est sa fille du chef de la police. Il est très inquiet. Il me fallait le ****rassurer, d'où ma présence. **Il se tourna vers moi. **Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Ton père ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton propos.**

**-Ravie aussi de vous rencontrer ! Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment idéal ! **Répliquai-je en poussant.

La douleur était forte. Je devais la contrôler en respirant correctement.

**-Allez ! Vous y êtes presque ! La tête de l'enfant est sortie ! Encore une poussée pour que je dégage les épaules ! **M'encouragea la sage-femme. **Docteur, puisque vous êtes ici, rendez-vous ****utile et préparer les pinces pour clamper le cordon.**

Je me concentrais sur les paroles de la sage-femme, soufflant une dernière fois, sentant cette terrible poussée douloureuse qui ferait naître mon deuxième enfant. Puis je sentis l'enfant glisser de mon corps et je l'entendis hurler. Il avait déjà une belle voix ! J'étais heureuse, tout s'était bien passé et déjà des émotions toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres gagnaient mon cœur pour accueillir mon bébé.

Je fis un signe vers la sage-femme, tendant mes bras vers elle et mon nouveau-né. Elle me le déposa immédiatement sur le ventre et je pus enfin poser mes mains sur lui, sur mon fils.

**-Il est né le 3 mars à 3h30. Oh ! Je sens que ce petit bonhomme va aimer les chiffres plus tard. Savez-vous comment vous allez l'appeler ? **Me questionna-t-elle. J'acquiesçai lentement mais restais silencieuse voulant d'abord câliner mon bébé. **Il est très beau, il va parfaitement bien et il a de belles cordes vocales ! **Rigola-t-elle.

Je commençais à l'embrasser, à le sentir, à le reconnaître en tant que maman. Sous mon toucher, il se calmait progressivement. Il avait plus de cheveux que sa sœur à la naissance, mais ces derniers semblaient plus clairs. Il était aussi plus grand que sa sœur mais aussi plus gros et devait certainement avoisiner les 4 kg. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je l'aimais tellement mon nouveau petit homme. J'en oubliais déjà, comme l'autre fois, toutes les douleurs liées à l'accouchement.

**-Docteur, voulez-vous couper le cordon ombilical ? **Questionna la sage-femme qui avait installé les pinces pour le clamper.

Le chirurgien me regarda me demandant silencieusement mon accord. Je hochai positivement la tête.

**-Oui, bien sûr,** répondit-il tout ému en attrapant le ciseau. **Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à un accouchement. C'est vraiment toujours aussi merveilleux et magique ! **

Il coupa lentement le cordon de mon fils, ce qui me permis de le tirer vers ma poitrine où je voulais l'installer pour un peau contre peau comme je l'avais fait pour ma fille. Mais mon petit garçon était déjà un petit morfale et il se précipita sur mon sein que je dus découvrir d'urgence afin qu'il puisse téter immédiatement et goulûment. Il était vraiment différent de sa sœur qui avait pris son temps pour chercher et trouver le sein, et surtout pour apprendre à téter.

Cette rapidité à trouver le sein et savoir le téter si facilement et si bien fit rire le chirurgien :

**-Oh ! Il me rappelle mon fils à la naissance. Exactement le même ! C'est sa copie conforme !**

Alors que mon fils tétait déjà goulûment et que la sage-femme s'occupait de ma délivrance, je demandais alors au chirurgien :

**-Pouvez-vous aller voir mon père et lui dire que tout s'est bien passé ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.**

**-Bien sûr !** Accepta-t-il. **Souhaites-tu que je le fasses entrer pour venir voir son petit-fils ?**

**-Heu... Oui, mais lorsque la sage-femme aura fini de tout nettoyer sinon il risque de faire une attaque devant tout ce sang et le placenta.**

**-J'ai presque fini**, répondit la sage-femme. **Pas de saignement, pas de déchirure, tout s'est bien ****passé pour la maman. Le temps de la vêtir et ce sera bon. Laissez-nous 10 minutes, et ****l'heureux grand-père sera le bienvenu ! **

Le chirurgien sortit alors de la salle pour chercher mon père tandis que je profitai intensément des premières heures de mon fils.

_***L*D*I***_

Mon père bêtifiait déjà devant son petit-fils. Il était surtout ravi et soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. Il en attribuait tout le mérite à son ami chirurgien, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le remette en place lui indiquant qu'il n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est de couper le cordon. Il précisa alors que tout le travail avait été fourni par l'heureuse maman (ce compliment me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles) assistée de la sage-femme. Il rajouta également que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Mon père me quitta alors en me promettant de revenir à l'aurore avec ma fille et sa compagne.

Ce sont les douces petites mains de ma fille qui me réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. J'avais d'ailleurs plus somnolé avec mon fils dans mes bras que vraiment dormi. Je clignais alors des yeux pour apercevoir ma fille, qui tenait son grand-père de la main gauche et le caressait le visage de ma main droite. Je m'assis dans mon lit, faisant attention à mon fils, puis demandai à ma fille de grimper sur mon lit, ce qu'elle fit avec l'aide de son papy.

**-Ma puce, je te présente ton petit frère. Il est né cette nuit, il y a 4 heures.**

**-Oh ! Maman ! Il est si petit ! Et il est tout nu ! **Dit-elle en soulevant la serviette qui recouvrait mon fils.

**-Tu étais pareille lorsque tu es née**, rigolai-je doucement.

**-Toute nue ? Moi aussi ?**

**-Oui**, lui confirmai-je en souriant.

**-Et, t'as eu mal quand il est arrivé ? **

Elle me montrait mon ventre qui, même s'il n'était pas encore plat, était beaucoup moins volumineux qu'hier lorsque je l'avais couchée.

**-Un peu, mais plus maintenant. Et le plus important, c'est qu'il aille bien. Et que nous soyons tous les trois très heureux.**

**-Je crois que je l'aime déjà, maman. **

Elle avait murmuré ses paroles à mon oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret entre nous deux. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir à entendre de la part de ma fille.

**-Moi aussi, je vous aime autant tous les deux, **lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur sa joue. Je lui fis signe de m'approcher pour qu'elle se colle à moi, contre ma poitrine. Une fois qu'elle fut installée contre moi, je lui demandai : **Souhaites-tu le prendre dans tes bras ?**

**-Oh ! Je peux ?**

**-Oui, mais il faut que tu fasses très attention. Il est petit, donc il est très fragile. Il faut surtout faire attention à sa tête. D'accord ? As-tu tout compris ?**

**-Oui. Mais tu restes, toi ! **Me dit-elle inquiète.

**-Bien évidemment, ma princesse ! **

Doucement, je lui mis mon fils dans ses petits bras, tout en continuant de soutenir sa tête qui pesait plus lourd.

**-Oh ! Il a la peau toute douce. Il va parler quand ?**

**-Oh ! Pas tout de suite, ma princesse ! Il faut qu'il grandisse. Pour l'instant, il va surtout faire deux choses : dormir et téter le sein.**

Ma fille fatiguait déjà du poids de son frère dans ses petits bras. Elle était encore si petite, elle aurait seulement 4 ans en juin. Je repris mon fils qui commençait à gazouiller dans mes bras, tout en gardant ma fille proche de moi. Je lui murmurai alors :

**-Souhaites-tu connaître son prénom ?**

**-Oh ! Papy a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore de prénom.**

Mon père souriait de loin. Il s'était écarté du lit pour que les liens se tissent entre nous trois et que nous formions une petite famille.

**-C'est parce que je voulais que tu le connaisses en premier, **lui répondis-je doucement. **Tu es sa ****grande sœur ! **Ainsi, j'espérais créer un lien entre eux qui ne se briserait jamais.

**-Vi !Oui ! Je veux savoir ! **Explosa-t-elle toute fière d'être la première à le savoir. J'approchais alors mes lèvres de son oreille et lui prononçais pour la première fois le prénom de son petit frère. **Oh ! C'est beau !** Me dit-elle en regardant avec admiration son frère.

_***L*D*I***_

Finalement, j'étais restée un mois chez mon père et ma belle-mère avec mes deux enfants. Ma meilleure amie (qui m'avait amenée ma valise de layette), son ami et quelques collègues de travail dont j'étais proche avaient accouru pour faire la connaissance de mon fils. J'étais ravie de les revoir et de leur présenter mes plus grands bonheurs : mes deux petits.

Puis, j'étais rentrée chez moi et avais pu profité de mon congé maternité pour m'adapter à ce nouveau rythme avec deux enfants si petits. J'avais la chance de savoir que je pouvais compter sur mes amis au moindre problème. Et j'avais encore plus de chance car mes petits étaient des enfants faciles à vivre, même si mon fils n'avait pas fait ses nuits aussi vite que ma fille. C'était un petit coquin !

Au début de l'été, j'avais pu reprendre études et travail, valider mes stages, tout en continuant d'allaiter mon fils. Comme pour ma première grossesse, je n'avais pas perdu de semestre par rapport aux autres et j'arrivais à élever mes deux enfants et à profiter d'eux. Il est clair que j'étais soutenue par mon père, ma belle-mère et des amis proches. J'avais aussi la chance d'apprendre et de travailler vite et surtout d'avoir une excellente mémoire photographique, ce qui m'aidait bien. Et tout cela m'avait permis d'être enfin diplômée et de décrocher un emploi immédiatement.

En septembre, ma fille passait dans la classe supérieure. Elle se plaisait toujours autant à l'école. Elle commençait à apprendre l'alphabet. Elle apprenait de nombreuses comptines facilement et aimait jouer avec les instruments que son institutrice proposait lors d'activités musicales. Cette dernière m'a d'ailleurs conseillée de l'inscrire en atelier de découvertes musicales une heure par semaine. Tout au long de l'année, elle avait ainsi pu testé plusieurs instruments miniatures : un xylophone, une flûte à bec, une guitare, un violon, des percussions, une harpe... mais surtout un piano ! Tu aurais vu le sourire de ta fille la première fois que l'animatrice l'a fait asseoir derrière un piano ! C'était le même sourire que le tien ! Ton fameux sourire en coin qui me charmait tant ! Elle paraissait si petite derrière ce grand clavier. Mais elle était radieuse ! Il m'avait fallu acheter un piano pour l'appartement. Comme j'avais déjà dû acheter un xylophone, des maracas, un tambour et une flûte (oui, ta fille a de nombreuses lubies musicales), mais surtout comme nous n'avions pas assez de place, je me suis contentée d'acheter un clavier synthétiseur. Certes, ce n'était pas le même son et j'aurai certainement choqué les inconditionnels du piano, mais il était suffisant pour notre fille fasse ses gammes et découvre quelques mélodies enfantines.

Notre fils grandissait également : il avait fait ses premiers pas avec son papy. Entre hommes, comme disait mon père. J'étais un peu triste d'avoir manqué cela ! Je me rappelle encore comme si c'était hier des premiers pas de notre fille. Mais cela rendait tellement fier mon père !

Si notre fille me ressemblait physiquement avec ses yeux chocolat et une chevelure brune et bouclée (mon père disait d'ailleurs qu'elle était la copie conforme de ce que j'étais pendant mon enfance, à l'exception de son sourire), notre fils était ta copie physiquement : il avait gardé ses yeux clairs depuis sa naissance (j'espérais qu'ils atteindraient la couleur vert-émeraude de tes pupilles si envoûtantes), ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les tiens : châtain clair avec des mèches cuivrés. Ils étaient surtout incoiffables !

_***L*D*I***_

T'écrire cette longue lettre pour t'expliquer nos rencontres heureuses m'a permis de me replonger dans de magnifiques et merveilleux souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'à cette page, ma lettre étant très très longue, en tout cas je l'espère. J'en arrive maintenant à la raison pour laquelle je t'écris, pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton aide. Une raison bien moins heureuse que ce que j'ai pu évoquer jusqu'à présent. Une raison qui me fait à nouveau pleurer. Je suis désolée si tu trouves des traces de larmes sur le papier et si l'encre de mon stylo plume bave et coule à cause de cette détestable eau salée que je ne réussis pas à retenir.

Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive même pas à écrire ces mots qui me font si mal ! Ces mots qui broient mon cœur de mère le réduisant petit à petit en miettes. Oh ! C'est si dur ! …

Il m'a fallu un moment pour me calmer, retrouver une respiration régulière et pour reprendre le cours de cette lettre.

Peu avant son cinquième anniversaire, notre fille a été malade à plusieurs reprises. Elle a fait plusieurs poussées de fièvre inexpliquées, mais surtout elle a été victime d'infections diverses et variées (angines, pneumonies...) qui l'épuisaient complétement. Ces infections se répétaient et le médecin n'en comprenait pas l'origine (il n'y avait pas de virus ambiant à l'origine de son infection, ni son frère ni moi n'étions touchés par ces infections à répétition). Chaque matin, mon angoisse était de constater que la fièvre avait reprise ma fille pendant la nuit. A chaque lever, je redoutais de voir la maladie sur le visage de ma fille, sa pâleur, sa souffrance, son air cacochyme, son amaigrissement, ses yeux chocolat qui ne brillaient plus.

Notre fille n'avait pratiquement jamais été malade depuis sa naissance. Elle avait été allaitée durant 6 mois, ce qui m'avait permis de lui transmettre des anticorps pour lutter contre les infections. De ce fait, ces infections apparues de nulle part et qui ne touchaient qu'elle étaient plus qu'étranges, d'autant plus que le médecin n'arrivait pas à les soigner définitivement, puisque notre fille rechutait régulièrement. Encore... et encore...

Nous avons donc décidé rapidement de lui faire subir des examens plus approfondis à l'hôpital. Les résultats de la NFS tombèrent vite : notre fille manquait de globules rouges, ce qui entrainait une anémie ; ses leucocytes étaient au plus bas, ce qui entrainait toutes ces infections régulières et inexpliquées ; ses plaquettes étaient également au plus bas, ce qui expliquait ses nombreuses ecchymoses et pourquoi elle chutait plus. Le médecin de l'hôpital constata également une augmentation du volume de sa rate et de ses ganglions lymphatiques.

C'est en pleurs que j'appris le diagnostique que je redoutais : notre fille souffrait d'une L.A.L, autrement appelée sous son nom scientifique Leucémie Aiguë Lymphoblastique. Ce type de leucémie touche majoritairement les enfants entre 2 et 5 ans. Elle se caractérise par une prolifération rapide de cellules immatures de la moelle osseuse, anormales cytologiquement et non fonctionnelles. Après le sang et les moelles, tous les organes peuvent être progressivement touchés.

J'avais été tellement choquée par cette nouvelle affreuse et dangereuse pour la vie de ma fille, que j'avais perdu mon lait. J'avais dû sevrer en urgence notre fils après 11 mois et demi d'allaitement. Heureusement que j'avais progressivement diversifié son alimentation dès le septième mois sans pour autant cesser de l'allaiter. Le sevrage avait pu être moins douloureux pour lui.

Notre fille a dû subir un examen appelé myélogramme qui confirma le diagnostic établi préalablement et qui permit de préciser le type cellulaire exact afin de déterminer le traitement le plus efficace. Si tu savais comme elle a été courageuse pendant tous ces examens ! Certes ils n'étaient pas tous douloureux, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et surtout elle voyait mon inquiétude et mes pleurs. J'ai essayé de les lui cacher, sans succès. Durant les semaines que j'ai passées avec elle à l'hôpital (il était hors de question que je la laisse seule), mon père et sa compagne étaient venus chez nous pour s'occuper de notre fils.

Le premier traitement que les médecins lui appliquèrent fut un cathéter central percutané qui permettait de lui administrer des médicaments cytostatiques. Ce traitement nécessitait des conditions d'asepsie rigoureuse, mais ne gênait pas les gestes de notre fille. Malheureusement, il ne suffit pas.

Notre fille subit alors un cycle de chimiothérapie initial de 6 mois, avec trois phases : l'induction, la consolidation et l'intensification. L'objectif de l'induction est de permettre une rémission complète (avec une réduction de la masse tumorale), celui de la consolidation est de détruire les quelques grammes de cellules cancéreuses qu'il resterait après l'induction et qui pourrait favoriser une potentielle rechute, enfin celui de l'intensification est de conclure le traitement. En plus de ce traitement long et douloureux, notre fille subissait une antibiothérapie car elle était exposée au risque infectieux. Cela a été une période très dure et douloureuse pour elle, pour notre fils, pour moi. Ces traitements l'obligeaient à être hospitalisée, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Ils étaient parfois douloureux, mais surtout éreintants et contraignants. Les effets négatifs étaient nombreux : elle dormait mal, elle digérait mal certains aliments (la nourrir était devenu un combat permanent), elle perdait ses si beaux cheveux, elle avait moins le moral, elle souriait moins... Elle n'était plus une petite fille de 5 ans. La maladie lui volait son enfance.

Elle finit par détester l'hôpital. Je ne la comprenais que trop bien ! Heureusement pour moi, elle s'entendait très bien avec son cancérologue, avec son pédiatre, avec les infirmières qui étaient tous aux petits soins pour elle. Elle recevait des visites régulières de son frère, de mon père et ma belle-mère, de mes amis et de mes collègues, de son institutrice et ses camarades d'école... Même ma mère fit l'effort exceptionnel de venir la voir à l'hôpital ! Tout cela nous permit à tous de l'aider à lutter contre cette terrible maladie et de réussir à se rétablir ! Lorsque son cancérologue lui appris qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital, son regard se ralluma subitement alors que je m'effondrai soulagée. Il paraît qu'il fallut plus de 10 minutes pour que je revienne à moi. J'étais même sûre d'avoir rêvée cette bonne nouvelle lorsque je rouvris les yeux.

La joie de vivre était revenue chez nous ! Ma fille souriait, son frère aussi. Ils étaient tous deux en bonne santé, même si je savais qu'il me fallait rester vigilante. Elle avait pu reprendre l'école, et moi mon travail. Durant sa maladie, j'avais pris un congé sans solde. Financièrement, cela avait été difficile, mais je voulais être là pour elle. Je le devais. Chaque jour gagné, chaque jour durant lequel je la voyais en bonne santé est une petite victoire pour moi. Je craignais tant une rechute dramatique...

_***L*D*I***_

Rechute qui pour mon plus grand malheur se produisit presque 6 mois plus tard, alors que notre fille allait atteindre ses 6 ans. Nous étions repartis sur un cycle de chimiothérapie. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, ce cycle de chimiothérapie l'affaiblissait plus qu'il ne la soignait. Ses cheveux qui venaient d'atteindre une longueur convenable tombèrent à nouveau, entrainant ses pleurs. Elle se montrait de plus en plus difficile à suivre chaque soin. Elle souffrait davantage que cela soit moralement ou physiquement. Elle multipliait les crises d'angoisse.

La cancérologue envisagea alors une greffe de moelle à partir de donneurs apparentés. Il nous fallait un donneur géno-identique intra-familial. Je fus testée, mon père également, même ma mère fit à nouveau l'effort de traverser les États-Unis et de venir pour être testée. Mais aucun de nous trois ne convenait pour notre fille. Si physiquement elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, génétiquement elle avait davantage pris de toi que de moi comme par exemple ton groupe sanguin. Son frère si petit fut également testé. J'en fus malade d'accepter ce test. Mais il n'était pas compatible avec sa sœur. Il était ta copie conforme physiquement mais génétiquement il tenait de moi et possédait mon groupe sanguin, à l'inverse de notre fille.

Comme je ne connaissais aucun moyen de te contacter, ni ne savais si tu avais une famille qui accepterait d'être testée, la cancérologue plaça notre fille sur le registre national des demandes de greffes osseuses. Nous attendions un donneur compatible rapidement, voyant la santé de la petite se dégrader rapidement de jour en jour. Elle refusait de rester à l'hôpital plusieurs jours d'affilée. Un défilé permanent d'allers et retours quotidiens entre notre appartement et l'hôpital avait donc lieu. C'était peu pratique pour moi, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder un semblant de moral. J'avais alors repris un congé sans solde pour être disponible à 100% pour elle.

Je voyais la santé de ma fille continuer de se dégrader, j'avais peur de l'échéance ultime. Je luttais de toutes mes forces contre cette maladie incurable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne ma fille, ma si belle petite fille, ma merveille. J'avais tout essayé pour la garder en bonne santé. Rien n'avait marché ! Rien ! J'attendais des nouvelles d'un donneur compatible, j'attendais un signe du destin... et là subitement ce signe que j'attendais tant se manifesta en ta personne !

_***L*D*I***_

Je t'ai aperçu à l'hôpital... ou plutôt reconnu sur une photographie familiale dans la chambre de ta sœur (ou belle-sœur ?) hospitalisée. Comme dans le pub pour mes 20 ans, j'étais sûre et certaine que c'était toi. Je me suis permis de fouiller dans le dossier médical de ta sœur (je sais ce n'est pas professionnel, je ne révélerai pas les sources qui m'ont aidée) et j'ai découvert son adresse. Cette adresse, je l'ai notée sur un morceau de papier que j'ai retourné mille fois entre mes mains avant de me décider à t'écrire et de te demander de l'aide.

Oui, je l'écris noir sur blanc : oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Accepterais-tu d'être testé pour voir si tu es un donneur compatible pour notre fille ? Accepterais-tu que les membres de ta famille soient testés ? Je crois déjà savoir que tu as une sœur, peut-être as-tu d'autres frères et sœurs qui accepteraient ? Peut-être que tes parents sont encore en vie et qu'ils accepteraient également ?

Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur devant des responsabilités familiales et paternelles, qui pourraient t'incomber. Sache donc que je ne te demande que cela : je ne te demande que d'accepter ce test et si tu es compatible (ou un membre de ta famille) de donner un peu de ta moelle osseuse à notre fille. En aucun cas, je ne te demanderai une aide financière, ni une reconnaissance paternelle vis-à-vis de nos enfants. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à toi, ni t'imposer nos enfants. Je suis entièrement capable de les assumer et de les élever seule. Je m'engage sur l'honneur à ne solliciter de ta part que ce don de moelle osseuse et à ne formuler aucune autre demande à ton encontre. Si tu veux que je m'engage par écrit devant un avocat ou un juge, je le ferai.

Si ta (belle-)sœur t'a transmis cette volumineuse lettre, si tu es arrivé au terme de cette longue lettre d'une trentaine de pages recto verso, je te demande donc de bien réfléchir et je te supplie d'accepter ce test, et éventuellement ce don.

Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'importuner par la suite. Je ne te demande même pas de connaître ton adresse actuelle ou un moyen pour te joindre, et je te promets d'oublier l'adresse de ta (belle-)sœur et de ne plus essayer de la contacter. La seule chose que je souhaite et que j'aurai envie d'exiger, c'est la guérison de ma fille. Et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Comme tu as pu le voir ou plutôt le lire au cours de ma lettre, je n'évoque aucun nom de famille, ni pratiquement aucun prénom : ni les prénoms de mes enfants, ni le mien, ni ceux des amis qui me sont proches, ni ceux du personnel médical que je fréquente quotidiennement. Je l'ai fait bien entendu exprès pour que tu ne puisses pas t'attacher si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je n'évoque même pas les lieux où vivent les personnes que je fréquente encore, où vit mon père, où je vis (même si quelques informations m'ont forcément échappées afin que tu puisses comprendre le sens de ma demande). Les seuls prénoms évoqués sont ceux de personnes que je ne rencontre plus à l'heure actuelle et que je n'appréciais pas forcément.

Je me répète, mais je veux être sûre que tu aies bien compris : je ne te demanderai pas d'assumer financièrement et/ou moralement tes enfants. Ces enfants, nous les avons conçus à deux certes, mais tu n'étais au courant de rien et c'est moi seule qui ait pris la responsabilité des les garder, de les porter neuf mois, de les mettre au monde, de les aimer, de les élever, de les assumer. Je ne te les imposerai pas. Je te le promets ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu imagines que je t'ai fait ces enfants dans le dos pour te poursuivre en justice ou te réclamer de l'argent. La seule chose que je veux, c'est la guérison de ma fille. Je veux revoir son magnifique sourire et voir disparaître son visage si pâle et si souffrant.

Si tu choisis d'ignorer cette lettre ou que tu ne la termines pas, je le comprendrai et sache que je ne t'en voudrai en aucun cas.

Si par contre, tu choisis d'accepter ma demande et de te faire tester, je te prie de contacter le docteur Weber, du service de cancérologie, du Seattle Grâce Hospital (Washington). Elle est au courant de la situation et fort compétente. Elle répondra à toutes tes interrogations sur le don de greffe et pratiquera le test si tu l'acceptes. Elle me fera parvenir ta décision quelle qu'elle soit.

A l'heure où je vais clore cette lettre et la mettre sous enveloppe, je scelle mon destin, enfin celui de ma fille entre tes mains. Je ne peux que croiser les doigts et espérer que tu liras cette longue lettre jusqu'au bout et que tu accepteras de répondre à ma requête.

En souvenir de ces deux merveilleuses nuits que nous avons partagées.

Amicalement.

_Ta princesse aux yeux chocolat._

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Petit rappel **: ceci est une fiction ! Dans la vie de tous les jours, quand vous envisagez un rapport ou une relation sexuelle, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger (préservatif et contraception sont indispensables pour se protéger contre le HIV, les IST et MST et contre une grossesse non désirée), surtout si vous ne connaissez pas ou peu votre partenaire. S'aimer, c'est aussi se respecter ! Et le respect de l'autre passe par l'utilisation d'une protection.

.


	2. Chap2 Johannesburg

**Date de publication : **le dimanche 1er janvier 2012

**Titre : Lettre d'une inconnue à …**

**Auteur : AliLouane**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

.

Et **voici la suite tant attendue !**

J'ai finalement réussi à respecter le d**élai imposé** puisque j'ai répondu à toutes celles qui me l'ont demandée par _review_ ou MP que cette publication aurait lieu avant la fin de l'année 2011. Enfin, bon, si je compte bien, j'ai un jour de retard ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop !

.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une **belle et heureuse année 2012,** avec la réalisation de tous vos vœux, ainsi que la santé, le bonheur et la félicité pour vos proches, vos familles et vous-même !

.

Quelques **précisions **avant de vous lancer dans cette lecture :

D'une part, ce chapitre n'est pas sous forme épistolaire. Certaines le savent déjà puisqu'elles me l'ont demandées par _review_, d'autres seront peut-être surpris.

D'autre part, chacune d'entre vous avait son avis bien arrêté sur le comportement d'Edward, l'attitude qu'il allait adopter, le fait qu'il accepterait ou non... J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à vous lire toutes (y compris vos théories sur l'amie de Bella, le médecin qui l'a accouché et autre...) mais je tiens immédiatement à vous prévenir que certaines seront heureuses de la suite de cette fiction, d'autres moins. Il m'était impossible de vous contenter toutes ! Ou alors, il aurait fallu que j'écrive 2 ou 3 fictions différentes, chose impossible pour moi !

Enfin, celles qui connaissent bien l'œuvre de SZ (que je ne saurai trop vous conseiller encore une fois) ne seront pas étonnées de lire quelques-unes de ses phrases intégrées dans ma fiction. Ce qui explique encore une fois la présence des deux _disclaimer_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>:

Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer** (sauf les enfants). Par contre, je les place dans un cadre scénique complément différent de celui de SM.

C'est une fiction _all human._

Le titre de la fic «_ Lettre d'une inconnue_ » appartient à **Stefan Zweig** qui m'a inspirée pour cette fiction écrite sous forme de lettre pour le premier chapitre. Mais **seuls **le titre et la forme épistolaire m'ont inspiré, **pas** le contenu ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs la lecture de cette nouvelle époustouflante de SZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé : <strong>

Edward reçoit une longue lettre d'une inconnue qui lui demande un service... Mais lui est-elle si inconnue que cela ? Et va-t-il accepter de l'aider ? AH

* * *

><p>Cette histoire est <em>rated M <em>donc, si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de revenir plus tard … ou dans quelques années !

* * *

><p><strong>Bêta :<strong> je n'ai pas de bêta pour ce chapitre, sinon je n'aurai jamais pu vous le fournir à temps puisque je l'ai achevé en début de soirée. Si vous constatez trop de petites erreurs ou coquilles (on voit toujours mieux celles des autres que les siennes !), n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que d'une part je les corrige et que d'autre part je me mette en quête d'une bêta.

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciements <strong>: comme pour mes autres fictions, vous trouverez les remerciements personnels au pied du chapitre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Johannesburg (Afrique du Sud)**

.

J'avais tout pour être heureux.

Un corps de rêve, une musculature parfaite, une silhouette élancée qui attirait tous les regards féminins, un regard vert-émeraude qui les charmait toutes en un battement de cil, des cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés qui les séduisaient en clin d'œil.

Je possédais le physique parfait dont tous les hommes rêvaient ! Celui qui me permettait de séduire la moindre femme, et cela sans faire le moindre effort de drague.

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise. Non, loin de là. Simplement la vérité.

Elles me couraient toutes après, rêvant toutes de passer dans mes bras, que je les pénètre de mon chibre long, dur et puissant, et que je leur offre l'orgasme tant attendu.

Je les mettais toutes dans mon lit (et parfois même pas, un mur suffisait pour prendre son pied) pour quelques heures, au grand maximum pour une nuit.

J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Toujours.

Une fille par nuit, une nuit pour chaque fille.

C'est ma devise.

Jamais je ne cédais dessus.

Chaque fille avait la chance de me voir en tenue d'Adam et de sentir ma queue dans sa chatte qu'une seule et unique fois. Elle devait en profiter un maximum. Ensuite, elle n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer si par malheur elle était tombée amoureuse.

Je ne cherchais d'ailleurs jamais à apprendre le pourquoi du comment. Une fois mon corps repu, mon plaisir obtenu, j'avais l'habitude de partir avant que ma partenaire ne se réveille.

C'était le plus simple ainsi.

J'avais en effet appris de mes erreurs de jeunesse, ne laissant désormais s'échapper aucune information personnelle, à l'exception de mon prénom. Une fois, j'avais même dû changer de numéro de téléphone portable tellement l'une de ses poufs, qui écartaient si facilement les cuisses et les fesses, avait été collante et m'avait poursuivi de ses assiduités pleurnichardes.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de filles qui avaient joui sur ma queue depuis la fin de l'université et ses paris idiots où, avec les potes de l'époque, c'était à celui qui en aurait le plus dans le mois, la semaine, à moins que ce ne fut dans la même soirée. James et moi arrivions bien largement en tête de la liste et c'était toujours l'un ou l'autre -plus souvent moi !- qui gagnait le premier prix.

Peu m'importait que la fille fut blanche, noire ou latinos peu m'importait qu'elle fut blonde, rousse ou brune peu m'importait qu'elle fut maigrelette ou en bien en chaire peu m'importait qu'elle fut jeune ou à la quarantaine bien sonnée la seule chose qui comptait pour moi était qu'elle soit consentante et suffisamment bandante afin que j'atteigne mon paroxysme et que j'éjacule dans la chatte la plus serrée possible.

J'avais toutefois pour principe d'éviter les vierges qui étaient bien souvent trop prudes et qui ne rêvaient que du prince charmant, qui attendaient avec grand espoir que je leur passe la bague au doigt. Sans compter que bien souvent, elles se tordaient de douleur lors de la rupture de l'hymen. En général, peu m'importait le plaisir de la fille que je baisais tant que moi, je parvenais à mon apogée. Mais les voir souffrir n'était pas ce qui vous permettait d'atteindre le plus facilement votre climax.

J'avais donc pour habitude de les fuir. Il m'arrivait cependant d'en déflorer certaines, qui étaient un peu plus audacieuses, ou qui arrivaient à me charmer suffisamment pour que je ne me doute pas qu'elles étaient inexpérimentées au niveau sexe. C'étaient alors des nuits remplies de surprises et parfois même d'euphorie sexuelle.

La seule règle d'or que je m'imposais et que j'avais toujours respectée était de ne jamais baiser une mineure. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de me retrouver derrière les barreaux pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air avec une fille, bien souvent pucelle ou peu expérimentée, qui m'aurait trouvé trop mignon. Ce n'était pas réellement le truc dont je me délectais le plus.

Une fille différente chaque nuit. Jamais de mineure. Fuir les vierges le plus possible. La sérénité de ma vie sexuelle était ainsi assurée.

J'avais donc toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Ne cherchant pas une autre manière de procéder, puisque celle-ci fonctionnait si bien.

La règle était simple. Tellement simple.

Une fille par nuit, une nuit pour chaque fille pour prendre du plaisir, MON plaisir.

Depuis la perte de mon pucelage au grand temps du lycée, toutes ces filles devaient bien se compter par centaines, peut-être même atteignaient-elles le millier. Je ne le savais pas, j'en m'en fichais royalement.

Encore une fois, la seule et unique chose qui comptait réellement pour moi était que j'atteigne mon paroxysme et que j'éjacule dans une chatte la plus serrée possible.

_***L*D*I***_

J'avais tout pour être heureux.

Un corps de rêve, une musculature parfaite, une silhouette élancée qui attirait tous les regards féminins, un regard vert-émeraude qui les charmait toutes en un battement de cil, des cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés qui les séduisaient en clin d'œil.

Une famille formidable, aimante, présente -parfois un peu trop-, prête à tout pour défendre ou soutenir l'un des siens, y compris s'il fallait courir jusqu'au bout du monde une famille délirante et parfois un peu fofolle, voir pénible sur les bords, mais dont je ne me passerai pour rien au monde.

Ma mère était l'image même de la figure maternelle.

Elle avait toujours envie de vous serrer contre sa poitrine et de vous câliner doucement comme si vous aviez encore trois ans. Elle était l'âme de notre foyer familial, organisant les grandes fêtes et réunions familiales de manière fort régulière, cuisinant pour nous tous, distribuant avec tendresse ses conseils avisés et judicieux, qu'ils soient culinaires, vestimentaires, universitaires ou amoureux.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle donnait ses derniers conseils.

Elle était en effet clairement opposée à mon mode de vie qui consistait à sauter une fille différente chaque nuit. Elle aurait aimé me voir marié et pouvoir devenir une mamie gâteau. Cependant, depuis mon adolescence, elle m'avait toujours fourni des capotes par dizaines autant pour me responsabiliser que pour éviter les MST et les marmots inopportuns.

Choper les premières aurait été fort désagréable, voir même dangereux pour la santé, mais ramener un gosse aurait été carrément infect. L'entendre brailler à perte de vue, le voir régurgiter son lait ou sentir l'odeur désagréable de sa couche pleine et usagée étaient quelque chose que je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer. Toutes ces petites choses rouges et hurlantes, qui faisaient bêtifier les autres adultes, ne déclenchaient qu'un seul réflexe chez moi : la fuite. Ma sœur était d'ailleurs bien placée pour le savoir.

Mon père, le patriarche, dirigeait le clan d'une main de maitre, au contraire de ma mère qui distribuait les câlins.

Il n'approuvait pas lui aussi la façon désabusée dont je me comportais avec les filles. Enfin, il l'avait acceptée lorsque j'étais jeune, lycéen, puis étudiant, mais il avait toujours pensé que je me rangerai avec l'âge, que je me rangerai lorsque je trouverai la perle rare qui ferait battre mon cœur plus vite et qui me ferait cesser ces aventures d'un soir, ces coups d'une nuit.

Il avait alors commencé à me présenter les filles de ses amis ou de ses collègues, pensant que l'une d'entre elle réussirait à me séduire, à me passer la corde au cou qu'était l'alliance que tout couple fidèle se devait de porter. Après quelques essais foireux, il avait finalement cessé ces présentations endogames de peur de perdre tous ses amis qui estimaient -à juste titre- que je m'étais mal comporté avec leur progéniture.

Ma petite sœur critiquait elle aussi mon attitude, depuis qu'elle est heureuse, amoureuse et mariée.

Elle, qui était si adorable lorsque elle adoptait le même comportement que moi -je ne cacherais pas que penser à ses anciens amants étaient une idée intolérable (heureusement qu'ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main) et que j'étais bien content qu'elle soit désormais casée et ce d'autant plus que mon beau-frère était un type formidable tout à fait en mesure de la supporter et de la calmer-, devenait exaspérante, me tapant désormais quotidiennement sur le système nerveux depuis que je persistais à maintenir mon mode de vie et que je refusais de changer de comportement.

J'aimais mes habitudes et mes règles. Une fille pour une nuit, une nuit pour chaque fille. C'était si simple ! Pourquoi changer ?

Cependant, ma frangine, qui était déjà parfois difficile à supporter tant elle fonctionnait comme une pile électrique dont le bouton _off _était bien souvent cassé, était devenue carrément frappée depuis que les multiples hormones de grossesse avaient envahi son corps de lilliputienne, le faisant gonfler -d'autres diraient grossir-, et surtout transformant le moindre de ses caprices en crise nationale, voir presque mondiale.

J'avais alors fui à l'autre bout du monde acceptant la direction d'un chantier important en Afrique du Sud, mettant ainsi plus de quinze mille kilomètres entre nous deux.

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie, mais alors là vraiment aucune envie, de voir, d'entendre ou de porter dans mes bras le truc qui allait sortir de son utérus et qui me servirait de neveu.

_Beurk !_

Je n'avais pas remis le pied sur le continent américain depuis son accouchement. J'avais déjà fait l'effort de le voir via la webcam et d'entendre ses braillements perpétuels. Le voir attraper le sein de ma frangine m'avait encore plus dégoûté. J'avais subitement eu un problème de webcam et une urgence au boulot.

Quant à mon frérot, et bien, il devait, à l'heure actuelle, être le seul à me comprendre puisqu'il fonctionnait de la même manière que moi.

Hum... à la seule exception que si moi je ne courais qu'après mon seul plaisir, lui recherchait l'Amour, le vrai, le seul, l'unique. Il estimait que lorsqu'il trouverait sa moitié, il cesserait toutes ses aventures sans lendemain. J'étais peu convaincu, ayant du mal à le voir ranger.

Nous étions tous deux faits de la même branche, incapables d'être fidèles, ni d'être amoureux.

_***L*D*I***_

J'avais tout pour être heureux.

Un corps de rêve, une musculature parfaite, une silhouette élancée qui attirait tous les regards féminins, un regard vert-émeraude qui les charmait toutes en un battement de cil, des cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés qui les séduisaient en clin d'œil.

Une famille formidable, aimante, présente -parfois un peu trop-, prête à tout pour défendre ou soutenir l'un des siens, y compris s'il fallait courir jusqu'au bout du monde une famille délirante et parfois un peu fofolle, voir pénible sur les bords, mais dont je ne me passerai pour rien au monde.

Une passion dévorante pour la musique, et plus particulièrement pour le piano, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge.

J'avais toujours déchiffré facilement les partitions de tout genre, du classique à la variété de tout rythme : du plus endiablé au plus lent et doux.

J'adorais écouter de la musique, j'appréciais encore plus jouer sur le clavier de mon piano, et surtout j'aimais composer, m'évader dans mes propres créations, mettre en rythme et en musique mes rêves et mes envies.

Depuis mes huit ans, je gagnais tous les concours de musique comme les prix d'interprétation ou de composition.

J'aurai pu en faire mon métier. Mes enseignants au conservatoire m'avaient encouragé à le faire.

J'aurais pu ainsi gagner beaucoup d'argent, plus encore que ce que je gagnais actuellement j'aurais pu devenir un compositeur de talent et une star adulée par des groupies en folie j'aurais pu courir le monde et jouer sur des scènes de salles bondées, déclenchant des hurlements et évanouissements chez des fans enthousiastes.

J'avais toutefois préféré que la musique et la composition ne demeurent que des passions, qu'elles ne soient pas mon gagne-pain quotidien.

Si j'avais apprécié jouer mes compositions qui oscillaient entre musique classique et musique contemporaine devant un public de connaisseurs, les rares fois où j'avais joué sur de grandes scènes, déclenchant les cris de folie des filles en chaleur séduites par mon physique envoûtant, m'avaient amplement suffi et vacciné contre cette popularité qui m'était bien plus néfaste que positive.

Certes, cette petite notoriété m'avait accordé quelques bons coups d'une nuit, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour baiser une fille. Un regard charmeur suffisait amplement à les séduire, que j'ai joué ou non du piano pour elle.

J'avais alors stoppé ma jeune carrière de musicien et concertiste, m'intéressant particulièrement plus à mes études qui me motivaient, conservant mon amour pour le piano pour m'évader.

J'aimais jouer, me retrouver seul face à mon instrument qui m'était si cher, positionner mes mains sur le clavier aux touches blanches et noires, le faire vibrer, faire danser les notes et créer des mélodies pour les miens, pour moi...

Bien entendu, il m'était arrivé de me produire sur de petites scènes de temps à autres, mais en aucun cas pour de l'argent, ni pour être repéré par une maison de disques. Cela restait toujours confidentiel, dans un cadre plus ou moins amical.

Mais généralement, ma musique et mes compositions ne résonnaient que dans mes pensées et lorsque je me trouvais seul face à mon piano. Je composais alors pour ceux que j'aimais...

Et lorsque mon esprit entrait en phase de création musicale, lorsque que je noircissais mes nouvelles partitions qui étaient blanches et vierges de toute note, de toute portée, quelques heures plutôt, ces derniers temps, c'était toujours une odeur de chocolat qui planait dans la pièce... et qui m'inspirait curieusement le plus...

_***L*D*I***_

J'avais tout pour être heureux.

Un corps de rêve, une musculature parfaite, une silhouette élancée qui attirait tous les regards féminins, un regard vert-émeraude qui les charmait toutes en un battement de cil, des cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés qui les séduisaient en clin d'œil.

Une famille formidable, aimante, présente -parfois un peu trop-, prête à tout pour défendre ou soutenir l'un des siens, y compris s'il fallait courir jusqu'au bout du monde une famille délirante et parfois un peu fofolle, voir pénible sur les bords, mais dont je ne me passerai pour rien au monde.

Une passion dévorante pour la musique, et plus particulièrement pour le piano, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Une envie de voyager, de parcourir le monde à pied, à moto, en voiture ou en avion..., d'en découvrir toutes les civilisations qui existaient, leurs mode de vie, leurs cultures, leurs langues, leurs religions, leurs agricultures, leurs musiques, leurs arts et leurs architectures, leurs us et coutumes, leurs pratiques vestimentaires et culinaires... Tout cela m'intéressait au plus haut point.

L'Humanité était si variée. Nous étions tellement de peuples différents d'un continent à l'autre, et même d'un pays à l'autre. C'était tellement électrisant de voyager, d'assouvir sa curiosité, de vivre au contact même de ces populations locales.

Nous Américains prétendions détenir le mode de vie idéal nous permettant de dominer le monde, alliant à la fois la démocratie, la possibilité de faire fortune rapidement et l'envie de liberté symbolisée par le fait de posséder une voiture pour se déplacer quand nous en avions envie et celui de posséder une arme pour protéger nos biens.

Quand on connaissait les dérives malheureuses de notre pays, entre la pollution et le réchauffement climatique, les guerres de gang ou les fusillades dans les écoles, il était clair que nous ne détenions pas le modèle parfait, même si notre démocratie n'avait jusqu'à présent -et heureusement- jamais été menacée de l'intérieur.

J'adorais alors découvrir ces autres civilisations, piochant leurs atouts afin de les utiliser dans mon quotidien ou bien d'innover dans mon travail ou mes musiques.

Ce virus des voyages, cette passion d'être régulièrement en mouvement, avait également frappé mon frère et ma sœur. Elle nous avait été bien évidemment transmise par nos parents.

Si notre mère nous avait trainés dans les musées, bibliothèques, églises, synagogues, mosquées, temples, centres culturels, parcs du monde entier, nous apprenant à admirer toute sorte d'œuvre d'art en vrai afin de ressentir le fameux syndrome de Stendhal -observer une œuvre dans un livre était une hérésie pour elle !-, notre père appréciait davantage le contact avec les locaux et nous avait appris à faire leur connaissance, à découvrir leurs modes de vie.

Nous avions ainsi beaucoup voyagé, dans les pays développés comme dans ceux qui étaient en développement. Mon père pratiquait parfois son métier de manière bénévole dans ces derniers pays.

Par contre, lorsque nous voyagions en famille, tous les cinq, nous hantions les hôtels de luxe ou les pensions familiales bourgeoises. Ma mère et ma sœur étaient toutes les deux à cheval sur la propreté et surtout sur le fait d'avoir un certain confort. De toute façon, les musées dont l'une raffolait et les galas de haute couture auxquels tenait l'autre se trouvaient majoritairement en Europe, où chaque année nous y déposions nos bagages pour quelques jours, voir semaines.

Toutefois, avec mon frère, nous aimions tous les deux découvrir le monde à la manière des routards.

Un bon sac à dos, des chaussures de randonnées confortables, un sac à viande en soie, quelques vaccins et une boite de capotes, sans oublier le passeport, les visas et une _American Express_, étaient le nécessaire de survie minimal pour voyager dans tout pays et découvrir des peuples, des civilisations qui n'étaient pas encore gâchées par des complexes hôteliers luxueux qui amenaient le touriste américain de base, avide de boire du coca, de se dorer la pilule sur la plage et de pouvoir dire à son retour de vacances « j'ai été là-bas » sans être capable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait pu découvrir, observer, apprendre, manger, admirer...

Ainsi, nous avions parcouru l'Amérique latine, l'Afrique et l'Asie du Sud-Est, adoptant les moyens de locomotion des locaux : la marche, le vélo, la moto, le cheval, la voiture... adoptant dans la mesure du possible les us et coutumes des peuples chez qui nous logions.

C'était vivifiant ! Excitant ! Passionnant ! Exaltant !

Je ne rêvais de vacances que pour cela ! Et pourtant, j'aimais mon métier.

_***L*D*I***_

J'avais tout pour être heureux.

Un corps de rêve, une musculature parfaite, une silhouette élancée qui attirait tous les regards féminins, un regard vert-émeraude qui les charmait toutes en un battement de cil, des cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés qui les séduisaient en clin d'œil.

Une famille formidable, aimante, présente -parfois un peu trop-, prête à tout pour défendre ou soutenir l'un des siens, y compris s'il fallait courir jusqu'au bout du monde une famille délirante et parfois un peu fofolle, voir pénible sur les bords, mais dont je ne me passerai pour rien au monde.

Une passion dévorante pour la musique, et plus particulièrement pour le piano, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Une envie de voyager, de parcourir le monde..., d'en découvrir toutes les civilisations qui existaient, leurs mode de vie, leurs cultures, leurs langues, leurs religions, leurs agricultures, leurs musiques, leurs arts et leurs architectures, leurs us et coutumes, leurs pratiques vestimentaires et culinaires...

Un métier extra, qui m'enthousiasmait au plus haut point, qui me permettait d'allier à la fois ce que j'avais appris pendant mes études, mais aussi ma passion pour les voyages.

Faire des plans, créer, construire, bâtir, innover, rénover, relier... C'était mon crédo.

J'étais architecte et ingénieur en génie civil.

J'étais capable de concevoir des plans pour construire tout type de bâtiments, même si je m'étais spécialisé dans la construction des ponts, axes autoroutiers aériens et autres voies de communication du même type. J'aimais l'idée de relier un point à un autre de la Terre, de pouvoir enjamber un fleuve, un détroit, une crevasse, des échangeurs autoroutiers, une vallée...

C'était une idée poétique, peut-être même un peu fleur bleue (non, pas du tout ! Je m'y refusais totalement), voir certainement fort présomptueuse, mais en construisant ces ponts, tous différents les uns des autres qu'il s'agisse de leur forme, de leur couleur ou de leurs matériaux, j'avais l'impression de faire avancer l'Homme, de l'emmener au-delà de ses limites, un peu comme Neil Armstrong qui, avec son premier pas sur la Lune, avait fait progresser les sciences, l'aéronautique, mais aussi la pensée philosophique de l'Humanité.

Je m'éclatais autant à concevoir les plans, à l'ancienne, sur la table du bureau d'étude avec un crayon de bois comme, de manière moderne, sur les multiples logiciels informatiques dont nous disposions maintenant, à tester la solidité des matériaux que nous emploierons, à analyser la beauté de l'architecture créée qu'à débarquer sur le chantier pour constater, contrôler, motiver le travail des ouvriers qui, de nos plans imaginaires, passaient à la réalité de la construction.

Être dans les bureaux comme sur le terrain me convenait parfaitement. Cette alternance de lieux de travail était au contraire pour moi un atout de mon métier, alors que nombreux auraient été les architectes ou ingénieurs qui auraient refuser de venir, par tout temps, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, sur le chantier de la construction.

Avec un super pote de l'école de génie civil et d'architecture, Benjamin, nous avions créé une entreprise de construction.

Si je m'amusais à construire des ponts et autres ouvrages de communication, lui s'éclatait avec l'architecture des gratte-ciel. Toujours plus hauts ! Toujours plus élégants ! Tels une cathédrale moderne faite de béton armé, d'acier, de verre et de lumière.

Notre entreprise était florissante : d'une part, nous étions des chefs charismatiques, recrutant les meilleurs, sachant créer un cadre de travail agréable pour nos salariés qui s'investissaient alors davantage dans l'entreprise, sentant venir les nouvelles tendances dans lesquelles nous devions innover pour être les plus performants ; d'autre part, même si nous avions chacun notre spécialité de création en bureaux, nous étions tous les deux interchangeables sur le terrain, sur les chantiers.

Nous étions également de parfaits gestionnaires : et oui, pour diriger une entreprise aisément, il fallait que les actionnaires (dont Benji et moi étions les principaux) investissent, et pour cela ils devaient être bénéficiaires. Nous étions ainsi donc les rois du management, n'hésitant pas à embaucher lorsque nous avions plusieurs commandes à honorer, ni à licencier lorsqu'elles étaient moindres.

Nos devis étaient toujours en notre faveur, car nous jonglions savamment entre les charges de l'entreprise, les salaires de nos employés (et les nôtres ! ), la qualité des matériaux mais aussi avec le fait d'être les plus compétitifs et les plus efficaces dans le secteur que nous occupions.

Enfin, nous avions tous les deux une amitié sans faille, nous permettant d'avoir une confiance inébranlable en l'autre. Certaines personnes malintentionnées avaient essayé de jeter de l'huile sur le feu entre nous, elles s'en étaient mordu les doigts par la suite.

Si notre société prospérait autant, c'est parce que nous n'avions jamais eu aucun différend entre nous, que nous étions toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes dans nos projets professionnels.

Tout cela nous avait ainsi permis d'établir sans encombre notre domination sur le marche américain.

Quelle fierté nous avions ressentie lorsque nous avions lu le magasine économique le plus côté qui plaçait notre entreprise au sommet du secteur du bâtiment et de l'architecture aux États-Unis.

Entre la partie management de l'entreprise, la partie création et innovation des nouveaux types de ponts dans des endroits divers et variés, et la partie direction et contrôle de chantier, je gagnais très bien ma vie, tout comme Benjamin.

Certes, j'aurai certainement mieux gagné ma vie, si j'étais devenu un pianiste célèbre, une star adulée par des adolescentes en folie. Cette vie aurait peut-être été plus douce, à courir d'hôtel en hôtel, monter sur des scènes surchauffées et signer des autographes par centaines.

Toutefois ce job d'ingénieur en génie civil et d'architecte me plaisait davantage : outre le fait que je m'amusais comme un gosse qui construirait des immeubles avec ses _Legos_, ce métier était en effet bien plus varié. Je pouvais créer, innover et voyager comme diriger et encadrer des équipes de personnels, dernière chose que je n'aurai jamais pu faire si j'avais été une rock-star !

C'était un travail prenant et exigeant mais au combien passionnant !

Je faisais parfois des semaines de cinquante heures, mais, avec mon statut de célibataire endurci refusant de s'engager dans la moindre relation sérieuse, personne ne m'attendait impatiemment chez moi. Et cela ne gênait pas mes aventures d'un soir.

Benjamin, de son côté, avait réussi à construire une vie de couple équilibrée avec la jolie Tia. Leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir, mais ne m'en donnait pas l'envie. Elle terminait une thèse d'ethnologie et appréciait voyager et suivre son époux dans les périples de nos constructions et nos chantiers à travers le monde.

En effet, une fois le marché américain dominé, comme nous aimions tous les deux voyager, nous avions dès lors décidé de partir à la conquête du marché mondial.

Les Hommes auraient toujours besoin de se loger et de circuler.

Notre entreprise ne pourrait que prendre son essor dans le monde, maintenant que son assise était bien ancrée sur le territoire américain. Nous étions désormais capables de proposer à nos futurs clients des modèles architecturaux mais aussi de leur prouver que nous pouvions gérer un chantier de construction, quelque que fut son étendue et sa hauteur.

Si rénover des immeubles et créer de nouveaux axes routiers plus rapides dans les pays riches étaient intéressants, ce qui nous boostait le plus, Benji et moi, était le potentiel que nous offrait les pays en voie de développement.

Certes, contrairement aux pays riches, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'honorer la facture -ce qui restait un problème conséquent que nous réglions toujours avant d'arriver dans le dit pays (nous pouvions pas nous permettre de couler notre boite avec eux)-, ils proposaient cependant des espaces vierges considérables voués à la construction et à l'aménagement urbain.

Parfois, un bidonville était rasé. Mais ces immensités permettaient surtout à nos esprits créateurs d'imaginer pléthore de projets modernes, bien souvent des projets de folie.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais en Afrique du Sud, où je dirigeais un chantier gigantesque : il s'agissait de construire un quartier moderne, abritant des centaines de bureaux et de logements, qui seraient correctement desservis par des transports en commun. Benji et moi avions pris beaucoup de plaisir sur cette création, sans compter qu'elle allait nous rapporter plusieurs milliers de dollars.

Ce chantier à Johannesburg m'avait surtout permis d'abord de fuir ma sœur et ses multiples hormones de femme enceinte, puis de fuir les vagissements et pleurs de ce truc qu'on disait être mon neveu.

_***L*D*I***_

J'avais tout pour être heureux.

Un corps de rêve, une musculature parfaite, une silhouette élancée qui attirait tous les regards féminins, un regard vert-émeraude qui les charmait toutes en un battement de cil, des cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés qui les séduisaient en clin d'œil.

Une famille formidable, aimante, présente -parfois un peu trop-, prête à tout pour défendre ou soutenir l'un des siens, y compris s'il fallait courir jusqu'au bout du monde une famille délirante et parfois un peu fofolle, voir pénible sur les bords, mais dont je ne me passerai pour rien au monde.

Une passion dévorante pour la musique, et plus particulièrement pour le piano, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Une envie de voyager, de parcourir le monde..., d'en découvrir toutes les civilisations qui existaient, leurs mode de vie, leurs cultures, leurs langues, leurs religions, leurs agricultures, leurs musiques, leurs arts et leurs architectures, leurs us et coutumes, leurs pratiques vestimentaires et culinaires...

Un métier extra, qui m'enthousiasmait au plus haut point, qui me permettait d'allier à la fois ce que j'avais appris pendant mes études, mais aussi ma passion pour les voyages.

J'étais un épicurien convaincu, aimant bien boire, aimant manger des mets de qualité, aimant faire la fête et m'éclater avec mes potes, aimant fumer et planer de temps à autre, aimant composer et jouer de la musique jusqu'à point d'heure, aimant profiter de tous les plaisirs que la chair fraiche de potentielles amantes pouvait m'offrir, aimant jouir au fond de leur chatte serrée et humide jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bander tellement j'étais écroulé de fatigue.

Oui, je me réclamais de la philosophie d'Épicure que j'appliquai sans complexe comme mode de vie, à la seule différence que j'aimais travailler et que j'étais loin d'être un individu oisif entretenu par un quelconque héritage ou des rentes de bon aloi.

Or, depuis un peu plus de deux ans, une jolie brune hantait constamment mon esprit, m'empêchant désormais d'agir sans impunité lorsque je couchais avec une fille.

En effet, depuis cette mémorable soirée d'anniversaire fêtée à New York dans le bar de mon pote James, depuis cette fameuse nuit passée dans les bras de cette inconnue, ma princesse aux yeux chocolat, je ne prenais plus de plaisir dans l'acte sexuel.

Pourtant, j'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Une fille par nuit, une nuit pour chaque fille.

Or, je n'éprouvais plus aucun plaisir depuis cette fameuse nuit. C'était catastrophique.

Le seul soulagement que j'éprouvais était mécanique, le fait d'éjaculer dans un vagin au lieu de me débrouiller moi-même seul avec ma main sous la douche.

Ce soulagement, qui n'en était pas vraiment un tellement il était fugace et surtout factice, ne m'apportait aucun réconfort.

J'avais beau avoir repris mes habitudes de baise à droite ou à gauche, avec une fille différente à chaque fois, je ne parvenais plus à atteindre la perfection de l'orgasme que ma princesse aux yeux chocolat m'avait fait vivre à plusieurs reprises au cours de cette nuit phénoménale.

Elle qui était si parfaite pour moi, pour mes mains, pour mon corps, pour mon sexe.

Elle qui m'avait laissé **seul** au petit matin (ce qui ne m'était jamais, au grand jamais, arrivé), avec un simple mot pour me remercier de cette féérique nuit, alors que j'avais émis l'idée de la garder dans ma vie avant que nous nous endormîmes.

Elle qui avait les yeux les plus envoûtants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, d'admirer, de me noyer dans ce si tendre chocolat.

Elle qui avait la plus belle des odeurs, que j'avais humé toute la nuit, un parfum si floral qui lui ressemblait tant.

Elle qui avait le plus beau et le plus gracile des corps, qu'il était si divin de le caresser, de le lécher, de le sentir vibrer de plaisir sous mon doigté agile.

Elle m'avait tout pris depuis cette généralissime nuit : mes rêves, mes envies, mes orgasmes... Mon frangin se moquait même de moi en me disant qu'elle m'avait volé mon cœur. C'était toutefois impossible : je ne connaissais pas l'amour et ne voulais pas le découvrir.

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à elle.

Toujours.

Sa seule pensée me permettait désormais d'atteindre l'orgasme dans les bras d'une autre.

J'étais incapable de me défaire de son emprise.

Et pourtant, je ne savais rien d'elle. Sauf qu'elle était ravissante. Sauf qu'elle était exceptionnelle dans un lit.

_***L*D*I***_

.

_Vingt-et-une heure trente._

J'arrivais enfin dans mon appartement dont le loyer était payé par la boîte.

J'étais vanné. La journée avait été longue et difficile.

Alors que je balançais ma veste sur le canapé et que je laissais mes chaussures devant la porte d'entrée, je vis le bouton rouge de mon répondeur de téléphone fixe clignoter.

Je l'enclenchais mécaniquement pour écouter mes trois messages tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_**-Edward, c'est moi... Rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message.**_

_**-Edward, c'est encore moi ! … Pense à me rappeler, s'il te plait !**_

_**-Edward, tu saoules grave ! T'es encore passé où ? Rappelle ! C'est urgent !**_

Ma sœur ! Que voulait-elle donc ?

Son dernier message était un peu plus énervé mais, avec elle, tout devenait une urgence quand on ne s'exécutait pas à la minute.

Elle attendrait !

Pour le moment, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : prendre une bonne douche chaude et délassante.

En milieu d'après-midi, il y avait eu un accident de chantier assez grave. Trois ouvriers du bâtiment étaient tombés d'un échafaudage. Ils s'étaient blessés, dont deux sérieusement.

J'avais immédiatement été appelé sur les lieux.

Heureusement !

L'un des contre-maitres du chantier n'avait pas appelé les secours, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient noirs et qu'ils n'auraient sûrement pas d'assurance. J'avais frémi d'entendre de tels propos et licencié sur le champ cet individu raciste.

Même si l'apartheid était aboli depuis 1991, les préjugés contre les noirs avaient la vie dure.

Il était évident que notre entreprise prendrait en charge les frais hospitaliers de ces ouvriers, tant que l'enquête de l'expert, qui débuterait dès le lendemain, n'avait pas mis en cause la responsabilité d'un individu.

Je trouvais personnellement pour le moins bizarre cette chute et il me tardait d'en connaître la raison officielle, puisque tous les témoignages recueillis, après l'évacuation en ambulance des trois hommes, s'étaient contredits, chacun essayant de protéger qui son frère, qui son voisin, qui son ami...

J'étais ensuite passé à l'hôpital pour voir le médecin qui avait soigné ou opéré les ouvriers. Le pronostic vital demeurait encore imprécis pour l'un des trois. Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si je comptais passer la nuit ici, je lui avais transmis mon numéro de portable.

Je n'étais jamais resté à l'hôpital, même pour un membre de ma famille pour lequel j'étais inquiet. Il était hors de question que je le fasse pour trois ouvriers dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, ma sœur avait laissé un message supplémentaire.

Je ne cherchais même pas à la rappeler.

J'avais maintenant besoin de me détendre dans les bras d'une donzelle expérimenté, j'avais besoin d'une chatte pour vider mes couilles avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop bleues. Me caresser sous la douche ne m'avait pas rassasié, et il me fallait faire baisser la tension de la journée.

Vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise blanche, j'attrapai ma veste en cuir, mon portefeuille et mes clés de voiture. Puis je claquai la porte de l'appartement, entendant une nouvelle fois le téléphone sonner. Heureusement que ma sœur ne possédait pas le numéro de mon portable africain, sinon elle serait une véritable harpie.

Avant de la rappeler pour savoir quelle « urgence » elle avait à me confier (mon neveu de deux semaines aurait-il déjà dit son premier mot ?), il me fallait me décharger dans un vagin, et rapidement.

Je grimpais dans ma voiture et filais en direction d'un bar dans lequel j'avais mes habitudes, et où je savais que je trouverais facilement une fille peu effarouchée, qui écarterait sans problème les cuisses pour mon plus grand plaisir et le sien.

_***L*D*I***_

.

_Deux heures du matin._

De retour dans mon appartement, après avoir sauté deux filles l'une après l'autre (les plans à trois, j'appréciais un temps donné, mais plus maintenant).

J'ai évacué de la tension, mon excitation est redescendue.

Mais le plaisir n'avait été encore une fois que mécanique.

Seule la pensée de ma princesse au chocolat m'a permis d'éjaculer. À quatre reprises.

Putain ! Fait chier !

Où est-elle celle-là qui m'a volé tous mes orgasmes ? Que je la retrouve, et je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'abandonner un mec, un dieu du sexe comme moi, dans son lit au petit matin !

Huit nouveaux messages clignotaient sur le répondeur. Ma sœur était folle ! Il allait falloir que j'appelle mon père pour la faire interner.

_**-Edward ! Rappelle-moi ! Immédiatement ! Ça urge !**_

C'était un ordre.

Et cela ne marchait pas. Je ne la rappellerais pas ! Hors de question.

_**-Edward ! C'est encore moi ! Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait... Ta petite sœur a besoin de toi !**_

Voix enjôleuse cette fois-ci.

Je ne cèderai pas.

_**-Message destiné à Monsieur Edward Cullen. STOP. Vous devez rappeler le plus rapidement possible votre sœur. STOP.**_

Voix robotique.

Comme celle de l'horloge parlante ! Sans aucun charme.

_**-Grand frère, snif, aide-moi ! Appelle-moi ! Snif... J'attends ton appel... Snif...**_

Voix larmoyante pensant que je craquerai.

Sans son regard de cocker, cette voix ne pouvait pas marcher.

_**-Bon Dieu ! Où es-tu donc passé ? Tu les baises toutes ou tu comptes rentrer un jour chez toi pour pioncer ?**_

Voix qui râlait, qui m'engueulait...

Et qui m'insupportait grave !

_**-Edward, c'est urgent ! Rappelle-nous ! Maman est à l'hôpital !**_

Voix qui paniquait...

Elle mentait, c'était flagrant ! Si ma mère était à l'hôpital, cela devait être pour déjeuner avec mon père.

_**-Edward, moi qui pensait que je pouvais compter sur toi en toutes circonstances. Me voilà bien déçue.**_

Voix amicale et fraternelle destinée à me faire culpabiliser de manquer à mes devoirs de grand frère.

Hum... Je doutais de moi... et hésitais à prendre le téléphone pour la rappeler.

_**-Bon, toujours pas là ? Ou tu me snobes ? Si tu t'obstines à m'éviter, je te préviens, je vais l'ouvrir...**_

Euh... Là, j'étais perdu ! De quoi me parlait-elle ?

Elle aiguisait ma curiosité... Mais je ne flancherais pas ! J'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau piège.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je laissai s'enclencher une fois de plus le répondeur.

_**-Edward, c'est encore moi... Cela va être seulement le douzième message que je te laisse. Je suis sûre que tu es là, d'ailleurs. Tu veux toujours pas décrocher ? Non ? Tant pis pour toi ! Tu sais, le décalage horaire m'est favorable : s'il est presque trois heures du matin chez toi, il est à peine 17 heures à Seattle. Donc, je vais pouvoir t'appeler longtemps... toutes les dix minutes, je ferais sonner ton téléphone... Jusqu'à ce que tu décroches... Alors, tu décroches ou pas ? … Non ? Bon, et bien, je raccroche et attends-toi à entendre à nouveau sonner ton téléphone dans cinq minutes ! Bises frérot !**_

Un _bip_ clôtura le message.

Quelle emmerdeuse !

Le téléphone sonna encore une fois !

_**-Edward, gentil frérot, tu me fais vraiment la tête pour refuser de prendre mes appels ? Si tu décroches maintenant, je te promets de ne plus t'importuner pendant 48 heures ! Allez, décroche c'est important !... Bon, pas grave, je vais l'ouvrir, même si c'est à toi qu'elle est adressée...**_

Furieux contre mon imbuvable frangine qui m'empêcherait de prendre quelques heures de sommeil, je finis par décrocher le combiné.

**-Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !**

**-Alice ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ici ?**

**-Ouais, presque trois heures dix-sept et trente-huit secondes... **

**-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ton frère pouvait avoir envie de roupiller un moment ?**

**-Toi, dormir ? J'rigole ! Il est passé où Monsieur l'Insomniaque ?**

**-Alice !** Grognai-je. **J'ai eu une journée compliquée...**

**-Quoi ? **Se révolta-t-elle contre mon ton mécontent. **Elle n'était pas assez bonne ? Pas assez chaude ? À moins qu'elle n'écartait pas suffisamment les cuisses ? T'as pas pu évacuer comme tu le voulais ?**

**-Alice ! Je ne veux plus entendre de telles vulgarités sortir de ta bouche, **pestai-je.

**-Et moi, je veux que tu stoppes ton mode de vie à gogo ! **Me contrecarra-t-elle.

**-Si tu m'appelles pour faire des sermons, tu perds ton temps et moi mon sommeil. **

J'allais raccrocher, toujours aussi furieux contre elle, mais également contre moi d'être tombé dans le panneau. Elle devait s'ennuyer entre deux tétées et trois couches et pensait donc passer son temps (et ses nerfs) avec moi (et sur moi).

**-Edward, attends ! **Me retint-elle. **Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler !**

**-Encore un de tes satanés pièges !** Marmonnai-je. **Alice, je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie. J'ai eu une grosse journée, avec un sérieux accident de travail sur un chantier, et j'ai besoin de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil avant de repartir, bon pied, bon œil, sur le chantier demain, et même aujourd'hui, à l'aube.**

**-Oh ! Je suis désolée, **fit-elle confuse. **Tes gars vont-ils s'en sortir ?**

**-Normalement, oui, d'après les toubibs ! Mais il va y avoir une enquête pour déterminer les responsabilités.**

**-Une enquête ? Une enquête judiciaire ? **Répéta-t-elle ébahie. **Même dans un pays en voie de ****développement ?**

**-Bien sûr, ils seront encore plus vigilants sur le respect des normes de sécurité, sachant que l'entreprise responsable est étrangère, de surcroît américaine.**

**-Oh ! Purée ! Edward, tu... **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**-Tout ira bien, Alice, nous sommes en règle... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos pour être alerte demain et contrer tous les emmerdeurs possibles.**

**-Oui, je comprends. Raison de plus pour que je me dépêche de te donner le motif de mon appel...**

**-Parce qu'il y en a réellement un ? **La coupai-je gentiment et pas vraiment prêt à la croire.

**-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?**

**-Pour ma petite sœur carrément folle, qui adore passer sa vie au téléphone ! **Rigolai-je doucement.

**-Ouais, c'est peut-être **_**un peu**_** vrai, **admit-elle en insistant sur le « un peu ». Elle aurait dû répondre « beaucoup ». **Mais là, c'est vraiment important.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Demandai-je soudain inquiet.

J'étais prêt à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir répondu au téléphone plus tôt.

**-J'ai reçu une lettre pour toi, **m'expliqua-t-elle.

**-Une lettre ? **Répétai-je interloqué. **Des impôts ? De l'administration ? D'un quelconque tribunal ? **L'interrogeai-je rapidement. **Et pourquoi donc, reçois-tu mon courrier ? Pourquoi n'est-t-il pas arrivé directement au siège de l'entreprise ?**

Voyageant souvent à travers les États-Unis ou dans le monde pour le boulot, j'estimais ne pas avoir besoin de payer chaque mois un logement que je n'occuperai que quelques semaines par an.

Le courrier pour la société, mes factures personnelles et ma déclaration d'impôts étaient normalement réceptionnés directement par notre secrétaire au siège social à Los Angeles, où Benji et moi disposions d'ailleurs chacun d'un petit logement privatif au sommet de notre tour.

Quant au courrier privé, pratiquement inexistant vu le poil dans la main que j'avais lorsqu'il me fallait écrire une carte postale, il était sensé arriver chez mes parents à Forks, dans une bourgade de la banlieue lointaine de Seattle.

Je ne comprenais donc pas comment cette lettre pouvait être arrivée chez ma sœur qui, d'ailleurs, ne portait même plus le nom de Cullen depuis son mariage.

**-En fait, ce n'est pas une lettre liée à l'administration,** me confirma ma sœur.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **A nouveau, je pensais qu'elle voulait me berner. **C'est une carte postale qui nous est adressée à tous les deux ? Ou alors une lettre de l'amicale des anciens élèves du lycée ? Réellement, Alice, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour cela, dont je me contrefiche carrément.**

**-Ce n'est pas cela non plus.**

**-Comptes-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est cette lettre un jour ou l'autre ? **M'impatientais-je.

**-Déjà, c'est une vraie lettre,** me la décrit-elle, **avec l'adresse calligraphiée à la main, et je peux t'assurer, frérot, que c'est une très belle écriture. C'est une enveloppe marron assez épaisse, j'imagine qu'il y a plusieurs feuillets à l'intérieur. Enfin, il y a même un beau timbre. **

**-Et ? **J'étais sceptique. Pourquoi prendre autant de temps pour me donner ces informations-là ?

-**Te rends-tu compte ? C'est hyper rare aujourd'hui d'écrire ainsi ! Tout le monde prend des lettres pré-affranchies. Et il n'y a presque plus de lettre écrite à la main.**

**-Tu as raison, **admis-je pour passer plus vite à l'étape suivante. **Dis-moi, qui est l'expéditeur de cette lettre ?**

**-Ce n'est pas indiqué ! **Murmura Alice.

**-Ok... **

J'étais paumé. Pourquoi me faisait-elle tout un foin autour de cette lettre si elle ne savait pas qui l'avait envoyée ?

**-Mais le plus bizarre, **reprit-elle, **c'est qu'elle est adressée à Edward Withlock, avec notre adresse à Jazz et moi indiquée dessous.**

**-Hum... Peut-être que Jazz a un oncle qui s'appelle Edward ?** Devant le silence oppressant de ma sœur, je poursuivis. **Ou un grand-oncle qui s'appelait Edward ? Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt un prénom rare, mais pas il y a cinquante ou soixante ans.**

**-Il n'y a jamais eu d'homme qui ait porté ce prénom-là dans la famille de Jasper, **m'avoua ma sœur. **Et, Edward, je suis sûre que cette lettre t'est destinée ! **

**-Alice ! **Pestai-je. **Soit c'est une erreur, soit c'est une blague. Donc, soit tu la retournes à la Poste, soit tu la jettes à la poubelle ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce type de tracasseries...**

**-Edward ! **Me coupa-t-elle violemment. **Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle t'est destinée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'expéditeur s'est trompé de nom de famille, mais elle te concerne ! C'est mon instinct qui me le dicte ! Fais-moi confiance !**

Alice et son instinct ! Ou comment ma sœur peut s'appeler Madame Soleil de temps à autre ! Pourtant, elle a toujours était incapable de prévoir correctement la météo !

**-Tu délires encore une fois ! **Râlai-je lassé de sa soit-disant intuition infaillible.

Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas écouté lorsqu'elle voulait me donner des conseils pour créer ma boite ! Sinon, je serai encore au B-A-ba de la fondation.

**-Edward, fais-moi confiance ! Il faut que tu la lises, **insista-t-elle.

**-Alice, jette-là dans la poubelle immédiatement et va donc t'occuper un peu de ton fils ! Tu perds ton temps pour des idioties !**

**-Non, je ne la jetterai pas ! Pense un peu à toutes ses feuilles écrites à la main ! Qui peut t'avoir écrit un tel roman ? **Me relança-t-elle.

**-Justement, personne à ma connaissance ! **Ironisai-je. **Donc balance-là ! Brûle-là !**

**-Ok, **capitula-t-elle, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs pour qui la connaissait aussi bien que moi. **Tu ne veux pas la lire, je peux comprendre. Mais, dans ce cas, je vais l'ouvrir, la lire et je te dirai si elle te concerne réellement ou si c'est une erreur. Nous serons ainsi définitivement fixés, et il ****n'y aura aucun regret, ni de ton côté -encore aurait-il fallu que cela soit possible !-, et surtout pas du mien !**

**-Alice ! Il est hors de question que tu lises cette lettre !** Grondai-je. **Elle ne t'est pas adressée.**

Curieusement cette idée me dérangeait plus que tout.

**-Et pourquoi pas ? **Me contrecarra ma sœur. **Elle est adressée à mon mari. Edward est peut-être son deuxième prénom !**

**-Ah ! Ouais ? **Ris-je sceptique. **Depuis quand Jazz a-t-il un deuxième prénom ?**

**-Depuis que cela m'arrange ! **Poursuivit-elle.** Alors, je l'ouvre ? Ou pas ? **Me questionna-t-elle.

**-Tu ne l'ouvres pas,** lui interdis-je formellement.

**-Dans ce cas, je vais te l'envoyer à Johannesburg, mais tu dois me promettre que tu la liras !**

Je restais silencieux. Je comptais la mettre immédiatement à la poubelle.

**-Edward ! **M'appela à nouveau Alice. **Tu me le promets ! Sur la tête de mon fils et celles de nos parents réunies ! **Rien que cela ! Elle y tient tant à cette lettre anonyme ? **Ou je l'ouvre immédiatement ! **Je réfléchissais. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre. **Edward ! Tu me le promets ?**

**-Je te le promets, **abdiquai-je fatigué de lui résister davantage.

**-Sur... ?**

**-Je te le promets sur la tête de ton fils et celles de nos parents réunis ! Es-tu satisfaite de tes jeux de gamine ? **

**-Tout à fait ! Et, comme tu sais que je suis superstitieuse, tu liras cette lettre ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas condamner nos parents et mon petit ange ?**

**-Pas vraiment...** Bougonnai-je. Je n'étais pas superstitieux et n'appréciais pas les manies de ma frangine. **En attendant, ton ange a besoin de toi, **soufflai-je entendant des pleurs au loin derrière ma sœur, **et ton frère est claqué alors qu'il doit se lever dans moins de trois heures !**

**-Je te laisse, mon fils a faim. Bonne nuit frérot ! Je te poste ta lettre dès demain matin ! T'as intérêt à me tenir au courant !**

Sur ces dernières paroles joyeuses, elle raccrocha alors que je titubai de fatigue vers mon lit, où je m'endormis d'une traite, après avoir mis en route l'alarme de mon réveil.

_***L*D*I***_

.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'immeuble où je vivais, le concierge sortit de sa loge, me tendant une lettre brune.

Il semblait étonné ! Je l'étais moi-même !

Depuis cinq mois que je vivais ici, je n'avais jamais reçu de lettre ici. Ma famille et moi communiquions essentiellement par internet et _skype_ avec webcam, le téléphone était d'ailleurs réservé aux urgences. Quant au courrier professionnel que me faisait suivre le siège social de notre entreprise à Los Angeles, il arrivait directement au bureau.

Dans l'ascenseur qui me menait au dernier étage (j'appréciai vivre en hauteur et avoir une belle vue, cela m'inspirait beaucoup pour composer, c'était un peu mon oxygène), je ne cessais de retourner dans tous les sens cette lettre.

Comme l'avait dit Alice, cette enveloppe était épaisse et volumineuse. Elle n'avait pas non plus de nom d'expéditeur, si ce n'est celui que ma sœur avait rajouté pour éviter que la lettre ne se perde.

L'écriture m'était inconnue mais fort gracieuse, écrite au stylo plume, avec des pleins et des déliés.

Qui pouvait encore écrire ainsi de nos jours ?

J'avais presque l'impression que cette lettre datait du siècle dernier.

Dès que je tournai la clef dans ma serrure et que j'entrai dans l'appartement, je jetai cette lettre sur la table basse sur laquelle je déposai également mes clefs.

L'appel de la musique fut plus important que lire cette satanée lettre !

Je m'installais de suite sur le siège de mon piano, relevant doucement le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier, caressant d'un doigté sûr les touches blanches et noires.

Qu'il y ait un piano dans l'appartement avait été une condition _sine qua non_ pour le louer.

Autant il m'importait peu qu'il soit pourvu d'une douche ou d'une baignoire, d'une kitchenette ou d'une vaste cuisine équipée, d'un gigantesque écran plasma avec le câble ou d'une télévision traditionnelle à tube cathodique, autant il était essentiel qu'il y ait un piano.

Certes, ce crapaud n'avait rien de comparable avec le piano à queue Pleyel que je possédais chez mes parents, qui était un instrument rare et précieux, accordé deux à trois fois par an par un spécialiste renommé. Toutefois, il me suffisait amplement pour jouer des classiques, me détendre et composer lorsque mon esprit entrait en ébullition et souhaitait créer.

Curieusement, ce ne fut cependant pas une de mes compositions récentes inspirées des rythmes percutants et rapides des percussions africaines qui me plaisaient tant que mes doigts jouèrent, mais une vieille berceuse que j'avais composée voilà plus de deux ans, deux ans et demi même...

C'était juste après cette merveilleuse nuit orgasmique passée avec ma princesse aux yeux chocolat.

Cette mélodie m'était venue à l'esprit, la nuit même, lorsque je la serrais délicatement dans mes bras et que je veillais sur son sommeil.

Cette mélodie que j'avais composée pour une fille, ma princesse aux yeux chocolat. C'était la première fois que je composais pour une fille étrangère à ma famille, et elle ne l'avait même pas entendue...

Cette mélodie que j'avais tant jouée suite à cette nuit passionnée, puis que je m'étais refusé à jouer à nouveau quand je m'étais rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus mener ma vie de séducteur comme je l'entendais, ou plutôt quand je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais cette fille dans la peau.

Cette mélodie que je jouais encore et encore ce soir, incapable de me stopper, créant même une suite plus agitée, moins tendre, plus dramatique... Ce soir, cette nuit, elle m'emportait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi...

Après plusieurs longues heures à jouer, composer, écrire mon inspiration sous forme de notes sur mes partitions vierges, un déclic eut lieu dans mon esprit...

Cette écriture ne m'était peut-être pas si inconnue que cela...

Elle me faisait penser à celle de ma princesse aux yeux chocolat, au seul mot qu'elle m'avait laissé m'abandonnant au petit matin.

Elle était la seule fille qui avait osé me faire subir cela ! Ni mon égo sur-dimensionné, ni ma fierté masculine ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Habituellement, c'était moi qui décidait quand se terminait notre nuit de folie, qui rejetait même bien souvent la fille que je venais de baiser.

C'était certainement pour cette raison que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle, à chaque fois que je sautais une fille.

C'était certainement pour cette raison que je me rappelais d'elle, alors qu'habituellement j'oubliais toutes les filles que je pénétrais de ma queue, une fois mon plaisir atteint.

Elle était la seule fille auprès de laquelle je m'étais endormi, moi l'insomniaque ; la seule fille qui m'avait fui alors que toutes habituellement s'accrochaient à moi, alors que j'aurai tant voulu qu'elle reste !

Et j'avais la folle impression de reconnaître son écriture sur cette enveloppe qui avait traversé la moitié de la planète avant de me parvenir.

_Non... !_

Cela ne pouvait être elle... Il fallait que j'arrête de me monter la tête !

Je n'avais pas relu les quelques lignes qu'elle m'avait écrites depuis des mois, mes souvenirs ne devaient décemment pas vraiment être clairs.

Nous étions au cœur de la nuit africaine. Le manque de sommeil, quoique je ne fusse pas un gros dormeur, me faisait également délirer.

Elle ne savait rien de moi.

Je ne savais rien d'elle, pas même son prénom.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que j'avais une sœur ? Comment aurait-elle pu connaître l'adresse postale de cette dernière ?

Il fallait tout de même que je sache qui était l'expéditeur de cette fameuse lettre ? Et quel était son contenu ?

Je me levai alors de mon siège et m'éloignai de mon piano pour me pencher sur la table où j'avais balancé la lettre en arrivant.

C'était le moment.

Désormais impatient, je la décachetai violemment, déchirant une partie de l'enveloppe.

C'était environ deux douzaines de pages, rédigées recto verso par une écriture claire, lisible, agréable à lire, bien que parfois agitée. Cela ressemblait presque à un manuscrit plutôt qu'une simple lettre.

Sur les premières et dernières pages, l'encre semblait avoir coulé légèrement, comme si ces feuillets avaient pris l'eau. Ces feuillets étant contre l'enveloppe, j'imaginai que c'était certainement dû à la pluie, puisque la lettre avait bien voyagé. Pourtant, c'était bizarre, car l'enveloppe n'était absolument pas humide...

Il me faudrait du temps pour tout lire... Plusieurs heures... Qui pouvait écrire un tel roman ?

Je restai convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur..., qu'il ne m'était pas destiné...

Je retournais alors les derniers feuillets, espérant ainsi trouver une quelconque signature, le nom de celui ou celle qui avait tant écrit.

Mon cerveau beugua, mes yeux se brouillèrent, un migraine immédiate naquit dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas lire ce qui était réellement écrit ! C'était une hallucination notoire !

« _Ta princesse aux yeux chocolat_ ».

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ?

Comment Alice savait-elle ? Avait-elle été complice de la rédaction et de l'envoi de cette lettre ?

Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas au courant de la nuit de New York. Elle ne savait pas que j'avais nommé cette fille ainsi.

Ma fierté en avait tellement pris un coup de m'être réveillé seul au petit matin, abandonné par ma princesse aux yeux chocolat, que je n'en avais parler à personne ! Personne !

Le seul, à qui je m'étais confié, était mon frangin ! Et il ne m'aurait jamais trahi en allant en commérer avec notre sœur et notre beau-frère. Il savait que j'en savais trop sur lui, que je connaissais des secrets suffisamment honteux pour qu'il préfère qu'ils restent enfouis à jamais.

J'étais mortifié ! Il n'aurait pas osé faire ça quand même !

Avant de passer un coup de fil furax à mon frangin, je retourna la liasse de pages à la recherche du premier feuillet. Je voulais savoir à qui cette lettre était adressée ! S'il s'agissait d'un canular de la fratrie Cullen pour se foutre de ma tronche, ils allaient m'entendre !

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de la colère qui m'animait, mais de l'étonnement et de la curiosité.

Je ne comprenais pas le titre de la lettre, les premiers mots qui entamaient sa lecture :_ « Mon bel inconnu »._

J'étais plus qu'étonné. Cette lettre s'adressait-elle réellement à moi ? À un être imaginaire ? Ou à un autre... ? J'en étais presque jaloux...

Ma curiosité était éveillée, je commençais ma lecture et compris soudain que si l'encre bleue du stylo plume avait coulé, c'est parce que la personne qui avait écrit ces lignes avait pleuré.

_***L*D*I***_

Mes mains tremblantes lâchèrent la dernière feuille que je venais de terminer de lire.

L'aube se levait, les premiers rayons du soleil venaient caresser la surface noire immaculée de mon piano, sur laquelle étaient éparpillés les différents feuillets de la lettre, qui m'était soi disant adressé.

J'avais plusieurs fois pensé abandonner ma lecture.

J'avais failli le faire dès les premières lignes dans lesquelles elle me parlait de « destin » et de « mariage ». J'avais d'ailleurs sincèrement pensé qu'elle était une illuminée.

Ensuite, j'avais pensé tout stopper suite à sa description de la première nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. C'était à la fois... si réel et si inimaginable. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tant de choses intimes entre nous deux ? Mais d'un autre côté, ces nuits de baise n'étaient-elles pas toujours les mêmes ? Répétitives et similaires ?

Les mots « enceinte », « nausées », « gynécologue », « grossesse » m'avaient affolé et rendu migraineux, qu'une fois de plus j'avais failli flancher et brûler cet horrible torchon mensonger.

Je me demandais encore quel était le détail qui m'avait convaincu de poursuivre cette lettre... Peut-être le fait que cette fille semblait si heureuse, si épanouie d'avoir un enfant... Je ne sais... Je ne chercherais pas à savoir quel mot exact m'avait déterminé à continuer cette lecture...

Je l'avais désormais achevée...

Je réfléchis longuement, passant et repassant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux bronze décoiffés. Je déambulais dans mon salon, faisant les cent pas autour de mon piano et du canapé.

Une maxime résonnait dans mon esprit, comme un tambourin pourrait rythmer une musique endiablée.

_Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas possible ! PAS possible ! Définitivement pas possible !_

Pourtant, cela me semblait à la fois si **réel **et pourtant si **inimaginable **!

Ces deux mots ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit et de se répéter dans ma tête, comparant mes propres souvenirs aux propos tenus dans cette lettre.

Il y avait trop de coïncidences, trop de « heureux » hasards pour que ce fut vrai.

Et puis, je ne couchais jamais JAMAIS deux nuits avec la même fille ! J'avais toujours respecté cette règle, comme le fait que je ne couchais jamais avec une mineure.

Cette fille se foutait de moi !

Si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurai reconnue ! Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne l'aurai baisée deux nuits de suite !

Qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un imbécile !

Que voulait-elle de moi ? M'extorquer de l'argent ? Pourtant, elle affirmait le contraire !

Et surtout, je ne pouvais pas être père ! Définitivement, je ne pouvais pas l'être.

Bien sûr, mécaniquement, c'était possible. Oh que oui ! Vu le nombre d'orgasmes simultanés que nous avions eus. Nous avions surtout joui imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et je me rappelais avoir éjaculé plusieurs fois dans sa petite chatte si serrée et si humide pour m'accueillir, sa petite chatte dont je rêvais tant parfois. Encore que j'avais un sérieux doute sur la première nuit, durant laquelle je restais convaincu que nous avions toujours utilisé un préservatif.

Toutefois, j'étais sûr que c'était encore un honteux mensonge qu'elle avait monté de toute pièce pour me mener en bateau ! Pour faire pression sur moi ! Ou pour une autre raison que j'ignorais !

Je ne pouvais pas être père ! Je ne le voulais surtout pas ! J'en étais carrément incapable !

Pourtant...

Pourtant, une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, de presque reconnaître qu'il y avait une part de vérité parmi ces multiples lignes écrites de manière si désespérée.

Car il y avait bien deux informations que je ne pouvais absolument pas remettre en cause : l'amour infini que cette femme éprouvait pour ses deux enfants et le désespoir qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'un d'entre eux allait mourir.

Pourquoi était-elle si convaincue que j'étais celui qui était capable de sauver sa fille ?

Comment avait-elle su qu'Alice était ma sœur ? Aurait-elle fait le lien lorsque cette dernière avait été hospitalisée quatre jours pour son accouchement ? Je n'étais pas allé la voir à la maternité et trouvais cette histoire de photo peu convaincante.

Pouvait-elle réellement être honnête puisqu'elle reconnaissait sans hésitation avoir farfouillé dans son dossier médical ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cette histoire n'était pas vraie. Je ne pouvais pas être père de deux enfants ! C'était de la folie !

_De la folie !_

Par contre, si elle était vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être, si elle était vraiment ma princesse aux yeux chocolat, je m'avouais sans fausse honte que j'avais envie de la revoir, de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui faire l'amour avec tendresse toute la nuit.

Elle était si chère à mon cœur. Mon frère avait peut-être raison de soutenir qu'elle me l'avait volé.

Mais accepter d'être père, cela, c'était carrément mission impossible.

Je décrochais alors le téléphone pour passer un coup de fil important qui pourrait peut-être à jamais changer ma vie...

**...**

**...**

**...**

_***L*D*I***_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note Auteure :**

De nombreuses lectrices m'ont demandé de publier plus souvent et des chapitres plus courts (ce chapitre là est d'ailleurs plus court que la _Lettre_).

Si je reçois à nouveau de telles demandes dans vos_ reviews_, j'essaierai d'agir en conséquence.

Toutefois, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre publié toutes les semaines, je ne serai pas capable de tenir le rythme, puisque je gère trois fictions à mon actif. Je préfère être franche avec vous que de vous annoncer des délais que je ne sais pas tenir.

Encore une fois, **je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année 2012 !**

Au plaisir de vous lire ! A bientôt ! AliLouane.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Remerciements :**

.

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos _reviews_ aux inscrits sur FF et différents forums sur lesquels je publie ma fiction :**

**kadronya, shadowsland, mafrip, LuneBlanche, Melacullen, kacie27****, Calice24** _(merci pour ton avis qui compte toujours autant pour moi)_, **La Ch'tite Emmerdeuse, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Nilua, Samy940, Schlaapf** _(merci pour ta longue review et même ta réponse à ma review)_, **miss-cullen1, aliaa, Anayata, Aelita48, LFM'Ines, Evermore01, erik****a shov****al****, Amandine****, kalika-ma, la-poison, s pokora, LyraParleOr, lilupicia, céline57, Ninie.**

**.**

**Ensuite, un autre grand merci « aux presque anonymes »**** (merci Le****ausy pour la formule) qui laissent des _reviews_ :**

**Fantasiam **(oui, ce fut un long chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à écrire tout en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. La suite a mis elle aussi du temps à arriver comme tu as pu le voir), **Ayana **(merci de ton compliment : je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à faire passer autant d'émotions (en tant qu'auteur, on appréhende toujours cela). La suite avec la réaction d'Edward : la voilà enfin ! Elle a mis du temps à arriver, mais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et je ne voulais pas la bâcler), **Celi **(voici la suite ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai aussi deux autres fictions en cours, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu quand même), **Sandry **(merci pour ta _review_ motivante !), **cloe76 **(oui, je continue ma fiction, même si cela me prend du temps pour l'écrire. Malheureusement je ne peux pas te prévenir de la prochaine publication de chapitre, car FF bloque les adresses mail et a effacé la tienne. Par contre, si tu ouvres un compte sur FF, tu pourras mettre mon histoire en f_avori _ou _alerte _et tu seras automatiquement prévenu à chaque parution de chapitre), **Aurore **(merci de ta gentille_ review_. Je suis ravie que tu aies adoré ma fiction. Oui, il y aura une réponse à cette lettre (mais pas sous forme épistolaire : cela ne colle pas trop avec le personnage d'Edward), **Angelbad **(merci pour ta _review_ ! Contente que tu aies autant apprécié ma fic), **Jo****anna **(merci miss !)

.

Enfin, un **merci spécial** à **ptiteaurel **pour tes longues _reviews_ que j'adore, et surtout pour tes nombreux encouragements, essentiellement quand j'ai douté ! Je pense que tu reconnaîtras sans souci le mot que tu m'as soufflé dans l'un de te petits mots ! C'est un petit clin d'œil supplémentaire pour te remercier.

.

Et bien entendu **merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont **mises en alerte,** en **favoris** ou tout simplement **qui lisent derrière leur écran de manière totalement anonyme.**

.

.


End file.
